The New Dawn
by Sajian
Summary: A new power has manifested. the ability to enter new worlds through a medium of books, movies, or video games. What can go wrong? The Answer? EVERYTHING, as our protagonist is about to find out. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Buckle your seat belts, this journey is only beginning. -First in a series- COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** welcome to the first of a series of stories. I will do my best to make every story at the minimum of 100k in length. I cannot guarantee I will accomplish that, but I will try my best. I will post all warning and disclaimers here to get them all out of the way.

I, in no way possible, own anything in this story that is recognized by any anime, or book, especially the twilight series.

While I will be using parts from other anime, manga, or even books, the only thing I really own, is my character. Which I have decided to make an OC, which I have yet to see any difference between that and a SI, but whatever. I will have scenes of sex in the story as it goes along. No it will not be in every chapter, you horny bastards. I will not split off any of the sex so it can be skipped by those that do not wish to read it. This story is rated mature. If you can't handle it, then you are not mature enough. This story will be the start of a series that will span a multiverse of places, from books, anime, to even video games. Please note, any and all flames submitted by the guest reviewers, will be deleted. I have a feeling this story may be my shortest one out of all of them. Please enjoy the show, and be careful, my mind is a very dangerous toy I am playing with, as such you will find some truly messed up things. I will limit them as much as possible as to not make you all go running away and screaming. But, honestly where is the fun in that?

**Landing in forks**

Well, this is interesting. One would not expect to be able to dive into a book, body and all, but I must either be insane or something else, as I would have no clue what to call it. It happened the first tie while looking into a video game manual, and then I was actually talking to the game character. It was an old manual, but it still happen. I do have to say, I now like Knuckles a lot more than Sonic, but tails is now my favorite. He really is as intelligent as they say. He even gave me a wrist computer that actually works, and I can use it even in the real world. Am I just jumping into books? Or using books to cross dimensions?

While the hand held computer is nice, it does not have a lot of storage space. Which is fine with me, I am what is known as a bibliophile, a true lover of books and literature. Reading is my passion, has been for years. It was one of the reason is also got into games as well. My intelligence also helped when it came to puzzles, and my reflexes were improved rather well with the combat, especially fighting games. I have also jumped into quite a few other games, for short periods of time, just to get a better look at them, while managing to stay out of the protagonist's way. I thought about using it to go into books for a while, but I have decided to go into Twilight first. I just have to picture where I want to land before I go in, as specific as possible, and I am there after a short while. Any miscalculation tends to be interesting.

Maybe I should introduce myself, my name is Sajian, just Sajian. Weird name, I know, but my parents liked it, so it became mine. I am in a word, tiny. As in four foot eight tiny. I also have a very slender build due to my size, which unfortunately includes a barely B cup chest, and that is only if I look at them at the right angle. My hair is so dark red that it looks black in anything but the brightest lights or direct sunlight. I have an unsurpassed love of reading, but over these years I have added movies and video games to the list. I am about twenty two years old, even though I actually look like I am still sixteen, or even younger if I wear the right makeup. I am not currently dating anyone, not can I even get anyone more than high school boys to hit on, due to my extremely youthful looks. I also live alone in a apartment that is paid off for like a year in advance. I work as a freelancer in the field of computer engineering, programming, and a dash of networking. I am also quite rich.

Starting with the first book, I concentrate on landing in the Cullen's yard. I try to get there early enough to beat Bella, but I am not the best on the timing yet. But anyway, here I go. As I am flying through the area, all I am seeing are the words of the book, magnified over ad over again. They start moving as I land on the page and form some sort of a portal. I am in the preface, so hopefully I can get there before Bella does. Wishing myself luck, I jump through...

And promptly fall on my ass. As I look around I see the large house, it is as beautiful as I imagine it. Large, clear windows, and a homely feel to the area. I am sure I m noticed immediately, as not even a minute later, I see Carlisle running toward me, looking almost panicked. I wonder why. He gets towards me and immediately asks "Are you hurt, miss?" I wonder why he would ask, when I manage to stand up, and only stumble slightly. "I'm fine," I told him, but I am sure he has heard that enough to not really believe me, can't say I blame him. "I just tripped and fell on my butt. See? No cut, not one single drop of blood to worry about." After a few seconds more to look me over and I am sure he didn't smell any blood on me he ashed what happened, and how did I manage to just appear in their yard.

I asked him the date, first of all, just to make sure I am early enough to have a little fun with the story. He said it was September first, but did not give the year. I wanted to ask, but it would seem a bit too noticeable, and put them on edge, so I didn't. I was dressed as a hiker which while did help to curb suspicion, still wasn't enough, as to them I literally appeared out of no where. I told them I would explain it after school, when everyone was back. This was unfortunate, as it did immediately put him on edge, asking what I meant, saying he lived alone with his wife. My watched beeped at me, signaling it was two thirty, so thy should be back soon. I decided to give him a hint of the truth.

"I came here looking for you Doctor Carlisle Cullen, wife of Esme Cullen, and leader of the Cullen coven." He jumped back about five meters in shock, which was funny. One never expects to see something like that happen. He was in more of a wary stance now, clearly not sure what to do with me. I was a lonely little human girl, barely five foot even in heels, almost pixie-like, and Cullen, who was a vampire, was nervous of me. I had to start laughing. This was too funny not to. "Relax, Carlisle, I am not here to cause any harm to you, but maybe even help you out to blend in even more than your attempts, which I am sorry to say, are almost pitiful to those who know what to look for." He eased up slightly, even more so, when I realized I sprained my ankle and fell down immediately. I never felt the pain until now, I wonder why.

He cautiously approached me, after he noticed my ankle was at an angle it was not supposed to be, telling me my ankle is sprained. I had to ask for help getting up, as I am now able to feel my ankle, and it did not feel good. He asked me to explain what I meant while he inspecting my ankle further. His cold hands felt good, and my happy high let him know. "I came here to stop the madness that is about to befall your family. One that will also lead Edward to his true mate, as well as near disaster. If not played right, you can stand to lose everything and gain nothing, as this course will pit you against the full might of the Volturi. I am here to steer you away from disaster, while ensuring Edward gets his mate."

He nodded, while digesting what I told him, only asking if I had any sort of proof. I gave him a little smirk. "That is easy. Edward can read mines, Jasper is the most powerful empath in existence, Alice can see the future better than anyone, Rose is a total car junkie, who also happens to be one of the most beautiful vamps out there, Emmett is the lovable bear that loves to joke around, and fight. He will also make fun of me and joke about my height, I add with a pout. Esme is your true mate, and you are an idiot for not noticing it until it was almost too late. Out of all of your family, Esme has absolutely nothing bad that can be said about her. Her cooking is also said to be divine." He is carrying me inside at this point, and a very much smiling Esme comes into the view, I know she heard everything I said, so I told her it is all true.

Carlisle sets me on the couch, making sure my ankle does not move, and asks Esme to hold on to it while he gets a brace for it. He is back after a literal second, moving far too fast for my eyes to adjust. I thought I would be able to at least have some kind of way to notice their speed, but nope. Looking at the clock on the mantle I notice the others should be coming in soon, so I decide to play a joke on them. I clear my thoughts so Edward can't read them, just in case, and I don't many any decision to keep Alice guessing. I can't hide my emotions, so I have nothing on Jasper, but maybe it will be fine. Once they see Esme and Carlisle, they should be relaxed enough for it to not matter. What chance would a little slip of a girl, with a sprained ankle no less, have against a full and power coven like them? Shortly Carlisle gets a phone call, and after a second looks at me, before smiling and talking on it some more. This only lasts what appears to be a full two seconds, before I hear car pulling up. Showtime!

**AN:** I will repeat what I have said before, I will be posting at a rather fast schedule. Once I finish posting this story I will be immediately working on my next one. As the poll indicated, it was a tie between FF7 and Skyrim. I will be doing a FF7 story, but with Skyrim elements. That being said, the Skyrim Elements will be mainly instead of the main character(s) equipping the and using materia like normal, it will be skytrim style. The materia will be completely absorbed. I will also not be using spell names like bolt2 or bolt3, but I will use different names to denote power. Like for instance, the fire materia, will be something like Fire, Inferno, and Fire Storm, or ice will be like Snow, Ice, and Blizzard, and lightning materia will be something like Spark, Lightning, and Plasma Storm. You see the patterns. I will try to keep it like that to make it easier and it just makes more sense for me. I might also add in more Materia. Maybe an extra summon, or another Magic type, or even a command. I will post a poll for it at some point. I will inform you via the writer;s roadblock story., so make sure to follow that, as I use as a way to keep in touch, or request any ideas, or even to alert you to any poll I am doing.

**Thank you and enjoy the story. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shock and Awe pt. 1**

They all come in at the same time, all trying to act like a human, due to them knowing I am here, after staring at how unbearably hot they all are, and desperately trying to fight how insecure it is trying to make me, I manage to grab a pen and paper, and write down their names along with a number. I am being careful to not make conscience decisions to do anything even as I am writing down everything. So not easy to do. I keep changing what I m thinking as well to keep Edward guessing. Times like this I will wish I had Bella's ability to keep him out of her head. I hand them to Carlisle, and ask them to give them to their perspective person. They also look confused as to why, until I start laughing.

"That is your rating out of a one to ten how human you actually look in public." They gasp as their numbers are not flattering. Jasper has a two, Alice has a five, Edward has a four, Rosalie has four as well. Emmett actually has a seven. "Not even Esme or Carlisle would rate much higher, even thought they would rate at least a seven each. Still a failure to even my senses. _'Come n, Edward, did you really think you could easily pass off as a human when you were constantly jerking around when someone thinks anything unusual, causing you to react?'_ Edward jerks his head towards me, letting the others know I thought of something. Alice still is not getting anything from me, which is making her nervous. I think of a decision to tell Alice later that I can bypass her powers, simply by being indecisive, or just working off of instinct. Her eyes open wide as she seen the decision, and quickly turns to focus on me. With those two focused on me the others do as well.

I take that time to sit up, my ankle is still secure in the brace so the pain is minimal. "Good, now that I actually have your attention. First of all, as much as I love you guys, the majority of you are idiots." Yeah, that was not taken well. "Carlisle, please get Jasper something to drink. I know you keep extras on hand for emergencies. He will need it now, before it is too late." I can see his control starting to slip fade slightly before he has a cup with a straw in it. It May be human Blood, but that will not affect his eyes any with that small amount. "Good, now listen. I know you are trying to extend how long you can go between feedings, but you need to realize, you can't force Jasper to follow this. It is absolutely maddening to him."

Jasper was nodding while finishing up the bag he was given. I ask him if it is better for him now, and he smiles and thanks me. I tell him I'd give him a hug, but my ankle doesn't want me to move right now, causing him to chuckle. "You need to feed more often Jasper, I know your empath allows you to feel their thirst along with your own. You are NOT weak. You just feel it a good ten times worse than everyone else here. Other than that I really have nothing bad to say about you. You are truly an asset to this family. Emmett, the lovable bear. I know you don't mind giving me a hug." I say as I open my arms, he comes around and gives me a hug, picking me up as well, but taking care to not move my ankle. "I think I am going to be getting very used to this." I say cheekily to try to annoy Rosalie. "He walks back to Rosalie, ad tells her he found a little pet, and begs her to let him keep me. I try to add in puppy dog eyes, playing in with his jokes, causing her to smile slightly she still tells him No, and to put me down as he didn't know where I came form. We both pout at the same time, causing Alice and Edward to start laughing. "Leave it to the beauty queen." I say forlornly, as Emmett puts me back down, careful of my ankle again. Alice is still unsure as to how to be around me, since she cannot see any kind of future due to me keeping from making any decisions. She is still nervous, yet curious, since I found a way to get around her ability. I get a beep from my wrist computer, I am not going to call it a pip-boy, and it lets me know some things I need to discuss with them. It was something I had written out a head of time and put in a reminder for.

"Alright, you guys may want to take a seat, or not. I know Alice will." I wait and see if they do so. But they ask me if we should have this discussion at the table or not. Normally I wouldn't mind, but seeing as my ankle is sprained, and it will take a while to heal, I deemed it not the best idea. "I think I will start with Alice first, as she has the most mysterious past. Mary Alice Brandon, born in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1901." A gasp came from her, and a chair was quickly brought to her as she rushed to my side. "How much do you know of my past?" She looked at me with eyes, that looked like they wanted to cry. "I know you were a natural and true psychic, you have a younger sister, Cynthia, who did pass way, but her daughter, who still lives there.

"Your father was a jeweler and pearl trader, while your mother was a stay at home mom. Not uncommon in those days. You had this ability since birth, and while not always correct all the time, it was still enough to make others notice you. It was not a very good time for you at all. You eventually learned to keep quite about what you say, until one particular vision. Your mother being murdered by an unknown assailant. You immediately told your parents. Your father did not believe you, and acted as if nothing was wrong. Your mother on the hand did.

"She took every precaution she could to keep herself safe, and for a long time nothing happened. You already had a bad reputation in that town as a witch, or a changeling, as you lost two friends due to them not believing your early warnings. It was the main reason you kept quiet. Your mother kept vigilant for months without anything happening. She assumed the time for the prediction has past, since your predictions always happened within a limited time, or not at all. She had lowered her guard, and was eventually murdered." Alice had put her head in her hands at some point just listening. The others kept deathly silent, careful to not even move, except Jasper who had her hand in his, for comfort.

"Your father had remarried after only six months. Your stepmother never treated you or your sister very well. Cynthia was treated as a pet, while you were the unwanted child, due to your abilities. You had begun to suspect your stepmother had planned the murder of your mother to get rid of her. When you mentioned it to your father, he was enraged over it. The mere thought that she could have caused any harm to your mother was immediately refused. Eventually, you had another vision. This time it was the same killer, but he was working with your father. You were the target. You had tried to escape, hiding in a neighbors house, but they drove you away, blaming you for their son's death. You had then ran to the local marshal's office, but your father had beat you to it, he told the marshal you were mentally unstable, and needed to be locked away for your own safety.

While you were in the asylum, you were shaved, due to some disease outbreak. I believe it was typhoid. You were subjected to electroshock therapy, which had a nasty side effect of completely wiping your memories clean. That was why your first memory is of waking up as a vampire. They were wiped clean before you were bitten. One of the custodians on the night shift actually managed to befriend you during your time you were there. He was curious as to what you can do, so he made sure to visit you often to test your capabilities. He also made sure to keep you away from the more horrifying treatments.

"You were there for only a few short months, before you had another vision. Your last one as a human. It was of a Vampire, a tracker. Informing your only friend in the asylum, you both made plans to escape. Your visions did not change. He was still coming. This friend from the asylum truly cared for you, and in order to keep you alive, he bit you mere days before the tracker came. He then hid you, switched clothes to hide your scent, and left you to keep him away from you, until you had changed fully. He was successful, but it cost him his life in the process. The tracker found you, but you had already changed. He decided to leave you, thinking you would draw the attention of the Volturi and get yourself killed anyway. Any memories you had after the electroshock therapy was again erased during your change, due to the pain.

"Out of all your pasts, Alice may have been the worst one. Yes, even more so than yours rose. I do not know just how cruelly she was treated and I certainly don't know the exact specifics of her life at home. Her life was rough almost the whole time with very little chances for happiness. You only had one incident. Yes, you were gang-raped, but Alice was raped repeatedly, subjected to countless tortures they called therapy. Treated as useless by the very people that were supposed to love and protect her. Once her mother died, and I believe she was murdered because she was trying to protect you. She may have even had some precognition as well, I do not know. If she did and seen you here with us, she may have even engineered it if she seen this to be the best chance of happiness for you. I have no clue. This is all I know on your past." I got quiet while I let Alice digest this all this information. It was almost a relief when she finally gave me a long hug thanking me for telling her about her past. I told her the asylum was two counties away from her home town. It would not take her long to find it when she does go to look for the information.

Esme rushed off and comes back a few seconds later with a glass of water, I thank her and drink down the whole thing. I was really thirsty. "I guess next would be you, Carlisle. Everyone here knows of your past. So there is no need to go over it all. Your next coven member won't be here for a while, so there is plenty of time. First of all, you look too young as you are. You need to start dying your hair and using makeup to slowly age yourself. Otherwise you will attract suspicion. All of you will. You will also need to show yourselves in the sunlight as well, without dazzling everybody. Makeup will help with that as well. You have the internet, learn how to look older. Since you are generally the one that is in the public the most amount of time, you need to be the best at acting human. Yes, you love your job, but still take your vacations, call in some days for something. Always being perfect health is not good. Give yourself bad hair day sometimes. Make yourself imperfect." you will blend in far easier that way. Keeping small battery powered hand warmers in your pockets will also help. You can keep your hands warm when you go to shake hands. Ice cold hands will cause people you meet to put up their guard. Use gloves, hats, coats, scarves. Your job allows you to afford them, they are after all just pops. And the smallest mistakes can ruin the performance.

"I am not even gonna talk about lessening your work performance. Hell no. You have very attuned senses, use them. You are a fantastic doctor, you just need to look more the part of a doctor, than the look of a movie star hunk. You need to start taking a lunch from home and actually eating it. Tell them it is tomato soup if you must. The same for the rest of you at school. One of you can run home fast in between classes to pick up some freshly made thermos bottles with straws. U can even use water bottles that are used for hiking. Most of them are opaque and comes with straws. And they are also very well insulated. Take lunch breaks, lag up slightly at the end of a particular busy day to look tired. Color part of your hair to show it as starting to turn gray. If you can make yourself look the age you need to be, then you can claim you were running late and only had time for a shower. Make yourself a few minutes late that day too, and look harried as you are entering at a brisk pace. Make the excuse that the power went out and your alarm was killed."

Carlisle was very impressed at all the little things that can be done to blend in more. Makeup, Hair dye, bringing in a lunch, but disguising it as something mundane as tomato soup. He could change some things, maybe even make it gradual enough to simulate aging. Things like running late, or others to make others think he is not perfect has merit, but it will take time for him to get used to some of it. He will have to talk with Rosalie and Alice later to discuss what is needed to make them all look more human.

"Next going in alphabetic order, is the Edward." I sigh. "First of all, Emmett, can you smack him for me, it won't hurt if I do it, and he is being so stupid at times it is almost embarrassing." To my delight, and most of the others, Emmett actually does smack him. I quickly thank him before smiling brightly. "I had to, have him, because you are the one that will nearly destroy everything here due to your stupidity. I am sure others will want to smack you more once I am done. I say please do. First of all, yes your mother did know Carlisle was a vampire. So yes, she knew you were going to be turned. She also knew Carlisle wanted a family, so she in essence gave him you. I know that Carlisle wanted Rosalie to be your mate, but as luck would have it she wasn't. You two would make terrible mates. That is because your true mates will be here within the year. Someone that will also become the linchpin to not only your future, but the future of your entire family. She is a human currently, and yes I do know her name. Just not when she will arrive.

"Right now who she is will not matter. You need to make sure you are kept well fed before she gets here. All of you will. She is your singer, Edward. You need to learn to resist her long enough to make her fall in love with you, and be willing to marry. Keeping her alive will be full time job for all of you, including you Rosalie. I have seen her past, present, and future in far to many universes, to know she will be a vampire within the next five years. It will not fail to happen. This is future set in stone. Either she dies, or she becomes vampire. If she dies, it will ruin Edward here, making him commit suicide by provoking the Volturi, or by attacking another coven himself so that they do kill him. Depending on how any of you act f this happens, it may cause all of you to die, because he will not stop until he is dead if she is allowed to die.

"I know of the treaty with the quillute wolves you have. And there are ways yo bypass the no biting part. It is simple, you have a doctor, just inject her with venom, instead of biting her. That way you also have no chance yo kill her accidentally by going into a blood frenzy. After a while you could just give her the needle and she would inject herself if allowed too. That must be prevented. There is lot you must do before she can be allowed to turn. The first one is she must graduate school. It will be easy to convince her of that. The second is to marry her. A little harder, but not impossible. The third, will be the most difficult and dangerous thing to happen. It will also have a high chance to kill her if you are not prepared. I will not tell you until after you are back from your honeymoon as thinking about it before then will distract you. You will have time to enjoy your marriage before it has to happen, that I can promise you.

"The name of your mate, is Isabella Swan. But call her Bella, or she will be correcting you with more and more annoyance. She is unbelievably perceptive, and will easily notice any differences on a day to day basis. You must feed daily, even if it is smaller amounts, or she will very quickly guess what you guys are. The earliest it will happen is a week, unless you all can learn to look and act more human. I will discuss that later on with you. I am not sure when she will arrive, but I believe it will be this month, sometime after her birthday, closer to the middle of the month. I cannot get any more accurate than that. On the day she is here, you have to skip biology class, you do not want to be hit with her scent and be unprepared for it. You will either lock up and act like she is some evil diseased creature that you have to keep away from, or you will end up killing her in the middle of class. Those are the only two options that will happen, although killing her is actually a one percent chance to be honest. Your ability to resist is fantastic.

"What you need to do is make up an excuse about a family emergency, or something. Use the Denali coven as an excuse if you must. During the day you need to get used to her scent, that means sneaking into her room while she is at school, and just marinate yourself in her scent. Take nothing, or she will notice it. In the meantime, Alice and Emmett can work on making friends with her. Jasper will not be as close of a friend for a while, at least until he can learn to resist Edwards thirst as well. It will hit him very hard, which will compound with all of your others, as she will smell better than most humans. That second day Jasper should leave the last class early, or come to school late, just to see for himself how intense it will be and adjust his feeding accordingly. I would also recommend you harvest all of the meat from the animals you kill and give them to the wolves as a token of good faith. Sine you are going to be doing a lot of animal hunting, we don't want the meat to go to waste. Plus, deer meat taste good. Having me around to will also help keep her from figuring out too much too fast, as I can keep her guessing. Just consider me part of the family while she is here." I smile at them ,and drink another glass of water before it is refilled again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shock and awe pt.2**

Now that I am finished with Edward, for now I turn to Emmett. "Now for you Emmett. Your playful nature in times of stress are a boon, as you are very good at reducing tension amongst friends. It is also an excellent way to blend in, as most will see you as a playful bear. The guys will be intimidated by your strength, but there is nothing you can do about that. Like Carlisle, you and the others need to start bringing lunches, instead of only getting a few things and not eat it, or make it look like you are. It is one of the few things you all fail at, so it is not just you. You also excel at limiting your strength when needed to interact with us humans. Like with Carlisle, you all need to use hand warmers, you are literally freezing cold, and it can actually be felt by everyone that is close to you, like others will tend to be in class. Keeping a jacket with a warming pad that can radiate through and keep you warm is plus. At least keeping your hands warm is a necessity.

"Use makeup to adjust your looks, make imperfections, give yourself a scar, or something. Just don't let it be too noticeable or they will wonder how you just happened to get a scar when previously you had nothing. A small bruise painted on before you get there, to make yourself seem normal. Then through the day, make minor changes to it so it looks like it is healing. Blame Edward and Jasper for double teaming you when you were winning in a wrestling match, and one of them got a lucky blow in. something like that would be very normal to have happen. You need to relax more in the lunch room. You are always in your own little bubble. That won't change until Bella gets there.

"You need to take up boxing if you haven't already. Your only real weakness is your fighting style. You rush like a bull, which makes tactical fighters like Jasper and Edward easily able to avoid your strength and still win. Against most of the Volturi, you will lose, unless you get a solid gold of them. You are strong, but you are also fast, use that speed to increase your strength. Remember, force equals mass times acceleration, does work, provided you use it right. Kickboxing, regular boxing, and most martial arts will suit you just fine. They can help you focus your power to even higher heights. Start with boxing and/or kickboxing, as they are the best match for you. Expand as you see fit. For the others, use martial arts like Karate, Judo, Tae Kwan Do, can also work depending on flexibility, and speed. Fighting like a vampire is nice, only until you find a faster and stronger vampire. Then it is suicide."

Emmett was quiet and pensive after I broke down his fighting style so easily. He realized he did could use another way to fight more effectively, and he did want to win more fights with his brothers. He left the room and grabbed his laptop and came back, wanting to look up more about boxing and kickboxing.

"Esme. You are the only one whom I have nothing I could say about. Any improvements to make would be mostly in learning a martial arts that suit you, or the makeup to make yourself look older when you are in public. I would say you are capable of handling yourself in combat if necessary, but out of everyone here, you are the least skilled in combat amongst them. You will be drawn into combat situations just as much as the rest of them will, so you will need to brush up. Something defensive, like Judo will work, as it is primarily grapples and throws, and often lets you use your opponent's strength;s against them. It can also keep them off of you long enough for backup to arrive, or incapacitate them to the point you can either hold them, or outright kill them afterwards. There isn't really anything else I can think of regarding you." Esme smiled and gave me a little hug, trying to not cause me any pain or damage. She really is the most gentle amongst them.

"It is your turn Major Whitlock. I do not have much to talk to you about. Your control really has to be the best out of all of them. All these years with them and none of can really understand what you go through on a daily basis. The quagmire of emotions that any school would have, and a high school is especially the worst. Your ability out of anyone here could be considered the most powerful by a long shot.

"As I have shown, both Edward's and Alice's ability can be worked around, easily. Yours on the other hand, cannot. Emotion cannot be faked. It can be hidden, it can be suppressed, it can be enhanced, but it cannot be faked. The fact you can not only sense emotion, but project it s well, makes you the most dangerous one here. What good is Edward's mind reading, if he is too emotionally compromised to fight well. The same can be said about Alice's precognitive abilities, or even Emmett's strength. You can control any battlefield you want with your power. Not even the Volturi is immune to you.

I do not know how it feels to have powers like your, as I m not an empath, but you can use your ability to influence the school if you wish. Project a calming influence on days when they are too loud, or excite them up if you wish for school rallies. I would recommend you not going at all, since you could use that extra time to pursue other interests, but I know you will want to be with Alice. Plus you will need to help with crowd control when Bella first gets there. She will be nervous, and being crowded will just make her upset, and could even lead to issues later. She will need to make friends while there. I will at least require Angela Webber first and foremost, and she is a wallflower as well. Edward can get her to your table easily enough, but she needs to make friends to get them there as well, it won't really happen much while Emmett is there, as he will scare most of them off. But if Bella is there, Angela will follow, which will lead to others slowly joining.

"Try to not act like a statue while in school either. If you must, add scents to you to dilute the smell of the other humans. Anything you don't find repulsive, but that also has a decent scent. I know you constantly lock your body up, which makes you look like a statue in class. It is not the only way to keep from attacking. Once all of you stay well fed, you will find that need has dropped drastically. Try to loosen up and look more natural. Alice can tell you ahead of time if any problems can arrive ahead of time, and you can duck out of class. I recommend you carry with you an extra canister of blood, just in case. The same with everyone. Or if you cannot, then make up excuses to be used to get out. You can go to the bathroom, and make it look like you are about to throw up. Have something that you can use to mimic the sound, in case someone goes in to check on you. Then while you are in there, make yourself look sick, and stumble out. You will have a ready made excuse to leave for a couple days. This will be good for all of you."

I turn to Rosalie, who just starts glaring at me. "Don't think you scare me Rose, so you can take that glare and pack it up, it has no use here. Yes I know your past. Yes, you were brutally gang raped by your asshole of a fiance. And yes I know you got revenge, as was your right. And yes I am actually happy with the way you did it. But you need to get over yourself." This causes her to glare harder at me. "Do you want to be turned into a human that badly? Are you willing to sacrifice Emmett to do so?" She immediately recoils as if hit.

"I would never sacrifice Emmett for anything!" She yells at me. I snort.

"Then why do you keep saying how much you hate being a vampire? If it wasn't for that yo would have been broken or dead, Royce would have gotten away to do it to more people, and Emmett would have died. Do you want all of that?" I ask her. She immediately starts looking at the ground, you can tell she is envisioning what that future would have been. I shout at her to get her attention. "ANSWER ME! Do you want that to have happened instead?"

Rosalie, still looking down, as if to try to hide the tears she can't shed, and slowly shook her head no. "Then be happy. You have your true mate. You have a loving family. You literally have everything you could possibly want; money, looks, true love, and a loving family. What more can you possibly want?" Rosalie just quietly said "nothing".

I look at her. _'Finally! Maybe now she can mellow out, instead of try to blame everyone and everything for her bitchiness._ Edward repressed a snort, but you could tell he was wanting to laugh. "Rose, look at me." I waited for her to raise her head. You could see that if she could have been crying , she would have been. "You are proud, there is nothing wrong with that. Be proud of what you now have, and stop lamenting what you never had to begin with. Being a vampire is not a curse, or a disease that you think of it as. In this family, it is a chance to live the live you could always dream of, with the best family you could ever hope to have, and a mate that will always be faithful to you no matter what." You are literally living the dream that most girls could barely fathom. You can't gain weight, your looks can't fade, and your husband will never leave you. The same goes for all of you, and eventually Edward once he meets Bella, and gets that foot long stick out of his ass." with a shout of hey from Edward, I chuckle.

"Oh please Broody McBroodenson. (More laughter, especially from Emmett and Jasper) Everyone here knows what I said is true. You don't listen to anyone's advice, or even their thoughts, you will never take Bella's words into consideration, not even going to mention how she has an innate power that even as a human can keep you out of her head. Hell not even Aro could read her thoughts, even if he was touching her. You need to remember, Edward, you are not the leader, Carlisle is. Do the final decision is his. As long as you don't screw up anything, then we will only have a few things to deal with. As those times get closer, I will prep you guys on what needs to be done. I will say now, there will be a pair of vampires passing by before this year is over. And while Charlotte and her mate will be paying a visit, they are not the ones I am talking about. The ones I am talking about are a pair called James and Victoria. They will have a third with them, who will act as the leader. He is not, only the voice. James and Victoria must be killed. If either survive the encounter, you will be thrown into a war against the Volturi."

I take a break to grab something to drink and let them think over what I have said. Emmett and Jasper looking up boxing videos, discussing pros and cons while the women are looking up and discussing make up ideas with Carlisle. Edward has yet to move from floor where he is currently sitting. At least he is not really brooding. He looks to be in deep thought. "Do you know when Bella is supposed to arrive?" he asks me. I shook my head no. "Her mother is supposed to get married some time after her birthday, and Bella will notice how unhappy Renee is with having to stay in Phoenix, while Phil is traveling for his minor league baseball. She will decide soon to move to forks. Maybe Alice can keep you posted on her plans, or even on the chief's plans, because he is going to pick her up. I am sure he is easier for her to keep a watch on right now. Jasper can also watch his emotions whenever he is nearby for any spikes of happiness. Charlie will be almost ecstatic to have Bella coming back."

Edward nodded, and left me alone to relax a bit. I am still annoyed I sprained my ankle slightly, but at least I only have a week or so before I am healed up back to full. Plenty of time to be back at my best before Bella ever comes over. I would also need to plan a trip out to La Push beach sometime soon. I will ask Edward to inform me when Bella is going to be invited there. I will tell him that she needs to go when asked. She needs to meet those that will become the wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** just as a reminder, I will be posting new chapters quite fast. Also, as this is the first story of the series, you will need to read this one in order to understand what is happening more with later stories. Don't forget to review. Reviews are love.

**A day at the beach**

The next week was boring to say the least. I mean sure Esme's food is as fantastic as the books described, and the game systems are fun to play, but Esme is not a very competitive player. I will have to wait until Emmett gets back if I want competition. Esme is at least learning the basic stances and moves from Judo. My brace was removed this morning, and there was no sign of Bella coming yet it should be soon, very soon. Now I just need to figure out how I am going to get to the beach. I know I can just ask Esme, as she has been having me run some errands around town to help me learn the place.

Edward comes in shortly after about one in the afternoon, and makes a beeline directly for me. "She is here." he said. "You were right. I only caught a hint of her scent and I almost lost it. I had to fake choking on something in lunch to keep from making the reaction obvious. Emm and Jas got me out of there quick. She was also staring at me through the whole thing." I nodded. Everything you guys do will attract attention, and choking on something like that would be bound to attract attention regardless. You did good in getting out as naturally as you can. We can wait for the others to tell us what happened afterwards. In the meantime, I need to go to the beach sometime this week."

Edward was curious about me asking about the beach. Truthfully, I haven't been in a very long time, so I just told him that. Esme told me I could use her car tomorrow, but to stop off at the store, and pick up some more herb seeds for her newly sprouting herb garden. I said that is fine, as we can always use some lavender, as it has a calming effect, especially if used with making tea.

The others arrive and Alice tells us what happened after Edward left. It seems like Bella is just as perceptive as I thought she was. She seemed to notice something about the Cullens, mainly due to Jessica, but I figured that would happen. She was also talking to Angela more than she did in the book, which I am glad for. The event was passed as a prank gone wrong on Emmett's part, and a new found allergy on Edward's. So Edward will be home for the next week providing Carlisle gives an excuse. No worries there. Edward will not be happy submitting himself to the torture of Bella's scent all day, but he will pull through.

The next morning, I leave early and head to he store first, grab the seeds requested, and head to La Push. The reservation looked just as quaint as I hoped. I stopped by the store and grabbed a snack and a drink, then made way to first beach. It was not long before some of the rez boys came alone, joking and pouncing round. I didn't pay them any attention, I just enjoyed reading one of my books on a log all peaceful like.

It took a while before anyone approached me, tho I almost laughed when they had the only female of the group do so. She introduced herself as Leah Clearwater, only to not even mention the boys, as 'they are not worth it to mention.' after a few shouts if indignation, they men decided to introduce themselves. Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Quill Atera who immediately tried to flirt, Embry Call, and the lase one as Sam Uley. They were an interesting bunch, as Sam as still her girlfriend. And they looked very happy. Leah was talking about her cousin Emily was planning on stopping by and paying a visit. I know what is going to happen after that. I needed to make sure it happens, but in a better way.

I choose to talk to Sam alone first. As they were leaving, I ask Sam if he could help me with some questions about the reservation. He nodded, and let the others go ahead. I tell Leah not to worry, I won't be trying too hard to take her boyfriend. The joking attitude set her at ease, but she did not go that far. She instead decided to wait out of hearing, but still in visible range. That is fine with me. Sam won't like what I am going to say anyway, and by extension, Leah will also hate it. I just hate to have to break up a loving couple, but it has to happen, if either of them will find peace in the future. Sam asks me what is up.

"Have you phased yet?" I plainly asked him,only for him to get into a very defensive stance, back to Leah so she doesn't see anything. He very calmly demands to know what I mean. "I know your legends Sam, the Cullens have moved back, and will be here for a while." he Stiffened a bit at the mention of the vampires. "I know about the treaty you two have. And about who else will phase. I just don't know when they will start. For now, this conversation is about you. I know who your imprint is, and when she will be here." Sam took a step back. He was starting to shake. He looked scared, terrified even. "I know. Leah will be devastated. And there is nothing that can be done about it. It has to happen. IF not now, then it will happen later. And then you might have even married Leah then. It would be far more devastating to her if that happens then. Enough to cause her to commit suicide. You need to either let me talk to her about it, or you explain the whole phasing and wolf forms. This is the only way to smooth what is going to happen over. It would be better if you do it."

"Who?" Sam asked me. "Emily Young" I say. Sam almost falls to his knees. "No!" he said a little too loudly. "That will devastate her!" Leah s more than close enough to hear me say "I has to happen, or there is a very good chance the whole tribe could be wiped out!" Leah made it to us at this time demanding to know what the hell was going on. There was nobody around, and we were far enough away that no one would even notice. I told Sam to tell her, that she needs to know and it has to be him that does it. I immediately jump to Leah and hug her tightly apologizing for what Sam has to say. Then I head off to the other side of the beach and wait.

It takes an hour before I hear a large howl, and crying Leah running away from the beach. I make my way to Sam, who is still in his wolf form, not even paying attention to anything around him, but his own breaking heart. My hand on his foreleg immediately calls his attention to me. He is pissed. "I know what you want to ask me, and no I am not happy." I say as tears start to fall. I apologize to him, before leafing him there, and walking back to where I was waiting.

About two or three hours later, Leah comes by, still crying, and looking as devastated as wolfie Sam did, she asked me why I came here and ruined her life. I told her, It was going to happen, as soon as your cousin Emily arrived to visit." Leah didn't move from the spot near me. She was not crying anymore, but it was still bad. "What would have happened if Emily never would have came for the visit?" she asked.

"She would have, eventually weather before, or after you married Sam. It would not have changed a thing. Sam would have still imprinted, and you would have been even worse than now. If it happened then, you would have committed suicide with the week. That would have driven your brother to phase immediately, as well as devastated Sam even more than he is now. What happens after that would come in the form of a vampire army well over a hundred strong the tribe would have been annihilated, as well as the Cullens, and a good portion of the town." I was pulling it all out of my ass, hoping she believed me. I told her that t even Sam knew that last part. I asked her to wait until after Sam imprints on Emily to tell both of them. She had agreed.

The Both of us sat there and watched the waves crash on the shore. The air is biting cold as it looks like it is about to rain. Then again it is either looking like it is about to rain, or it is raining. The sun was setting, and it was going to be late. I had already texted Esme, saying I will be back soon, before slowly getting up. I offer my hand for Leah who grabs at it to try to pull herself up. Yeah, that didn't work. She had inadvertently pulled me back down, face first into the sand. She was apologizing profusely as she very quickly got up and helped me back up. Let me tell you, sand does not taste good.

After we knock as much sand off of me as possible, she asks me I can come back, as she needs another friend to have around, I give her another hug and tell her I will be around when she needs me. I give her my number and she helps me back to my car. Before we get back, she starts laughing. "I can't believe you took a face dive into the sand like that." She was laughing the whole time. My retort was saying how I can't believe how heavy she is. She remarks that I was too tiny to try to help anyone up. I can't deny it. I am like not even ninety points soaking wet. I didn't think I would be slammed into the sand like that either. Seth came up to check on Leah and make sure she was ok as we got to my car. Leah told him she would be fine, eventually. He nodded, but didn't leave until after I was gone. At least he didn't hover. I had a lot of work to do when I got back. The first thing is I needed to do is take a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

The days pass by, and I am splitting my time between Sam and Leah in La Push and the Cullen group in Forks rather evenly. I have still not had the chance to run into Bella, but it will happen soon enough. I am guessing when Bella goes to the beach herself, unless Edward brings her over, which I have cautioned him not to just yet. I have also cautioned him to not offer to drive her to school until after January. He will know why then.

My time with Leah has been great, it is like having a best friend again. Emily is not happy with being his imprint, because of how her cousin took it at first, but I told her it had to happen this way, and I will make sure she gets her happiness, even if I have to find her a boyfriend myself. Leah just told me not to even think about it, because my tastes are really weird, causing me to laugh lightly. I can see Emily slowly falling for him. I guess it really is hard to ignore that level of devotion.

I had managed to meet charlie one weekend when he came to go fishing with Billy. If it wasn't for the fact Bella was his daughter, I might have tried flirting with him, just to get a reaction. And also Seth likes me a bit, so it would also get awkward real fast. I was also keeping an eye on Jared, who was supposed to be the second one to phase, although I do not know when it was supposed to happen. At least Sam knows what is going on now due to me bringing it to Billy's attention. That was an interesting day.

**Flashback:**

I get there in the morning, that weekend after Sam and Emily meet. The woman is of course quite pissed at him for what he had told her, and what that meant for Leah. I could see the him slowly starting to shake as I arrived outside.

Immediately bursting in I shout out to Emily to get back, tackling her away, or I tried to at least. The response was not what I expected. Sam immediately stops shaking, and takes jumps out of the house, grateful for the distraction. He phases a few seconds later outside where Emily is thankfully no where near to get injured. The shock from her seeing a massive wolf just rip out of Sam's body was enough to make her drop to the floor. Unfortunately, I went along for the ride, as she was holding on me due to my failed attempt to push her back. I really wish I was bigger, but this works as well. Sam runs off, but I tell him to stay close enough to hear me, as we need to inform Billy of what is happening. Sam was growling at me, which I took as a refusal. "Dammit Sam, Billy is the chief of the tribe." I say to him from inside at my normal voice. "He also has all of your stories memorized. He will know what to do to help the both of you adjust to all of this." Sam relented after a while, when I managed to convince Emily to go. As tiny as I am, she would never go unless it was willingly, or I went and told Billy by myself. That would raise a lot of questions that I don't want to answer.

Thankfully, we see Billy wheeling being heeled around by Jacob, looks to be heading back from the store, if the bag of food was any indication. I instead head out to stop them, introducing myself to him. Requesting the presence of Billy the chief of the tribe, instead of Billy Black the person, caused his carefree smile to instantly disappear. He has Jacob bring the food home, and to get lunch ready. Then asks me to lead the way. I lead him back to Sam's house, allowing Emily to help him maneuver inside, before I began the whole story.

"Billy, the Cullen coven had returned, and Sam has phased already." This one sentence changed his whole demeanor. He asked me how I knew of any of this, and why are we talking in front of Emily. "Well, as for the first part, I can't tell, as it involves secrets that are far too dangerous to be let out. But as for Emily, she is his imprint." Billy immediately asks where Sam is, but I tell him he had to run into the woods, due to an argument which caused him to almost phase right next to her. Billy winced, knowing what could have happened had that actually happened. I ask Emily to bring a pair of shorts, or pants out to him so he can get dressed and talk to Billy. There is a lot he needs to learn. Once Emily left the house, I tell him, that Sam is only going to be the first one. Jared will be next, as he is already starting to display the first signs. Paul will be after.

"If you want to classify my abilities here, just say I have a precognitive power that is different from the Cullen's future seer. Her visions change based on decisions, mine doesn't. You will need to discuss another treaty with them, and you will not like it. It will involve allowing all of them on your land." Billy's immediate refusal did not come as a surprise to me at all. "Let me explain before you immediately go off on a tangent." I manage to get in in the middle of his rant, effectively quieting him.

"I am also working with them on this as well. There will be a extremely dangerous threat coming. It will require both groups to even have a chance of surviving what could turn out to be the complete extinction of not only them, but also of your whole tribe, man, woman and child. None of us want that. Carlisle is one of the best doctors in the world, and access to him will improve the health of your tribe immensely. Him alone will make it worth it. Especially because of Harry." Billy immediately asks what Harry has to do with it.

"He will have a heart attack within the next year and a half and die without Carlisle's intervention. No I do not know when it will be. I just know it will happen with one hundred percent certainty. Even changing his diet, which we both know won't happen even with the warnings, will change it. With Carlisle, or even his first son Edward, who is as knowledgeable if not as skilled as him will save Harry's life. Not only that, they will need to be able to access your lands if they need to kill any other vampires that will threaten the life of the people here. That event will happen sometime in spring, I believe near the Bella's spring break will happen. Bella will be a target of those vampires, and if they are not stopped, by both you and / or the vamps, not only Bella will die, but Charlie could very well be killed as he will keep looking or her killer, and discover the vamps himself, which will cause him to become a target.

"Speaking of Bella, she only has two futures here, her true soul mate is Edward Cullen. She will wither become a vampire, or she will be killed. If she dies there is a very high chance your tribe will be annihilated as well. Keeping Bella alive is the absolute top priority. Even over my live. If there is a choice between saving Bella and saving myself ever shows, let me die and save Bella. Hell, tell the vamps to turn me into one if you are against letting me die, but Bella is the absolute priority. Especially since later on, she will be the catalyst of Jacob getting an imprint himself."

I give Billy time to think on what I have said for a few minutes, until Sam comes in only wearing a pair of pink sorts. It is very hard to look manly wearing that bright of shorts, and nothing else. I can see Emily laughing in the background, while Sam is refusing to say anything. I can see the corner of his mouth curve upward a bit. At least she is smiling, even if it is at his expense. I tell billy that I am going to go talk to Jacob for a while, as I m sure he will wish to eat over here. Sam agreed to make him some lunch, but Emily just said she will cook, as it is a hobby of hers anyway. I chuckle telling her that wolves eat stupidly large amounts of food, but I am getting the vamps to help bring them meat from the animals they kill.

"It will make your food bill much smaller, and it will be good meat. Their venom burns off almost instantly in any kind of fire, so you do not have to be worried about that. I am going to go hang out with Jacob and keep him busy while you guys are busy talking about everything you need to.

**Flashback end.**

I am sitting on the beach again with Leah and Seth. I decide to tell them about what will happen to their father. "I have some very bad news fr you two, and it is about your father." I say forlornly. Leah puts her head in her hands, and Seth focuses all of his attention towards me. "It cannot be stopped at this point, even if I came here a month earlier than when I did the result will be the same. Your Father will have a massive heart attack. If not treated carefully immediately when it happens, he will die." Leah just starts shaking as I can tell she is crying again. Seth asks what needs to be done to save him. "It is not a hard thing to do, make sure to give him some aspirin immediately, and call Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is the only way to keep him alive when it happens." Seth puts a serious look on his face and nods "I will have to make sure we have plenty of aspirin on hand then, and somehow convince him to keep some with him just in case. I give him a small key chain which already has the necessary pills inside. Just put it with his keys, and he will keep it with him. I also hand Seth a note, and the aspirin bottle that I was given by Carlisle after explaining the situation to him.

"The note is Carlisle's personal cell phone, for medical emergencies only, he will go to Harry no matter where he is to help. I was immediately tackled by a still tearful Leah, being repeatedly thanked. While being hugged hard enough to make my bones creak. _'Is she getting stronger?' _I think to myself. _'Maybe her breakup with Sam was the initial cause to start the buildup for the first transformation.'_ I decide to ponder that later, when I get back to the vamp's house. "Leah. Leah?" I start calling her name to get her attention. It is starting to become quite difficult to breathe and Leah is not wanting to let go any time soon. "Can't... Breathe..." I barely pant out before Seth yells her name, and tells her she is squeezing me too hard. The relief when she let go was instant. _'Definitely getting stronger.' _ I think as I start breathing again in relief. _ 'She may even phase a lot sooner then the cannon time originally said. It looks as if Seth might still be on the original time for him phasing.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting Bella and Blood Typing**

The rest of the year has been rather uneventful, which is the best I can hope for. Bella has made fast friends with most of the Cullens in school, with the only exception is Rosalie, because it is Rosalie. At least she is not antagonistic like she originally was. I encourage Edward to wait until at least as early as February before asking her out, but keep friendly until then. "Trust me on this Edward, I promise you that waiting until almost valentines day will be the best course of action." I tell him again. I know it is getting harder for him to wait, as they can all see that she is falling for him.

Finally it is the end of January, the twenty fifth to be exact. I head to the store near the school, and I wait. Tyler comes in his van, a little late, and far too fast. I can see that Bella has noticed, and so did Edward. He gets to her a little earlier than last time, and instead of protecting her with his body, he moves her away from the van. Tyler slides into the same cars he did last time, but this time it was a little bit more force. Bella's truck this time takes a much harder hit, but weathers it just fine. I must say, Jake knows what he is doing when it comes to mechanic work. The hit only did superficial damage to the fender, and that was it. The ice under it caused it to slide, into another car, thus avoiding any major damage.

Edward kept her covered and pressed to him, while Bella is holding on for dear life. I could tell she actually thought she was going to die. As much as I know Edward is going to be yelling at me later, it had to happen. At least he can use this as an excuse to ask her out, and drive her to school.

The ambulance arrives in a very short amount of time, maybe even due to someone seeing it and calling before Taylor's van hit. That was good. Charlie was also there very fast, but he was also looking for Bella, making sure she was not in any of it. He was relieved when he seen Edward walking back to him while carrying her still. He asks if she also needs to go to the hospital, but Edward says she wasn't part of the accident. He got to her and puller her away before it even happened, but since she was very close to where he would have hit, she might have gone into shock a bit.

After verifying what had happened from a few witnesses, the ambulance already had Tyler secure and was already leaving to the hospital. Edward suggests to Charlie that since Carlisle is off today, they can take her over to him and have him give her a quick check up, since he has the necessary medical equipment for that at home. I leave and head back after I hear charlie agree, stating he was going to follow them there, until Edward hands the keys to Alice and suggests they both ride with him, if it will help comfort them. I quickly phone Carlisle and give him a rundown of what happened, and inform him that both Bella and Charlie are coming with Edward for a quick checkup to make sure Bella is just fine and does not need to ho to the hospital. I time my arrival to be only minutes behind them, and hand Esme the items she sent me out for.

Before leaving Esme invite them both for lunch, making a lasagna I had suggested, since it is a favorite of Charlie. I take the opportunity to introduce myself to Bella, while being careful to not show anything that might make her think I am not from here. I keep the talk to school and work, asking questions as often as answering them. Bells is very curious as to my wrist computer, as she has never even heard of a computer that advanced.

"This old thing?" I ask, pointing to it. "I have had it for a while. Met another hiker like me that likes to tinker with tech and robotics down in northern California. He had made it and asked me to test it out for him. I had it for a week, and while it had some small issues, it was otherwise fine. We had working on fixing them until he had it up to his specifications, which took about half a year to perfect it to what he wanted to do. Once he finished, he upgraded this one, and gave it back for me as he didn't have much money left over to actually pay me afterwords. I was a bit enthusiastic in thanking him, so I went and made him enough food that he could eat for a month straight before he started running low. I love to read, so I had all the books I have digitized and stored into it. It is literally my virtual library, as well as an atlas, and a few other things." I leave it on, but show her the screen, which had a few good books already on the screen. I even loaded in a few of the ones she loves, like 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Sense and Sensibility'. Even showing her the music player I also have attached as well as headphone jack which I kept quite a few songs I like, as well as the old classics.

We talked more about it and even about it's creator. "His name is Miles, but I always call him tales due ho his love of telling stories about his pet hedgehog." I refuse to think about how he looks as to not tip off Edward, who I am sure is listening in, even all the way in Carlisle's office with Charlie and Carlisle.

I decide to change the subject. "So I hear there is a dance going to happen soon at your school." I could tell Bella was not very happy about this change, but she is too polite to try to change it. "I wonder if anyone has asked you yet. I am sure that even after all this time you are still the shiny new girl in class, so you are bound to still attract attention." I say with a smile. She tells me she doesn't want to go, because she can't dance. I find it funny that even thought she has been asked by the same three boys she just outright turned them down this time, instead of making an excuse to go to Seattle. I tell her that since the selection of books around here and Port Angeles is not that great, that I was planning on making a trip to Seattle for more books to digitize, and maybe even get some audio books as well. She tells me that is something she would like to do s well, and I manage to convince her to ask Edward to go. At first she is hesitant to, but when I asked why, she had explained in a very quiet manner, not knowing everyone in the house except her father can hear.

"It feels unusual when I am near Edward or his siblings. It is small things, but no one else really notices, any of this while at school. I like him a lot, but somehow I don't even know if he feels the same. It is like he is forcing himself to remain just a friend." Bella explains with a sad look. I chuckle quietly. "You are wrong about him Bella. He never stops talking about you when he is away from you. I think he is just a little too nervous to ask you out even though he is constantly going over scenarios in his room on how to ask you, without sounding like a total nerd." At Bella's shocked look and her near sputtering reply asking for confirmation, I laugh lightly, saying that "It would be easier if you just asked him out. He is old fashioned, so it will also throw him through a loop. I have been telling him for months to ask you out, but he has always been scared you will turn him down. That near miss with earlier today, might just be what finally puts him over and makes him ask you out."

Bella immediately asks how I know about this morning, when I wasn't even here when they talked to Carlisle about it. I told her I was across the street in the store picking up a few things for Esme, since I my schedule was clear for the day. I seen the whole thing happen. If it wasn't for the how quickly the ambulance came, I would have called for it myself. Someone beat me to it, or they were close enough to hear it happen. It was pretty loud." Bella nodded at my reasoning.

We spent the rest of the day there while Charlie headed back off to the station to file all the paperwork for the accident. It was only about a good half hour after Charlie left that Edward got my mental O.K to ask her out, and a reminder to act nervous doing it. I left to go into the kitchen to bring out some chips and popcorn for the movie I just popped in. making sure to have enough time for Edward to actually ask her out. I get everything ready and head to the bathroom to give extra time before grabbing the snacks and going back in to the living room. This time Edward and Bella are sitting very close next to each other, Bella giving me a large smile and a nod hinting that Edward had finally asked her out. I immediately rope him into driving us both to Seattle for a future book run. He didn't care, he was happy he could finally date Bella.

As the next couple days flew by I receive some interesting text messages about how the school is reacting to the new couple.

Alice: (Sajian, most of the school is in shock at seeing Edward and Bella holding hands! They look so cute together!)

Jasper: (Sajian, the boys and girls are emitting jealousy nonstop at seeing Bella with Edward together.)

Emmett: (Sajian, Thanks for all the teasing opportunities you have given me on those two, I might just have to not tease you for a while as a reward. I will still continue to beat you at video games though.)

The most interesting time of all of this was during her science class on the third of March. They were doing blood typing. Edward assured me that morning he was well enough to go, even knowing what was going to be happening. He would use the excuse that he knows what type his blood is, to prevent having to do anything.

To my amusement, Bella had turned green and nearly fainted at the smell of blood. Edward had volunteered to take her to the nurse's office, much to his amusement, due to the jealous stares he was getting from Mike Newton. While they were in the Nurse's office, he has set Bella on his lap, siting that if she were to pass out on him, he could easily hold her to him preventing her from falling and injuring herself. I just think he wants to hold her for as long as he can get away with it.

He had offered to take her home that day stating that he would just need to send Alice a text telling her to pick him up from there after school. Surprisingly, Bella agreed. I would have thought it would have been an uphill battle to just be allowed to drop her off at home. I file away this little change for later, in case it is important.

When they finally get back, I inform them that Bella will be getting asked to go to La Push beach with her classmates this weekend, and that she needs to agree to go with them. "It is only a one day thing, and she needs the clues that she will get in order to learn of you being a vampire. She is already too far in love with you to even think about leaving you. It will cause her actual pain at this point if she is away from you for to long. She will actively fight to hear from you in some way, weather it be by voice, text, or sight. Encourage her to stay with you, if you can, try to alter your high school scheduled around to match as many classes as you can with her. Try to get Alice to join any of them that you cannot. She will be in a much better mood if you do. When she actually discovers the truth, you can actually let yourself loosen up a lot more around he when she is here." Edward is actually getting exited about the prospect of finally getting a mate like the rest of them will.

"One more thing. This is for mainly you Carlisle." He heads down the stairs to the living room. "I have good news, the wolves are agreeable to a change in the treaty, and will get in contact with you over the next day or two to discuss the changes. The only changes I can get them to allow, is the banning of you from their lands. You will be allowed on, only with an escort, unless there is an emergency. Furthermore, both Carlisle and Edward are on call if any medical emergency comes up, like that one I mentioned to you before Carlisle." He nodded. It was the better than he could have hoped for, considering that the wolves are their natural enemies. "He also agrees, to sending them the meat from any animals you feed off of, as well as thanks you for the ones I delivered to them already. They also want to be allowed on your lands as well. They agreed to the same restrictions of and escort unless it is an emergency.

I also manage to add in that Bella and myself are considered able to escort for them, which will give them the ability to help keep us safe if and when the more dangerous times happen. It was typed up there, and Billy and Sam have gone over it with a fine tooth comb to check for anything that could be considered hidden. Since they found nothing, and Jared, who just phased a few days ago for the first time, is actually a newly graduated law student. So after they took him through the wolf training course (giggles), he looked over and agreed this was fair to both sides. They will either call me to get it, or call you to meet them."

Carlisle agreed immediately, it was the best he could ever hope for with the treaty. They will be excellent allies against any others that will inadvertently try to harm Bella or myself, as they are far better trackers than any of his family. The call actually came on Saturday, when Bella is in La Push. Carlisle came with Esme, as the others used the sunny day as an excuse to go hunting for larger animals farther off. Alice and Rose made sure that Carlisle and Esme had enough make up to keep them from being noticeable in the light, as well as gave them some Hand warmers, and heated clothes to change in to.

This will be the first major challenge to overcome, and they wanted everything to go right. Esme even baked a few cakes for the occasion. I was also going with them, as the third party who helped organized the new treaty. I really wanted some of Esme's cake. They are just divine!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Treaty Signing, Leah, Bella on the Beach**

Following my suggestion, we left a bit earlier to meet up with Billy. It was just Carlisle, Esme, myself, and a backseat full of processed meats, as well as a few cakes from Esme. I got to snack on a cupcake made from each cake, as everyone of them are different. Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, lemon, and chocolate chip. The cupcakes did not last very long.

We pulled into Sam's house where both he, Emily, Seth and Leah had helped move the meat inside to a spit where Emily immediately began cutting up the meat into what will eventually be burgers, steaks, sausages, and roasts. The cakes stayed in the car, as they were for the meeting. Emily was quite grateful, as she was complaining how often Sam can eat. By the smile she had, she it did not bother her in the least, as she really loved cooking. When Emily was all set, all of us left to the meeting hall Seth opted to stay at Sam's, and help Emily with the food prep. "There really was a lot of meat there, and Emily will need help moving and carrying it all quickly." he said as a viable excuse. He didn't really like those stuffy meetings.

With the cakes inside the meeting hall ad everything setup, the elders had all came it at the same time, with only one exception, Harry Clearwater. He came in a couple minutes later, apologizing. Complaining about some minor heartburn from the breakfast he had. Carlisle was careful to note that in his mind, _'That is a symptom of an impending heart attack. I am glad I brought my medical bag in with me.' _he thought.

The meeting did not really last too long, only about an hour or so, in which Carlisle kept a very close watch on Harry, without anyone noticing. Leah was sitting back where I am, still a bit tied from being up a lot earlier than she normally is, had put her head on top of mine to use as a pillow. I wasn't too far off from falling asleep myself, but I wanted to stay awake, as I knew Bella must have just arrived at the beach with her classmates by now. The fact that Leah was feeling very warm right now did not help with me staying awake.

The new treaty was signed and while no one really celebrated, the room did disperse and shacks were distributed. I so did not horde as much cake as I could, I swear. It was a funny scene, especially when I shoved a fork full into Leah's mouth. It made her grab large slices of each for her own. Esme was thrilled that her cakes were being eaten, even if it was really only me and Leah that were doing a good bit of eating of them.

The impromptu party was going perfectly well, until Harry started complaining about some dizziness, only to get him before he could take two steps towards the exit with a massive heart attack. Carlisle was next to him in an instant, with a cup of water and some powered aspirin coaxing him to drink it. As it will help him survive. It immediately caught Leah's attention who jumped up and quickly ran over to him. Carlisle had immediately started working on Harry, doing everything he knew to help him survive. Esme had moved to the edge of the room, not wanting to get in anyone's way, but ready to help out as needed. She had also called for an ambulance, and gave the location of the meeting hall, whole staying on the phone, she was telling them everything Carlisle was saying about his condition, and what he was doing, as this could save a lot of time for when they got there.

Leah was devastated at the sight she was greeted with when she finally seen her father. She was already crying and getting very close to panicking. The other elders told her to back up and give room, as Esme was gently trying to steer her away. "He will survive this Leah. Carlisle was next to him as soon as it started. He will not let your father die." Esme was trying to get the girl to calm down, but Leah just couldn't. She was starting to shake, her form was beginning to blur on the edges. The tell tale signs of her phasing can be seen clear as day. I should for everyone to back off from Leah immediately. It was a lucky thing I did, because as soon as everyone got clear of her, Leah exploded, and a giant wolf. Well giant is prospective. Compared to Sam, she is small, but to me, she is massive.

Sam quickly phased himself to help keep her from losing control, but when Leah seen this much larger wolf, she immediately started backtracking, right through the snack table. "NOOO! Not the cakes!" I shouted. They were damn good, of course I wouldn't want to see them go to waste. Which caused her too look my way, and just freeze up. _'Wait!' _I go off in my head. _'I am her imprint? How can this be? I am not even from this world.'_ I went off ranting in my head about how impossible this is, while on the outside, I was slowly walking towards her, hands out.

Billy had turned to Leah immediately after I yelled to give her space, and seen her phase. He then looked at me, very much wondering how I knew that was about to happen. Not that he was upset, there were a few people around her, ad they could have been severely injured. Having a room full of blood and vampires was not a good mix. When he noticed me slowly heading towards her he quickly told me to stay back, but I couldn't stop now. I had to know the truth. The fact that Sam blocked Billy from moving towards me also lent more evidence to the fact.

When I had made it to her head, I could see her laying down. And allowing me to pet her head. "Good morning Leah." I said calmly. "Your father will be fine. Look, he is already awake." Carlisle got up, and left sue to care for him, stating there should be an ambulance here in a moment, as it pulls up. "He is past the danger, and should make a full recovery." I whisper for both of them to freeze as if they are statues, which hey do, just in time for the medics to walk in with a stretcher.

Harry is quickly loaded up and along with Carlisle and Sue are taken to the hospital. The elders quickly turn towards to Leah and Sam, who had not phased back. Leah of course collapsed in a huff, all the stress leaving her as the ambulance left, and the news that her father will survive making her tired. Her tail was also stating to wag slightly as I went back to petting her again. I call for a few towels, or some clothes for them, as they will phase back naked. "Sam, can you get her to phase back when the towels arrive? He gives a nod, and continues to start at Leah, even nudge her with his nose.

A few towels arrive as hold a couple of them for when Leah turns back, and even one for Sam as he doesn't have spare clothes. It was an agonizing twenty minute before Leah was finally able to change back. I had immediately put the towels over back and butt as she became more human, to hide her modesty. Sam quickly changed back and I tossed a towel towards him to cover up. Once the rest of the room cleared out with the exception of myself, Sam, and Leah, did the new wolf decide to actually stand up, this time with me covering her front sides and tying up the towels to secure the in place.

"Lets get Esme to drive us all back to your place. Leah will need to rest, and Seth will need to know about his dad. Just be ready in case he phases as well at the news." Esme quickly gets the car running and holds the door open for us, with me thanking her as Leah is helped into the car by Sam. We hurry back to Sam's so she can get some new clothes. I go to remind her to wear only clothes that she does not mind being shredded, because she may phase at any time she gets pissed. She puts her head back on top of mine and I can feel her nod. She also grabs my hand without even realizing it, only to sigh in content. I could feel rather than see Sam's smirk. "I know Sam, she imprinted on me." I say to him.

Great. Now I will have to explain what my real power is, and I don't even know what that will mean to Leah. _'Can I pull her out of the book?'_ I think to myself. _'Will her now immortality me transferred over if I can pull her out? Is there a way to make me immortal as well?' _this line of questioning lasts for a while, even after Sam pulls Seth out of the house and into the woods to explain about Harry, and to his luck, Seth did not phase. I guess the trauma was not severe enough to make it happen.

With all was said and done, Leah went to sleep, while Emily was cooking a large lunch for Sam, and enough for Leah to have when she wakes up. I quickly excused myself to go walk on the beach. Esme told m she will run home and leave me the keys do I can head back when I am ready to. I thank her and head towards the beach. I can see the others there relaxing by the large beach bonfire, while Bella and Jacob were alone and talking.

I come up to hear the end of the tales about the vampires. Good this happened like it was supposed to. I jump on the log to make my presence known, only to trip and face plant myself in the sand again. It took Jacob picking me up to get me up on the log. Bella the one one of us three that was not laughing, mainly because she is a massive klutz. "Well," I start to say, only stopping to spit out more sand. "That was unpleasant. But the good news is the meeting went well today. You will most likely see me around here a little more often swimming in the ocean is fun, but not something I like doing alone. I don't want to get dragged out to sea." This caused Jacob to laugh harder.

"So, Bella how did you like his story telling ability?" I ask her. She replied he was good at it, which made him puff his chest out in pride. I tell her his father is much better, which deflates his massive ego a bit. We all continue to talk a bit more when the others were packing up to leave. Mike walks up to us, to tell her it is time to go, but I suggest I can bring her home as I am still going to be staying here a little while longer. Bella is hesitant, until I tell her I can tease Edward about me hogging his girlfriend for the day, which makes her blush slightly. She knows I live the the Cullen house with them, so she takes me up on my word. Jacob stays to play tour guide and shows me the tide pools. We help Bella there so she doesn't trip and stumble the whole way there.

On the way to the pools, I tell Jacob about Harry's heart attack, stating he will be fine, that Dr. Cullen was able to treat him almost immediately after it started. Plus the ambulance got there just after the pain ended, so he will recover. He was happy, because while he didn't care for Leah much, Seth was at least an acquaintance, if only a year younger.

We stay there until I am found by Leah, who asks if I want to join her for dinner before I leave. I tell her that I am also going to be taking Bella home as well, so she got a free invite too. Jacob was told he can eat at home, much to my enjoyment. Bella was giggling lightly with me. It was already getting late and he needed to make dinner soon for his dad anyways. Leah told him Billy ordered a couple pizzas, which made him perk up and just take off, running all the way home. Bella was laughing even harder now.

Dinner was a simple thing. Sam and Leah had medium rare steaks, while the ladies all agreed on the stew, I did steal a bit from Leah's plate when she got up to refill her drink. All in all, it was an enjoyable evening. I told her I would be back in the morning, as I had nothing else I had to do, that weekend. I did mention that I was wanting to take a trip some time to Port Angeles and check out some books at the book store, see if anything new came out to save a trip to Seattle. I made sure to trade phone numbers with Leah, just in case, and with Bella. I had an idea that she will want to go in the next few days if her part of the story is back on track. This time she will not be alone.

As we leave Sam's house, Seth and Leah head home as well, I promise I will call her when I get home so we can talk more, making her nod and smile as I pull away. I ask where she lives, even though I already knew, and take her home. Arriving back at the Cullen house, Edward asks me what took so long getting back? "You blurred out of Alice's vision, so we all were getting worried." he said. I explained the whole day to him, including the heart attack and Leah phasing. He did not enjoy that, and requested I keep my distance, as they are quite volatile. This caused me to snort and set him to rights. "Trust me on this Edward, I know them even better than I know vampires, they will never harm me, because of what happened, I am now protected by their most absolute laws. 'No wolf may, under any circumstances, bring harm in any shape or form to another imprint.'" I recite. "Leah imprinted on me almost immediately after phasing due to her father's heart attack, so expect to see her around here a bit. Just don't give her any attitude, and she should be fine." Edward nodded in understanding. He asked about Bella afterwords since I had told him about the conversation she had with Jacob on the beach.

"It happened as planned. She will be spending the next couple days looking up everything she can about the cold ones, and wanting to go to the book store in Port Angeles, sometime within the week. I hinted that I would need go to the book store soon myself as I am running out of books to read, so she should call me to invite since I also let slip that my schedule if free for the next week. I will need to borrow Esme's car again for it." Esme said it was fine, and that Carlisle is on the way home now, since Harry is resting just fine now, and is expected to make a full recovery in thanks to Carlisle's assistance.

"Good. That is definitely a load off my mind. That means Leah will either call or text me soon to tell me the good news." I say, just as my phone goes off. Leah was indeed texting me about her father's condition, and again thanking me for warning her ahead of time that this would have happened. I sent her reply, asking her how early I can stop by tomorrow. Her almost immediate reply is any time I want, but the earlier the better. I reply that I will see her after I have breakfast, send the message and put the phone up. I also warn Edward, that he will need to follow us to when we do go to Port Angeles, as there will be some very unsavory people there. He tentatively asks what kind of people. "The same you used to hunt during your rebellious period. This time I will have my phone, and I know you can track it using your phone. I will send you a text when I spot them, so stay nearby and wait for my signal." he agreed, very reluctantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dire Warnings, Port Angeles, and Prep**

The rest of the weekend turned out rather dull for Bella, which is very good for us. I spent all my available time with Leah, and we were getting rapidly closer. I can't even remember being this happy with anyone else, which made Leah smile when I mentioned it to her, I am really loving that bright smile she has reserved only for me. Not even Sam had seen one like it when they were together. And they were very close then. Now they are more like siblings which suits them fine. On Monday I figure I have waited long enough, and I call Sam today, instead of Leah. I ash him if Jared had phased yet, and he admitted he did that night after the meeting, I told him it was fine, and it is good that he did. We will have a situation soon, that will require all of them. You could hear the seriousness in his voice as he asks for details. I tell him to come to the Cullen's house so I can explain it all in detail to everyone. I end the conversation telling him it is almost time to hunt. Immediately after, I call Leah, informing her the same thing I told Sam, she tells me she will be over immediately, and hangs up.

I am happy I decided to do this in the morning since Carlisle will have an evening shift the next couple of days, and we will need everyone to hear this. When the wolves arrive, not more than twenty minutes later, they are all as wolves. I ask Edward to translate for them as they do not all feel very comfortable out of the form. Carlisle said it is reasonable and I start the briefing.

"Alright, this weekend there will be a big thunderstorm coming, with almost no rain." Alice cheers up and that means baseball time to her. "That night, we will be playing baseball in a field that they will be showing you once this is over. As the fastest of the groups, Edward and Leah should go. They will take the least amount of time to get there and back." Edward says in almost a monotone, "That is acceptable, we can see the path they take as well as stay in communication." I nod, continuing, "Three vampires will show up during the game, one is a redhead by the name of Victoria. She is the only Female in the group, and potentially the most dangerous. She is very good at escaping, and her senses are very good at detecting threats., her fighting skills are below average, so if she is caught, destroying her will be easy." They nod at my assessment. "Edward could handle the redhead alone, which makes it easier, as he will have Leah with him. She will be the only one able to keep up. Work together you too, Bella's fate, could be hinged on this, as could mine, as I also have to be in the clearing when they show up." Leah nods, at the same time as Edward, not saying anything.

"Next we have the taller blonde male, who goes by James. He is a very skilled fighter, and will take at least Emmett, and Jasper working together. Sam, you will assist them, as your strength will be very useful. Box him in and force him to fight, then take care of him fast. Alice, this James, he was the tracker that was after you back when you were still human." Her eyes grew wide at the implications. "If you can capture him, you can force a conversation out of him before you all destroy him." She nods, taking a position near Jasper's group.

"Finally the last one, he is a short african vampire who goes by the name of Laurent. He will not assist the two at all, so he is no threat. Carlisle can deal with him alone. I do not want him killed, but talked to. Send him up to your cousin Irina, I believe he will be her mate, if he is willing to work for it." Carlisle nods, glad to have a non-combat part of the plan. "Jared will be on stand by unless one group or another needs him. For the group taking out James, I want Jasper in charge. He used to be in the American civil war, and actually made the rank of major due to his strategies, and skill in combat. Trust that he will see you through, as he does not believe in making any sacrifices to achieve his goals." Jasper nods at me, while the wolves agree with this.

Leah, you will need to listen to Edward, in your hunt, he can track her based on her thoughts alone, so he will be able to give you a heads up on everything she is going to do before she even does it. Your hunt will take the longest. As soon as James is ripped to pieces, signal Jared to assist Edward then move to assist him as well. Emmett will also join you in this. There is chance she will head towards the ocean. You must avoid that at all costs. Call us if it happens. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett will continue to follow her and try to steer her back to land should that be the case. Call us once she is also in pieces." Leah nods, while her tail seemed to start wagging on it's own, making the other wolves laugh.

Edward had asked, in the monotone voice which signifies it is coming from the wolves, asked why can't we just kill all three. "Normally I would have him die as well, but saving him would mean he is in our debt as well. Simply put, you could easily threaten hi to never show up in this area again or you will hunt him down. You will all have to come back holding parts of the other two to make this threat more credible. I suggest the others making some light hearted complaints at how unfair it was that you got them before they did. Since Laurent is the only one of the three with seemingly no special abilities of his own, he will be terrified of you and will gladly stay clear of your lands and will be too terrified to hunt around here. The group we will be sending him to, are another group of animal drinkers like the Cullen are. He will have to conform to their diet."

Sam nodded, and spoke directly to Edward. He said, "They will be fine with us while in the clearing, and with all of you downwind in the woods. We will also have another meeting close to game time as well, but to allay your worrying, Bella and I will stay with Esme, Rosalie and Jared until he heads off to assist. If all goes well we can catch them before they even leave the field and finish them immediately. Listen for me to speak once they arrive, take cues from me and you will know when to show yourselves. And make sure when you do, you look as intimidating as you can." I say with a smirk. "I want a fear factor high enough to paralyze them instantly. If you can sneak in and hit them from behind before they run, then it is even better." The wolves love the idea, and they talk more about running scenarios in groups to help team work. I agree, but add that the win condition of these exercises will be capture only. And they stop when one is caught. Esme volunteers to be the runner for that scenario, as she is able to jump around just as well as any others can. As for the combat, Edward volunteers as long as he is not running drills with Leah.

We agree to alternate drills to allow for the wolves to watch from multiple angles. With this little meeting over, Edward and Leah race off together to where the clearing is, only to return not even a minute later. They make it back at the same time which makes me wonder if they race back. I know Leah is competitive, so it is a good friendship point between them. The teamwork drills continue for the rest of the day, with Leah resting next to me when it is not her turn, and Jasper giving them instruction as to how most vampires act, fight, and move. He is also giving in depth lessons on how to handle a newborn vampire, as they are much stronger and faster, but are unable to take a hit as well. He figures that if they are going to be allies, they may as well learn everything he has to teach, often using Emmett as a good example due to his strength and fighting style, which he decided to not use his boxing for the demonstration as newborns are all instinct.

This lasts well into he night, until I am woken while laying on top of Leah, no clue how I actually got there. I continue to ride on top of her until we stop at the house where I have to get down. She runs around the house real quick, only to walk back a minute later wearing a simple shirt and shorts combination. She walks me inside as I am still on the verge of falling asleep, needing to get directions to my bedroom so I can go to sleep. I don't remember much after that, except what I think was a kiss. I will need to ask her the net time I see her.

The next day I get a call from Bella asking if I want to go with her to Port Angeles to look at books, and I agree, but on the condition that we take my car. It is much better on gas anyway, so Bella agrees. I met up with her at her house ten minutes later, ready to go. She hops into the car, and we take off. The drive was quiet, as neither of us felt the need to talk for the whole trip. We decide to use the parking space close to the restaurants, as I manages to convince her to grab dinner with me afterwords. She calls charlie to let him know, and tells him she can order a pizza for him to pick up on the way home if he wants. He agrees, and I order it for him, making sure to get him the large meat pizza and some wings to go with it.

As we are walking to the the book store, I send Leah a text telling her where we are, and if she wants to have a dinner with us, she can meet us back at the restaurant in an hour or two. Also informing her Edward will be here as well, so we can each get our own tables so they can talk more privately. She quickly agreed and says she will be running here soon. With everything in place, Edward is already here as I seen his car turn the corner away from where we are. He is using his powers on me to keep track of where we are.

Bella has been unusually quiet the whole time, so I believe she is still thinking about Edward and him being a vampire. We make it to the book shop pretty quick, but it does not have very many interesting books. It did however have a book on the Quillute legends. I pulled it off the shelf, to show Bella, asking her to check it out and see if Jacob's storytelling is accurate. It does not take her long until she realized this was the exact book she was looking for, and immediately purchased it. I had picked up a dream catcher and a couple puzzle books before we left.

It was already dark, so we kept together and started walking back. I had spotted the group of beasts, because I will not call those who rape humans, I send a text sating I see them, ad to get ready. His response is that he is a street away. I tell him to wait until they surround us before moving in, just to make sure they are the same ones.

Turns out, they were the same ones. Bella is starting to look nervous, almost constantly looking around now. I grab her hand, and tell her we are ok, and I always have backup. Just before we get to the end of the street, they come out ahead of us and surround us completely. Trying to get us to willingly go with them. They disgusted the both of us, and I tell them to leave us alone. I was ignored, as they were focusing more on her. She hadn't screamed yet, which I attributed tat to fear, but I was not really worried, Edward was around the corner now where he could actually see us.

What I didn't expect, was for Leah to come up and slam one of them into a wall, knocking him out, before turning to face the others. This brought those animals back to their senses, until they seen it was another female. Let me just point it out that they are idiots. All of them. Well it turned out that Edward was no needed, as Leah beat the living piss out of all of them after one remaining ones tried to slap her and decide she was to be their bitch before the night was over. Bella was shocked at their change in attitude, almost as she was shocked at Leah's complete brutality on those animals. As we all walked away, none of them seen a laughing Emmett and Jasper step out of the car and walk towards them. We actually met up with Edward a block away as Bella ran right to him. We all get into his car and head back towards the Italian restaurant where we each get a separate table.

The dinner itself was very good, as I had not had a good Italian meal in a long time. Ad Leah had never had one, so she just ordered what I did. She had also ordered quite a bit more. Like the whole pan. It was funny to see the waitress's face when she ordered a whole pan instead of just what I did. She told me she could hear the the conversation going on between the other two, and I told her that nothing important will be said until he takes her home.

The trip home was us talking about how badly she beat the hell out o those animals, but in the middle of it, I got a text, which she had read out to me. "Those criminals have been taken to a police station with a letter describing the events that took place. Two of them had outstanding warrants to their name as well." we had a good laugh about that as we made our way back, the other two already far ahead of us as Edward liked to go that fast, while I just went the speed limit.

"Hey Leah, I was wondering." I started, which got her attention from laughing. "That night you tucked me into bed, did you kiss me?" She sobered up really quick, only to quietly admit it. I just told her, "Next time you kiss me, I want to be awake to enjoy it." which caused her to blush. I just grabbed her hand and held it for the rest of the drive. The both of us talking until I got another text from Bella stating she is home already. I gave Leah the response of 'I am not even half way back yet you speed demon!' to which her response afterwards is a complaint that he drives way too fast for her liking. I relay that I will text her when I get home since texting while driving is bad, especially on these phones. One more short message of ok later, and the phone was put up. "Thanks Leah, it was easier than having to pull over to reply." she grabbed my hand again as a welcome and we continued on to La Push.

When we pulled up to her house, she didn't really want to leave yet. I am not blaming her, I did not want her to leave yet, I enjoy just having her with me too much. "Well, it looks li better get inside the house, before they come out wondering why the car is here." She said. I agree, but before I let her go, I did mention that I am still awake, which she understood instantly. She leaned in for a kiss that felt like heaven. My arms were around her without me even knowing. I did not want her to leave. But sadly all good things must come to an end, for now. No matter how much I didn't want it to. She gave me one small peck on the lops before she ducked out of the car and headed up to her front door. I slowly started heading back home, before I spotted Edward on the side of the road. I pulled over near him, and he told me he will drive us back, as I am too drunk to make it. I gladly moved over and let him drive. It let me daydream about that wonderful kiss all the way until I fell asleep at some point on the way back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lunch with Vampires, Hunting the Hunters**

The rest of the week followed with the same pattern, school in the mornings for most of the Cullen, while I was with Leah, then the afternoons were more Edward and Bella time, with both of them constantly asking questions to each other. About anything and everything. Me and Leah just chilled at the beach or with a movie. On Thursday I told Edward to invite Bella over, "and make sure she is hungry when she comes by. We are going to be having shrimp alfredo with garlic bread and a salad. Also, just to let you know, Leah will be there too. We will be staying together tonight. And no we will not be doing anything inappropriate. She just wants to have me close. My guess is because of tomorrow. It will also be a good idea to invite her over for baseball tomorrow afternoon when you go to pick her up. You can use the excuse that I want someone to talk with while we laugh at all of your attempts to cheat." he snickered at that comment, but did as asked.

Leah showed up shortly after he left to pick up Bella. My welcoming smile appeared automatically as she greeted me with another heart stopping kiss. I after she pulled away I sat there dazed on her lap while trying to come back to my senses. It makes her laugh when she does that, asking if I will ever get used to that. I replied with "I hope not." where she had immediately kissed me again. When Edward and Bella got back, I was in Leah's lap with my head on her shoulder talking to her about my hopes for tomorrow. And that if we succeed I will be spending another night with her. I waved at Bella when she got close and told her to go one in and meat everyone else, I was too busy out here right now. Giggling at me, she went in.

It did not take long to go through the introductions and the tour, with her asking more questions about the place, even going as far as asking if there were any coffins. Edward immediately started laughing. And told her they don't sleep, ever. Lunch was shortly after for the three of us, and Edward had himself a thermos full of animal blood. Bella asked what it was he was drinking, so he told the truth. I just told her to think of it as tomato soup instead. It was easier that way.

After lunch I took Leah to my room and we stayed in and watched movies while Bella and Edward did their own thing, even going to his meadow for a few hours. The rest of the day was absolutely perfect. We watched movies and played games until dinner, which was a nice steak and potatoes with a medley of vegetables covered in cheese and a loaf of cheese bread. There was no leftovers. We spent the evening cuddled together watching movies and kissing with a lot of cuddling. I eventually fell asleep in her arms, which is rapidly becoming my favorite place to be.

The next morning dawned cloudy. According to Alice the weather will be perfect for baseball tonight. Edward stayed will Bella last night so he will bringing her over when it is time. Just after lunch, Sam and Jared arrived, ready in their wold forms. Leah runs off around the house to change and head back, bringing her clothes with her I hold out my hands for her to give them to me so I can put them up inside our bedroom. She lowers herself down indicating she wants me to ride on her. I gladly jump up, only to fall back down, much to the laughter of Emmett and even Sam, which caused Leah to glare at him as a wolf. I ask Jasper or Alice to place me on top of her, because Emmett is laughing to much. I hold on and keep low as we head through the forest. Her speed increasing the whole time, while making sure I wasn't about to fall off or hit any branches all the way to the field. We made it there within five minutes.

As I got off of her I turn around she she immediately licks mu face once. Her tail wagging again as I started laughing. I give her a kiss on her nose, whispering, "when it is time, 'Sic em',and I will reward you the best I can. But be safe, Edward will not let you get hurt." I give her a small lick on her nose, which causes her to actually sit down and wrap her paw around me, giving me a hug. "I love you too." I whisper back. She lets go of me and slowly walks back to the pack.

"It's showtime." I say when I see the jeep pulling into the field. Everyone nearby hear me, understanding it is time to start. Bela comes to sit next to me, both of us wearing extra ball caps. As the game started. I don' think I will ever look at baseball again, at least not the way they play it. Not even five minutes in and there were at least to my count two attempts to cheat from each team. Both teams were letting Bella make the calls. We would whisper between us first unless it was obvious. What was funny was that a lot of it was stuff we couldn't really see, so most of the calls for foul were by Esme.

The game went in this fashion for almost an hour, when Alice stiffened, indicating the other small coven changed to intercept. Edward nodded at me to answer my thoughts, so I know it was time. With a call that only the others could hear if they were close, "I whispered, places, everyone the stage is set." the game continued for another fifteen minutes, but no one hitting nothing more tan pop flies, before Edward stopped, looking towards the back end of the field. Three vampires came walking out of the woods.

They stopped as soon as they hit the clearing, they were looking as relaxed as if they were scared of nothing. Laurent stepped up and as he was the acting leader greeted us, while introducing the other two. The wolves circled around with the changing wind, which actually was in our favor for once. We accepted their invitation to join, while making some funny remarks. The game was about to start, when James caught Bella's and my scents. His comment bout bring a snack had instantly put Edward on edge. I couldn't help it, but to laugh. None of them noticed a trio of wolves padding silently toward them.

"We are not snacks, but mates. We just haven't been changed yet. It would be too noticeable if we were changed now, mainly because of our age." They are all looking at me intently, completely missing the wolves standing right behind them. I snap my fingers loudly, which then Leah and Sam immediately bit down on their respective targets. Sam caught James by his head and ripped it off, but Victoria had jumped away at the last second, causing Leah to miss. That was what Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward waited for. They immediately chased after Victoria, along with all three wolves. They disappeared in the trees almost instantly. The ones that stayed ripped what was left of James apart, while I walked over to set him a blaze.

I had then immediately turned to Laurent, who as struggling to escape the grip that Esme and Rosalie, and Carlisle had him in. I took the opportunity to speak. "Calm down Laurent, we are not going to kill you." he slowed down his struggling, but he still didn't believe me. I will have to give him a reason to stop. "I know who who and where your true mate is. If you calm down I can tell you where they are." The struggling stops altogether, out of shock. "Who are you?" he asks me. I give him a smile. "You can call me Lady Sajian." I reply. "I can tell you who your mate is, and where she is, but you will have to work hard to earn her trust. She was betrayed once in the past, and will not be so eager to trust again. You will find her among the coven that lies to the north, on the outskirts of Denali, Alaska. Do not hunt any humans in that area. No matter what. They only live there because they, like the family here, do not feed from humans, rather from animals."

He was intrigued by such a concept. "Talk to Carlisle about it. We can all head back to the permanent settlement he has nearby. As long as you do not make any threatening gestures towards me or Bella here, you will not have to fear death." He agreed rather easily as we all walked headed back. Esme even taking us back in the jeep, which was really fun. (Just because I like speed, doesn't mean I like to drive stupidly fast.) We arrived as Carlisle was pointing out to Laurent where we are on the map, and the general area their cousins are in Alaska. He nodded and thanked him again. Turning to me, he also thanked me for this opportunity, also stating he has been alone and looking for his mate for a long time. I nod to him and wish him luck on his journey. Carlisle calls them immediately after Laurent leaves, informing them about his arrival, also hinting to them that he might be a suitable mate for Irina. The conversation does not last long after, and he hangs up the phone. "Now we wait." he said.

Bella was nervous, even shaking a little bit at what had just happened. I grab some cokes for the sugar, and a container of water for myself, and haul Bella towards Edward's room. Esme went to her room which was only right across the hall, just in case. Carlisle was in his office , which was right below us, and Rosalie was pacing nearby waiting for Emmett to hurry up and get back to her. I hand Bella the can and tell her to drink some, which does does immediately, and finishes the first can in a few seconds. I sit her down on the couch so I can explain to her what happened. "Bella, that group of vampires, two of them, James and Victoria were going to hunt you as soon as James caught your scent. I have an ability like Alice's, only much stronger. While her abilities are subjective, to the whims of a mind change, mine are not. They are guaranteed, unless change is forced upon them.

"The vision was of us being killed, unless they are stopped first. The only way to stop them is to kill them. Those giant wolves are natural vampire hunters. They are faster, and far deadlier then you think. It is the same thing along the lines of a normal wolf hunting a human. That is what these giant wolves to do vampires." Bella nodded to indicate she understood. "I can't tell you who or what the wolves are, any more than to tell you they are allied with us. And will also be protecting us. With just one redhead against all others, she has absolutely no chance to survive. Edward is faster than her, so she can't escape for long Emmett is far stronger than she is, too, not to mention Jasper is more skilled, and Alice can tell what she is going to do as soon as the redhead does, and can intercept her if she tried to escape in the trees. They have all the bases covered, and that is not even including the wolves, who are all faster and stronger than even the Cullens."

this helped to reassure her and allow her to lay down. She asks to go to the living rm so she can wait there, so we go down. I grab me a couple medium sized tubs of ice cream and two spoons, and hand one to Bella, while I go and pop in a movie to watch. About twenty minutes in I get a call from Leah. She is upset that the redhead keeps slipping through their traps. She made it to the ocean, but started swimming south. The others are running along the cliff sides keeping watch on her as she swims. All of the vamps are in the water swimming after her, while Sam and Jared are running ahead, while she will catch up. "Ok. I expected something like that might happen. I was hoping she would make a mistake before she got that far. I want you to try to run ahead of her swimming, and see if you can catch her in a pincer. You know she will try to dodge, just pick a direction and lunch in it, would have a one in three to hit. If you can get the others to do the same at different parts maybe we can catch her in something she can't escape from." Leah agreed, and told me she will call later, and that she loves me and hung up.

I make it back to Bella. Telling her it was an update with the chase. Since she is the only one that doesn't know, I fill her in, sparing no detail. We continue eating the ice cream, while watching movies, that we lose track of time. Finally at about six in the evening, we get another call. This time it is from Edward. I immediately put it on speaker phone.

"What's the situation?" I ask immediately. I could hear the cheering in the background and him saying "We got her. Was a hell of a chase." I am sure even he could hear Bella's sigh of relief through the phone. "I am glad, now where are you guys anyway?" I asked out of curiosity. I heard Leah shouting that she was freezing her ass up here, but she will be back in about two to three hours. I told them to not rush it, that me and Bella are just eating ice cream and watching movies. Edward told me I will need to take her home, and that he will see her then, as they are about fifty miles south of Nome Alaska. I tell him that I will meet Leah back at her place in La Push tonight. I am sure they will want to know of the successful hunt. Edward hangs up and I turn to see Bella happily munching on some chips to go with her ice cream. I quickly make us a couple pepperoni and salami sandwiches for us to eat, before I take her home.

When charlie sees up, he asks what happened to Edward. I chose to make up something on the fly. "Well, they all get very competitive when they play baseball." I started. "Edward caught a home run hit, right into his head, which knocked him out." Charlie winced at the pain that much have been. He asked if Edward was alright, but I waved it off. "Carlisle was there so he was just fine. His team did lose because he dropped the ball, though. He will be fine tomorrow. Carlisle said it was apparently a glancing hit, barely enough to really do anything. Bella wanted to wait for him to wake back up before we came back, so that was why we were a couple hours later than what was planned."

Charlie said he was glad no one was seriously hurt, and that Edward has woken up. He told Bella that he already had dinner, and there are no leftovers, but Bella said she already ate before we left, so it was no problem. I left shortly after that, and head to La Push. I first stopped at the Clearwater house where Harry came out when he seen me walking alone. The first thing I said, was "mission successful, with no injuries on our side." to put him at ease. He let me inside where he called over Billy and the other elders. When they got over I quickly informed them of how everything went, from what I could see, as well as the two phone calls I received. They all breathed a sigh of relief. I had told them it would take a few hours to get back, due to where they were when they finally caught her. He showed me to where Leah's room was and let me inside. He told me that the fridge is open if I get hungry, or I can rest while I am waiting for her to return. I thank him and go lay down in her bed.

I am awoken at about three in the morning, by a tired and naked Leah crawling into bed with me. She immediately apologizes for waking me, but I am not hearing it. I give her a kiss and welcome her home. She immediately rolls me on top of her and kissed me while wrapping her arms around me holding me tightly. I am enjoying every minute of it. Too bad it was too dark to see her naked body, but I could feel it though my shirt. After I am out of breath, we finally stop, I lay my head next to her, still breathing hard. It did not take long for us to fall into blissful sleep, but before I did, I made sure to do one more thing. I stuck my tongue out and gave her a small lick on her nose again, telling her I love her. Her response was that she loved me too. Sleep was very good that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Confessions, Beach Fun**

It has been a week since James' visit and his subsequent death at our hands. I have been agonizing about telling Leah about my ability. I know I will have to, but I am trying to avoid it as much as I can. Stupid move, I know. But I am scared as to what will happen when it is time for me to leave. I don't want to now. I have fallen to hard for Leah, and I don't want to get back up. On the moe interesting side, Bella is still adamant about not going to prom. Nothing any of us say will convince her. I had to get Charlie into the planning to convince her to go, after I convinced him to help. She needs this, more than she herself knows.

Her prom is still quite while away, so I have left all that to Alice, Edward, and Charlie to plan, while I spend as much time with Leah as I can. On a very positive note, the Cullens decided to give me a gift for all of this help I have done for them, as well as helping Edward find his mate. They gift me with a car. Not a fast one, but a safe one, and it is very fuel efficient too. Well, as much as it can be in that time. Rosalie even tuned it up to improve mileage and performance for the conditions normally found here. Now I can take my own car to La Push whenever I want. I still like riding on my wolf when we are together, though.

Having decided to stop putting it off, I go to Leah's house, for what in my heart feels like the last time. I know that is not true in my head, I m still scared none the less. We go to a secluded spot on the beach we made, that is easily covered in case it rains and had a picnic. Leah can tell I am nervous about something, and it is starting to make her nervous, as she doesn't know why. Well, here it goes.

"Leah, I have a giant problem and I do not know a way out of it, and it stems from my powers." Leah gives me her attention, asking me what the problem is. "Well, before I explain exactly, you need to know my full history, and not the one I told everyone." she scoops me up and placed me on her lap, which lets me put my head on her chest just below her neck.

"Please start at the beginning." She asks. I nod. "My name is Sajian, like I said, but not much after is true. I do not have the ability to see the future, I have a far more powerful, and now it feels cursed, ability." I take a deep breath. Let it out, and keep going. "I have the ability to cross dimensions, as long as there is a literature based off of it, I can use that literature to cross into any dimension." I sit there, and wait for Leah to respond. She does not disappoint.

"That sounds like an excellent ability to have. The ability to jump into a story." she said. I nod. At first I thought it was, until I became the soul mate of one of the book characters, even worse since I fell in love with them. "But I still do not see what the problem is." she says calmly. I shudder, but continue on.

"The problem is I am not from this world, and I have no clue if I can take you with me when I have to leave." Leah stiffened. Tears are slowly leaking down my face. I can't stop them either. Leah can feel me crying in her arms, not that it was difficult to feel my tears, and me shaking while on her lap and being held like I am.

"Ever since you imprinted on me, I have been trying, desperately trying to see if I can use my ability on more than myself. I have gone through books, so many books. Being next to items. Having them in my hands. H-h-h-hiding them in my clothes." I stop to take another couple deep breaths to try to steady myself. "I even tried these things with living animals, like frogs. Nothing came with me, nor could I take things from those worlds I went to. I don't know what to do!" I practically shout, crying my eyes out and soaking through Leah's shirt. She is clueless as well, and does the only thing she can. Comfort me as best as she can as I cry myself to sleep in her arms.

I wake up in an entirely new place. A bedroom I have never been in before. The fact this is entirely new causes me to fully awaken instantly, almost freaking out, until Leah comes in, with Billy right behind her. Noticing my nervousness, Billy tells me I am resting in his room, as Leah didn't know what to do regarding my situation. "When it comes to extra abilities, I am afraid I am at a loss. That is normally a vampire issue instead of a wolf thing." Billy said kindly to me. "You did give me a scare when Leah brought you to here as it was the closest to the beach. You have been asleep for almost twenty four hours." I just tucked legs towards my body and put my chin kn my knee, slowly rocking back and forth. It reminded me of what house elves did in the Harry Potter book series.

"I don't know what your ability to see the future has to do with the problem you have, but for something like that, I am surprised you didn't ask Alice." Billy said, surprising me by using her name. Leah spoke up next. "Alice's power is different from Sajian's. She can only see the future only when a decision about it that affects her is made. If you change your mind, the vision changes." Billy seemed very thoughtful at hearing that. I had told her about all different kinds of powers that she will run into and which vampire has them sometime right after she imprinted on me, but before the baseball fight.

Billy asked a question which I thought was the most important one he could at that time. "Do the vampires have knowledge about others' abilities?" at the moment I wasn't sure what was meant when he asked, but I shook my head. "No, they don't leave that kind of information in a book, that could be stolen, and used against them." a few seconds later, it hit me. Eleazar! He has an ability to sense the abilities of another. For the first time since after meeting with Leah yesterday morning, apparently, I smiled. "I have an idea." I said. "But it will require me to call a second coven of vampires to come into the area, or for me to travel to Alaska to see them."

Billy was adamantly against calling other vampires around unless it was an emergency. He also did not want to send any of the wolves near an entirely different coven. Especially one that they don't have a treaty with. "I will have to talk to Carlisle about it all first. But I am sure his contact will be excited to hear about two humans who both have extremely powerful abilities. Normally these abilities never manifest until after they have changed. He may even be willing to come down alone or with his mate, who is also an animal drinker like he is." I refuse to leave Leah alone. It would absolutely devastate her like how Bella was in the Second book. Which reminds me, I have to make sure Edward does not make that mistake, as it was the reason the Volturi actually turned their eye to them in the first place.

"I have a few more years before everyone comes to a head anyway. None of this will have to be now." I say carefully. "I just refuse to leave Leah after this is all over." At this point Leah is holding me again, tightly, but not too much as to keep me from breathing. It was very comforting. _'At the very lest Eleazar will be here for Bella's wedding.' _ I thing to myself.

After Billy gave us some leftover pizza and spaghetti, Leah and I left. She took me back to our secluded spot on the beach. "After you fell asleep I held you there in my arms all day, letting you sleep. When you didn't wake up still, I panicked and took you to Billy's. He just let you sleep in his couch, and then had you transferred to his bedroom after the morning. We were going to call Carlisle if you didn't awaken soon." I mumbled an apology while still in her arms, causing her to chuckle, "You don't have to apologize for sleeping that long. I just had no idea you were even working that hard to begin with. We will figure this out. I promise. Even if I have to rip a hole through dimensions myself."

The confidence she spoke with filled me with such happiness, that I reached up and gave her a kiss. It wasn't a short kiss, either. It started like one of our normal ones, but as soon as she sat down with me in her lap again, I had immediately pulled myself up higher to face her evenly. That was so I could sit in her lap, facing her. I could feel her chest over mine, not too large, but not tiny like mine. I didn't care, I just never wanted to let go of her.

I had an nice little idea. While we were kissing I inched my tongue out and swiped her lips, causing her to open her mouth. It let my tongue inside. It felt like heaven when she did the same to me. Her hands, that were on my back started heading down towards my ass, I made no movement to stop her, I wanted Leah to keep going to feel her hands all over me, while our tongues were in each other's mouth. We both started moaning lightly, but mine picked up once I felt her very warm hands covering my add, making grabbing motions to message me there. It felt like heaven.

I slowly undid my hands, from around her neck, and from the whimper, I could tell she did not want it to happen, but as I slid them slowly down to her chest, her whimper started to turn into a pant. She had gripped my ass even harder, causing me to give both her tits a squeeze, while I started kissing down from her lips to her collar bone. Her panting and moaning were more pronounced now, especially as she was begging me to not stop. I had no intention of stopping. My hands slid down to the bottom of her shirt, which was barely below her chest, and slid them back up, under the shirt. She was not wearing any bra.

With my hands up her shirt already, she just quickly takes her hands and yanks it off, only ti put her hands right back where they were. I had t move one of her hands up under my shirt and bra as well, since I wanted her to do the same that I was to her. My kissed started trailing down until my mouth was even with her nipples, which I wasted no time sucking one into my mouth, while I pinched the other.

In a rush of pure lust, Leah quickly took my top and bra off, in one fell motion, leaving me topless to her as well. She lifted me until we were completely level before kissing again, only for her to start lifting me higher. Her lips and tongue went down my neck, and onto my chest. The pleasure was agony for me until I could feel her lips and tongue suck my nipple into her beautiful mouth. I was in heaven. That she was also pinching my other nipple at the same time only served to increase my pleasure. The build up was almost too much to handle, until one of her hands holding me up, slipped to cup my tiny pussy. I was undone right at that moment. I was shaking so hard it almost felt like a seizure, but my juices were gushing out by the gallons, all over the both of us. It was like a water hose in my pants.

I was so wet by the time my orgasm subsided, I started to quickly pull the rest of my clothes down, revealing how shaved I was. Which was all the invitation she needed to give another lip lock to a second pair of lips that I have. The shock of pleasure was so intense my scream was completely silent, I doubt even a dog could have heard from any distance. The penetration her tongue was doing felt so good to me it almost made me cum a second time. Her tongue was a little bit longer than a normal human's and it gig a great job of filling me up

"Come for me again my love." She said to me in between tongue thrusts. I was not that far from it as it was, but her second call for me to cum for her, and I finally went over the edge. My pussy was again squiring like a fire hose while I had her head clamped in between my legs, still licking and drinking my juices. I collapsed forward, almost passing out from the second orgasm she gave me.

When I finally stopped cumming, she set me down but I wasn't finished yet. "Your turn," I said. As I reached down towards her pants. She had slipped them off before I could get to them, eager for me to taste her. She was already wet as it was, and the fact she was shaved, made it look even better. I quickly clamped my mouth down on her pussy, quickly using my tongue to trace the folds and even probe the depths of her hole. She tasted exquisite to me, and I even started moaning as I was laying there naked, eating out my girlfriend. I could feel she was getting close, so I had used a couple fingers to shove inside, pushing her over the edge. I was treated to a very warm gush of liquid. A very sweet tasting liquid. I kept my mouth firmly planted on her to make sure not a single drop was wasted. I drank every drop of it, and I wanted more. As soon as the flow started slowing down, I shoved in three fingers sharply inside o her, causing her to have a second orgasm instantly, and her flow renewing back to full power again. My mouth did not separate from her for a while.

After she had stopped gushing a second time, I sat up in front of her and starting kissing her on her upper mouth again, this time sliding my self forward, until our pussies were touching. We both started grinding on each other, determined to bring us both off again. Tongue in each others mouths, one hand on each other's tits, and put pussies constantly grinding on each other. It did not take long for the both of us to cum. We both squirted so hard we could have drowned each other right then, but we did not stop. Our cum was splashing all over each other soaking the both of us to the bone, but we still did not stop.

It was only when I came very close to blacking out did we stop. Only for her to decide to shove a couple of her fingers inside of me, making me cum one last time. My scream could have woken the dead, if my mouth wasn't still attached to hers. That last gush was the last straw for my mind, and it promptly shut down. I had passed out.

I had woken up sometime later that same day, as least I hoped it was the same day, still naked and next to who I consider to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was also still naked, but her eyes were open, watching me. "Good morning." I say sleepily, as I reached up to give her a kiss. She returned it and responded with a good afternoon after the kiss was over. "How long was I asleep this time?" I asked. She said it was only an hour this time. I had tried to get up, but every part of me felt like jelly, and slightly sore, but not painful. I just felt really content. Our clothes were hanging on a spot of wood that had some sunlight facing it. They looked like they were almost dried.. I was in no hurry to put them on as I was enjoying the view of Leah in front of me, who is still equally naked.

"For my first time ever, that was completely mind blowing." I said. It brought a megawatt smile to her face. "I am glad. I felt the same, in fact I think I was actually close to passing out as well." I cuddled up to her as we continued to lay there. "It is going to suck when the rest of your pack inadvertently sees what happens." I say, with a wink. I was not embarrassed about my body, so I never really cared who sees it, as long as they know they don't touch.

Leah was turning red, "I had forgotten about that. She said with a whisper. "How can I keep them from seeing it?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't think it is possible with how your telepathy works. You will inadvertently think about it. At least I hope you will, a lot." I give her a cheeky smile. "You can always brag that you are getting more then they are." I knew Emily won't fuck him until after they are married, as she does not do birth control, and she does not want to get pregnant until after she is married. "And you know they can't tease you for making love to your imprint, especially when said imprint was the one that actually started it." My cheeky smile grew into a cheeky smirk. One that was mimicked by her. Today turned out to be a very good day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Interlude to Phase Two**

Bella's prom came and went, and she was very annoyed with most of us for tricking her into going. I was just glad she didn't say no to Alice dressing her up like a doll, as she puts it. Almost no one could resist her sad puppy eyes. And innocent demeanor, even when we all know her to be the opposite of innocent. That night after prom was over and Edward had dropped her off, he said he had to return to the house for a little bit before he came back to spend the night. That night we had another important meeting. This time it was at the Table.

"Well, this meeting is going to be about Bella's birthday party." I started. "Just to keep it from being a unmitigated disaster, because of Bella's accident prone self, we need to make sure some precautions are taken." Edward sighed. He could just start picturing an infinite set of possibilities going on. I decided to cut him off before he could brood about it. "Before Broody McBroodenson returns, I am going to say the accident Bella has, is a simple paper cut. The best ways to minimize this is to place her presents inside the store bought gift bags, but I am not sure it is necessary anymore. The real issue with it was that you would have been keeping yourself from drinking as much as you can, like you were doing before I came along. It would have hit Jasper extremely hard. There would have been no way to resist, until he came to his senses after getting bodied by both Emmett and Edward. As you have been feeding a lot more often, that should not be an issue one bit. Although I do still recommend going on a hunt the morning of for you jasper. Or a good idea, is to use opaque water bottles filled with blood, that you can drink on during the party. That way you are around it, and will not get overpowered. You can always take a drink from your bottle if necessary."

Jasper liked the idea, and quickly ran out of the room, coming back with a supply of opaque water bottles. After looking at them. I so wanted one. But I didn't say anything about that. Instead I said, "Those will be very good, as they will also block the scent of blood, since that scent will make Bella nauseous." Emmett snorted, and started laughing. I can' blame him. I thought it was funny too. "The important thing is you do not break her heart no matter what." I say with a small glare at Edward. He ask what he did to break her heart. "It is more of what would would have done if I had not showed." he still looked confused, so I replayed the whole of the New Moon movie in my head for him to see. The look of horror was so complete, he jumped back, and promptly tripped and fell down. "That what you seen is not the worse part yet Edward. You have to see the worst to truly understand." he made no movement, so I played the whole Volturi rescue, and the whole meeting with Aro.

Just to put him at ease slightly, I showed him how Bella can resist Aro, and even Jane and Alec. The haunted look started to slowly fade from his eyes. "How do we stop all of that from happening?" he asked. I nodded, "It is simple. Do. Not. Leave. Her. You have seen that doing so will cause her to fall into a catatonic state for months. She will become reckless, and even desperate to see you. And if it ever got to the point she stopped believing you existed, she would kill herself, because she literally cannot live with you." I motion to the others in the room, "While it would hurt her to never see any of the rest of your family, she could. But she literally cannot live without you. And we both know that if she died, you would go to Italy and get yourself killed, because you feel the same about her as she does about you." I head into the kitchen to grab me some water, while Edward informs the rest of them in high speed what he seen from me, that made him look that way.

I take a big drink, and a few deep breaths. _'I did not want to show you any of that, Edward. Ad for that I must apologize. You know know what can happen, you both love each other. Go to her. Keep her happy. Just don't have sex with her until after you are married, as it will end up bruising her the first time until you gain better control of yourself. Do not let that stop you while you two are on your honeymoon. As a recommendation, take her to Isle Esme. The water and weather will be a lot easier for her, but make sure you get air conditioning installed before you go. Also I will have Alice remind suggest to Carlisle to send a few packages of animal blood to the island so you won't need to leave it for the entire duration.' _I gave him a mental smirk, before telling him to go to Bella and have a good night.

I already knew Bella will ask him to change her at some point tonight. At least he knows to not change her until after the honeymoon. I wonder if he will tell her he can't change her until after she graduates. It might keep her from trying to convince him nonstop. At least she will have a goal to strive for. I honestly had no idea what he would tell her, until the next morning.

Bella was over pretty early, and she was very upset at me. Ok make that downright pissed. I sigh to myself, then grab her by the arm, and drag her upstairs to my room, then sit her down on her bed. Which seems impossible considering our size difference. I am thinking she let me. Just to see if I can be cute, I quickly sit on her lap and give her a puppy dog eye look. It didn't work. "You already now the cardinal rule about vampires, 'Keep the secret.' Tell me, what would happen if you were changed now, while you are still not considered a legal adult, and in high school?" Bella was still upset, but she did think about what could happen. "Before you respond, also think abut what would happen to your friends, if your thirst grew out of control when they were near you, or while you were near your father or even mother. While you are still not eighteen, and in school, the only choices of livable places is your mom's or your dad's. And add in what you learned from Jasper and Edward about newborns." It took a few minutes until she realized what I was getting at, and paled, even more than she normally was.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't realize what could have happened." I slowly pat her head, which looked comical from my point of view, plus Edward's who was listening in through me. I decided to put a thought in her head. "If you want him to change you, then after you graduate, marry him. He will change you after your honeymoon." I say. Getting her attention. "And if he doesn't, I can easily acquire the venom to change you myself." seeing her smile grow at the possibilities, and knowing Edward's plan of siccing her on me to avoid her wrath just backfired. And to make it better, he knows what I just said too.

Bella leaves my room happier than when she got here, but I can tell she still is not alright with marriage so young. I will have to say something to her about that later. I still need to talk to Eleazar about my problem. I leave my room and head towards Carlisle's office and knock. I wait for him to give permission to enter before I do so. "I have a bit of a problem that requires the aid of Eleazar." I say. Carlisle seemed surprised how I knew Eleazar, but chalked it down to my ability. He would be correct, just not in the way he realizes.

Carlisle gave Eleazar a call. He picked up rather quickly, and Carlisle told him about me, and that I have an issue that needs is specialty. He then put Eleazar on speakerphone, and left the room. I am glad this room is sound proofed. As I sat down at the desk and start my conversation. "Hello Eleazar. I know you do not know me, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sajian, and I have a very unusual, ability. I am not sure exactly how unique it is, which leads to my problem. I must ask you now to tell anyone what it is, for fear of my safety, not even the other Cullens." I hear a whooshing sound which tells me he is getting out of the range of everyone else. "Ok you are clear on my end, and I assume you are in Carlisle's office, so you would be clear on your end too." he says. I thank him and begin my explanation.

"They believe my power is precognition, but I was too scare to reveal it to them what it actually is, for fear the Volturi will come after me. My power is the ability to cross dimensions via the use of a medium. In my case, it is literature." Eleazar takes a few seconds to think, before he responds, "A power like that is truly fearsome thing to behold. Might I ask when you were turned, and how this power manifested?" he asked. Here goes nothing. "My power manifested a year ago, but I am still human. I have never been turned." the gasp of shock I hear from the other side of the phone sounded loud to me. "You re still human, and yet have a power that could easily rank you as the most powerful out of all of us?" I nod before answering. "In a way, but my power only works for myself. And that is the problem. I found my true mate. While it would not normally seem like a issue, the main fact is I am not from this world."

It takes a full twenty seconds before Eleazar responded, the only thing I heard during that time was the wind blowing and him breathing. "That is a disturbing dilemma, my dear. And I take it you wish to bring your soul mate back when you eventually leave, correct?" I agree that it is so. I also want to bring her with me when I go to other places, but I am not willing to say anything about that yet. "Have you actually tried to cross a dimension with your mate?" I tell him I was too scared to make an attempt, as I did not want to risk an injury, but I did tell him of my other experiments with both living creatures and normal rocks, and how every test failed. "I see. Your power may be a self only power. You may not even be able to transport others." I thought as much.

"Would you be able to tell if my power is tailored only for myself or for others, if you were to see me in person?" he confessed he didn't know, but he would learn more about my ability and could use that to help me master the powers easier, as it could lead to a chance to allow me to take others. "It will be a while before I will be able to leave, as Carlisle's family is currently benefiting from my assistance. I was able to find Edward's true mate, and help them navigate any problems that will arise. I believe Laurent is fitting in well over there?" I say, and not to my surprise I find out he is fitting in well, but is having some difficulty with the diet. It really isn't much of a problem as it happens with newborns, and they go far away to hunt. "I would suggest, if anyone has any doctor credentials, to get blood from a hospital, or blood bank. One of the common blood types in the area, and let him have some of that, but slowly mix in more animal blood as you go, to help wean him off of human blood." Eleazar agreed to make that suggestion to Irina, as she is getting very close to him. I smile. Hopefully he won't come back south an get himself killed.

The phone conversation ends a few minutes later, with him suggesting I may need to try opening a portal with her nearby. I tell him I will try, but my fear that she will be injured will be a difficult hurdle to cross. We hang up, and I step out of the office, thanking Carlisle for letting me talk to him. He smiled saying he hoped it helped. It did, but not in the way I was thinking. I drive out to La Push to spend the rest of the day with Leah. I need to relax after the morning I had and Leah is very relaxing to be with.

"I managed to talk to Eleazar on the phone about the problem." I tell her as she is running through the woods with me on her back. "The only option I have now, would be to just try to make a portal and take you through." her giant wolfy head nods, and she makes a quiet, well quiet to her, bark. "Since the medium is always through some kind of book, or a video game, I can generally create a place for us, as long as we trite it out and put it in a book format." I can see her tail wagging behind me. "The only part I'm scared of is if something goes wrong, and I leave you behind, or worse, you get hurt in the process." Leah huffs nonchalance. Can a wolf even do that?

We end up back at out private area on the beach. I jump down, an quickly turn to her before she changes back and give her a quick kiss and a lick on her nose, before she turns back. "One of these days, I am going to pin you to the ground and like you all over as a wolf." she says to me, with a smirk. I give her a kiss, telling her that she should do it already before I hand her clothes back to her. "My mate is so kinky." she said quietly, knowing I would hear it. The first time she said that to me was a couple days after our fun on the beach. I had gotten on top of her and gave her a tongue bath, of my own after she licked me on the face again. The fact that I teased her every chance I get now while she was in wolf form might have had something to do with it.

Now a days she hasn't been a wolf for as much as she used to. She told me it was because of Paul. "So, Paul finally phased too. I haven't met him yet. Want to have some fun with him?" she sat down, still naked, and complained at how annoying he is, as well as such an asshole to her. "Then playing with him will be so much fun. I know who his imprint is." Leah looked at me, and smirked agreeing to go have some fun with him. She goes to put her clothes on, and we head back off to Sam's house.

Paul is right outside the house talking with Sam when we show up. I quickly give Sam a hug, in greeting, as he has taken a role of bigger brother towards me a while ago. I look to Paul. "So the runt finally phased. About time. I was beginning to wonder when he would show." Sam just face palms "Sajian. Why did you have to say that to him. You know how we are when we first phase." I know, but I waned to annoy him for his attitude to Leah.

"Yeah I know, but my imprinter is complaining about the big bad wolf, and I wanted to see him for my self." Pall is starting to shake now, so I back away. I make it to where Leah is before he finally bursts out of his clothes. "If he is this excited to see me, I wonder how happy he will be when I tell him who his imprint is." This had the reaction I was looking for. Paul immediately freezes up and whines. "You know I can't understand you unless you speak English." He almost immediately phases back, forgetting about himself being naked. I pointedly look at him, and say "Not too bad, not as big as Sam, but I would give it a solid seven out of ten." Paul did something I never thought was possible. He blushed beat red. He had ran in the house while Leah was rolling on the ground laughing.

"You did that on purpose." he said coming out of the house. "Now, you said you know who I will imprint on? I didn't know he was just taking about that particular thing with Sam already. "Yes, I will tell you, if you promise to lay off your attitude and learn some Yoga for your anger management. Leah was still rolling on the ground laughing. "Fine, I promise. Please, tell me." I nod

"You remember Jacob's older sisters, don't you?" I ask him. He nods, they were both always nice to him, and he had a crush on Rachel for a while. He was sad to see leave for college. "Is it Rachel?" he asks. I smile and nod. He lets out a big sigh of relief. And quickly hugs me in thanks. I tell him it will be a while before she returns, but she will return. "Yeah I now. She is on her last year in college. We talk on the phone at least once a week." I didn't know this. I never really knew much about him in the story, except who he imprints on, and the fact he annoys Jacob about it, only to get hit with a rolled up newspaper by Rachel afterwards. Something like that wouldn't hurt him, but he doesn't mind as he knows Rachel finds it funny. Her first Christmas present to him after he imprinted on her was a giant dog collar and water bowl, so I know she has a sense of humor.

Paul goes bounding away looking quite happy. Sam id trying to not laugh, but he finds it quite funny. Leah is still on the ground, but her laughing slowed up quite a bit. She gets to a sitting position, and thanks me. "That was the most laughter I have had in a long time, love. She easily pulls me down to sit on her lap and gives me another kiss. "Thank you." I kiss her back, getting an idea, to write a small description of a house and see if my power works on it.

We head back to our cove, with me grabbing my backpack full of writing supplies. I begin to write a small description. The description is only of the outside of the house and the surrounding lands. The inside is left hollow. I put it in a notebook binder and open it back to that page. I test my power, and it seems to work. Now I try it while holding other things, like a pencil, a book, a rock, and a plant. Nothing. I sigh. Leah walks over only noticing something happen when nothing was in my hands or touching me. I am doing this naked, as I do not want anything to interfere. I try while holding onto my shirt, and it a portal forms. I grab Leah's shorts, and a portal forms. "Why does it work when I have clothes, but nothing else?" I ask frustrated. I still do not want to do Eleazar's suggestion to test it with Leah yet. Irrational fear is irrational.

Leah is standing back for the most part, just watching. Watching me, the shimmering portal appear in front of me, and watching me get annoyed, as I am not able to open it with anything else but clothes. She sighs, kinda sad that my attempts are failing so much, that she comes and gives me a hug from behind. I close my eyes in bask in the comfort that this gives. I turn around and give her a kiss, but failed to notice another portal opening in front of me. One slightly larger than Leah. If I had see it I would have jumped for joy, but both of us had our eyes closed while we were kissing. Therefor we did not see a portal form. It disappeared before we stopped. I was still frustrated, so I closed the notebook, and put it up. I will have to keep trying later on. Right now I want to spend time with my girlfriend and soulmate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Is Bella Really so Cursed?, Under the Cloudy Sky**

The time to Bella's birthday had been getting ever closer. The Cullens all had the same ideas for birthday presents as in the original timeline, so it is good. The tickets for two to Florida for Bella and guest were perfect. And the car stereo from Emmett was nice still. I managed to talk Rosalie into buying some CDs for to go with the new radio. Me and Leah work together to get Bella a present of our own, while the rest of the pack pools their resources for one of their own. They decide to make a few of their charms and Jacob adds a charm bracelet to complete the look. I decide to print out one of my book series and get someone to bind it to give to her. I actually pick the Harry Potter series, as the good choice. It did cost me a pretty penny to do it, but since they are original one of a kind in this world, she will absolutely love them. Leah makes a bookmark in the shape of a wolf which I painted a mic of my hair on one side, and Leah's on the other.

With presents squared away, and Bella in school, I go and hang out with Leah for the afternoon. We already have the time to come for Bella's birthday party. And while Bella knew about it before hand, she was not pleased, but it did not take long for Alice to convince her to go.

I spent the afternoon working on trying to master the dimensional portal. I was making them taller, shorter, wider, more narrow, all the while trying to make them appear faster and faster. '_Maybe if I can master all these other aspects, I might be able to work on carrying others with me.'_ I desperately think to myself. Leah is with me, always watching. Hoping that this can lead to her being allowed as well. We don't want to be separated.

That night, the birthday party is in full swing. The wolves and the vampire's are actually cordial towards each other instead of antagonistic. There is Paul playing games against Emmett, and it looks like they are constantly even, but are trying to say and do things to make each other mess up. Even their banter is funny. The party is going quite well, the cake was perfect as always. With me and Leah, eating most of it, after Bella got her slice. Then it was on to the presents.

That was when things started going bad. Bella got a paper cut. In which I face palmed. At least none of the vampires reacted except to grab a band aid and bring her to the kitchen to patch her up. Only for her to stumble, due to nausea from smelling her blood, and fall right into the glass table holding all of the fragile cups, and punch bowels. Broken glass went everywhere.

When the vampires seen it, all but Edward and Carlisle vanished outside. Edward stopped breathing, and Carlisle got the wolves to bring her into the kitchen so the glass can be removed, and she stitched up in a brighter and cleaner environment. Edward held her hand for the entire operation, refusing to breathe, or move away from her. Sam had slowly carried her while Emily brought the medicine bag Esme dropped off before opening the bottle of bleach.

The bleach cleared most of the wolves from the house, except Sam. I asked Leah to wait outside, so the smell won't affect her, which was a good thing as that strong of a smell would burn my nose. I hate to see what it would do to a nose that is far more sensitive.

It did not take very long for Carlisle to clear out the glass, before stitching Bella back up, all the while Bella was making joked about it to clear the tension. Sam was actually surprised that the smell of blood doesn't even effect the Cullen leader anymore. They had mostly the same conversation, which Sam and Emily also added their input with. That evening they would leave that house with a lot of new found respect for the doctor.

By the time Bella was back on her feet and bandaged up, the living room had been cleaned of all traces of blood, and even the bleach smell was faded, replaces by lavender and oranges. When they were outside, Emmett and Paul couldn't resist making more klutz jokes, which even Bella laughed too, before giving each of them a hug. They opened the rest of the presents outside, and away from anything that Bella could break, or get broken by. All in all he party wasn't a complete bust, which made me wonder why did she fall back like that. I did not expect her to get dizzy and fall onto a glass coffee table, where all the drinks were.

We even had preventative measures put in place in case she did get cut. There were fans blowing air away from the vampires so any scent of blood would not reach them before they could leave. The door near them was opened, which made an easy escape. And they had all fed just hours ago, as the back of Sam's truck was full of meat from the animals they killed. They really like that part of the new treaty. I swear Bella must have been cursed or something to have that exact same set of circumstances happen. I was mentally apologizing to Edward through most of the kitchen surgery and cleanup as none of that was supposed to happen. Especially after all of our precautions. Even the wolves were there to help dilute any scent of blood with their own scent. After Bella and Edward left, the wolves did too after either finishing, or packing the food up to take home. Only Leah stayed with me.

"I do not know why, but I have a very bad feeling that something is going to happen soon." I said. Feeling very uneasy. Leah sat next to me, rubbing my back, trying to soothe my nerves. She as in the middle of telling me everything will be alright, when I was asked to come back down into the meeting room. I had started shaking, something was not going to be good. I had to do what I could to not let anything bad happen. I actually had to be carried back down instead because I couldn't walk due to how nervous I was.

Edward was not there. Which was a change last time he was the one who convince everyone to leave. Leah had sat in his seat instead. Carlisle did not wait for him, but started as soon as me and Leah were there. "I am sorry to call you back down at this time of night." It was midnight already. "But I just got a call from Aro's secretary. He needs us to go to Volterra to help with some issues. I will be leaving along with Esme, Jasper, Alice,... and Edward." I froze. This is not good.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked him. With only Emmett and Rosalie here they were all going, which would be a lot of help to Bella, but she will not be very happy. Hell she will be devastated when Edward leaves. Carlisle shook his head forlornly. But responded with "Six months to a year. There is an issue with the Romanian coven, and he needs us there to help get rid of them. They are getting very close to revealing us to the masses." I nod. I can work with this, but I would not be happy. I asked if Edward knows, but Carlisle shook his head. "We were informed only minute before we called you down. I will tell him tomorrow. We were given two weeks before we had to leave, and I tend to make sure Edward and Bella spend all the time together that they can. I will also be informing Sam and Billy of this tomorrow, so they can keep Bella safe while we are gone." Emmett and Rosalie will be here most of the time, but since they technically graduated this year, they wanted to take another honeymoon, they will be going to Isle Esme for a month or so before coming back. Not sure what they will be doing afterwards."

I nod, telling them it is alright. "Will I be staying here? Or will I be staying with Leah, back in La Push?" I ask. Carlisle said it was up to me, but since Bella will most likely be spending more time there, due to the wolves' protection, it might be better to stay there. "You will have use of our bank accounts while we are gone, so you do not have to worry about anything on that line." he said to me and Leah. We promised we would not sped too much. Leah was not really into material things, and as long as I had my wrist computer and Leah, I was set. At most we would only buy food, and help with any major bills, only if necessary.

Leah had offered to tell the pack, as all she had to do was phase, and the wolves will know of this entire conversations in seconds. Carlisle agreed it was quicker, but I asked to be the one to inform Bella and Edward instead. I at least owed it to them for this. The sad look I had made him agree, as he would have called Edward immediately after the meeting. Instead I called Edward, and told him to bring Bella to their back yard, so I can talk to both of them. "I will be there shortly, there is something the both of you need to hear, as it cannot wait even one second. Neither of you will like this."

I ride on top of my wolfie girlfriend all the way to her house, and we get there minutes after the call ended. Bella is next to Edward, holding her sore arm to his side for relief. She asked me what was so important that it could not wait until tomorrow. After I told them to sit and waited for them to do so I launched into the tale of what happened to the meeting.

Edward was pissed to say the least, but Bella, she was absolutely devastated. "Bella, calm down, it will not be forever. Edward will come back to you, I can guarantee it." Bella demanded to know how I could possible know such a thing. "My power is a far more powerful version of Alice's, that's how I know. He WILL be back for you. Stay positive. You will have your wedding day after you graduate just as Edward planned it, and without changing the date. Just be patient. Emmett and Rosalie will be away for a honeymoon for a month or so before coming back. I will make sure they come to visit you." she still gave a watery smile, but I can tell she is crying. "At least you have a couple of weeks more together, until he has to go. You can hang out with us in La Push, since I will be going there with Leah when they leave." She gives a sad 'thank you', before Edward takes her back up to her room, he will have to tell Charlie something. Leah had told the pack during our run here, so they know everything as well. We start to head back to the Cullen's house once we are alone.

About half way there Leah stops in a clearing. She lays down to let me off while we stay here for a bit of us time. After looking around I turn to find a face full of wolfie girlfriend, who lick me right on my face. I smile at her and give her a lick on her nose immediately after but she had other plans. She lick again, making sure my tongue was out at the same time, but this time she keeps licking me all over, causing me to laugh. I was ticklish. With me on the ground, her tongue had slipped down my shirt a few times, which felt really good. Her tongue was rough, but not too bad. It was just huge. Eventually I took my shirt and bra off, and let her continue. I was enjoying the feel of her massive tongue across my body. She also nipped at my pants a few times, which I took the cue to take them off as well. My word, her tongue felt good on my naked body, and across my chest, even down my legs. She seemed to work her tongue everywhere, except the one place I really wanted it. I could her what I have learned was her chuckling at me. She was teasing me, wanting me to beg for it. She lays down in front of me still licking me almost all over, until my last ghasp, and my pussy was gushing all over the her paws and fur.

My mouth stopped listening to my mind at that point and I started begging Leah to lick me out. She waited a couple more lick before, she finally did. Oohhhh! That tongue felt so good, I cam even before she could actually finish the first lick. I squirted all over her tongue, which just caused he to open her mouth, and lap it all up. Seeing that made me so horny that it became painful, and she cold tell. Using her tongue, she finally penetrated me. It was absolute ecstasy at this point. I was out of my mind in pure pleasure. I could feel her tongue wiggling inside of me, and it felt so amazing. The churning of my insides in such a way brought me to multiple back to back orgasms. I don't even remember how many I had that night, because the next thing I know, I was waking up naked, with a giant wolf curled around me and a tail that was being used as a blanket, laying in what amounted was massive puddle of mud. The fact I was also covered with mud led credence that last night was a very wild night for me. One I was very keep to have happen again if what my hips were telling me. That tongue made me feel very full.

I had gotten up slowly, to see Leah still sound asleep. I had gone to her and started petting and scratching her in the places I know dogs actually love. She was woken up quickly with her leg thumping in mid air die to where I was scratching. She even rolled onto her back just so I could scratch her belly, which I had to climb up to so. I was still naked so I kept at it. She just had a massive smile with her tongue lolling about. I can clearly see she was enjoying it. Actually curious if she was still sensitive as a wolf. So I started rubbing lower down to where her teats were, all six of them and pinched, licked, and sucked on them. I was met with a growling noise which I took as her moaning. I kept at it, slowly moving down even further, to give all six of them attention, when my foot slid off the back. That caused her to yelp, and quickly turn over.

Which flipped me clear off of her and back into the mud puddle. She changed back instantly, apologizing at the same time. I apologized for hurting her, when she shook her head, saying she was surprised, but the problem was that Paul had phased, and she did not want him to know what was happening. I started laughing like crazy, which me being in the mud made it even funnier, especially when I snorted. She had said she was able to do what she did last night, because the other males were all human that night. "Since I was the only one wolfing out last night, I thought I would do something to cheer you up." I lifted my hands to her so she could pick me up, muddy body and all, and I kissed her immediately. After the kiss I thanked her, but afterward asked her what happened after I passed out.

"What was the last thing you remember?" she had asked me. I told her it was some point after I had multiple back to back orgasms. She nodded. "Well, after I got you off with my tongue inside you, you stopped moving for about thirty seconds after the shaking and gushing stopped. I had continued to lick you more, when you slowly got up and walked to my back end, and decided to use your arms to return the favor. U had both of them inside me which almost drove me crazy with excitement. It was about the time you had started using your tongue when you made me cum, and I came hard. It was actually what created that puddle you were blasted in. you kept saying you wanted me to cum for you. Afterwards you had stopped moving again when I turned around and you were laying in the middle of it all. Almost asleep. I changed back to move you so you wouldn't drown, and changed back to use my warmth to keep you warm throughout the night." I guess that explained a lot. I just wish I was mentally there for it all. Leah had grabbed our clothes and carried me to a nearby lake to wash off all the mud of of me.

We were dressed and back at the Cullen's house within the next hour which we were greeted to a nice breakfast courtesy of Alice telling Esme when I would get back. I really hope me and Leah will be able to do that again, but I highly doubt it, at least not until I figure out how to take her to my home with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**A fine Farewell, A Fun Greeting**

A couple weeks pass by fast, too fast. It was time for the bulk of the Cullen family to head to Volturi while the others are getting their things for another honeymoon. Bella is also there as she spent the night with Edward. I have my bags packed and ready to make the move to La Push once everyone else leaves. Sam is also thee with his truck, since they hunted the night before, an there was plenty of meat to donate. I was also informed that Quill Atera had phased just the night before. I feel sorry for Jacob, as he will be getting depressed about losing him until he phases. Sam told me no one else should when the vamps leave, but I told him, "A few have already started the initial processes. It will continue to build up until they phase." he asked me who, so he can be on the lookout. "Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, and Jacob Black." Sam nodded. "So the true Alpha is set to rise soon." Sam said more to himself than to me. I nodded at him.

"We need to talk to him in person about all of this, and get him ready to take the mantle of Alpha as soon as possible. Otherwise he will refuse it, thus increasing the stress and eventually splitting from you to form a pack of his own." Sam did not want that, but he was not sure he can talk to Jacob about that until after he phases. "Leave Jacob to me. I can tell him, as I am not bound by your laws, yet." I will talk to him and Embry as soon as we leave here. "Sam, I think it is best if we all leave here at the see time, and you get Seth, Jacob, and Embry to meet us on the beach. I'll take them to a out of the way location and explain it all to them before they see Leah as a wolf. She can have some fun scaring them for a bit. If you want to see, then stay phased, but out out the way Leah can coordinate with you if she wants you to do anything funny."

Sam agreed and helped me finish loading up my car. Leah was busy loading up Bella's truck with some pies and cakes. As a gift to us for all we have done for them, as well as the promise to make more when they all get back. Bella was to follow us to La Push, but I asked to to stay and help me with some things. No one knows that I am going to be telling her about the wolves too. Not even Leah.

It is around noon, when the Cullen finally leave. Bella finally ran up to Edward and gave him a kiss, begging him to be safe and come back home to her. This was a promise he had no problems agreeing to keep. They quickly closed down the house, left the vehicles in the garage, with security locks, and within ten minutes were clear out of the state. Bella was crying still so I asked Leah to drive my car, and I will Drive Bella's truck. She is clearly not emotionally stable enough to do that.

I manage to get the keys from Bella, after telling her, You are too emotionally compromised. Do you want Edward to come back and find out you are in a coma or something because you got in a car accident?" I asked. She immediately tossed her keys at me. I knew it was a low blow, but dammit I am not working this hard just to let her die in something simple. On the way to La Push, Bella took out a cell phone, looking at it, and playing with the features. "Did Edward get that for you?" I ask her. Bella said it was so they can keep in touch. It was on their plan ad has their numbers, as well as mine in it. I have a feeling it will get a lot of use during this period.

We pull into Leah's house, and bring in the food, when Bella asks for her keys so she can go home. She is not crying anymore, but I need to include her in the wolf's secret. I tell her that I need her to help me with some things on the beach, while Leah id taking care of some heavy lifting problems around here. That is a benefit about being so small. I don't have to do any heavy lifting. I will of course help out by ding some cleaning for them and most likely the cooking. Bella was looking at her vehicle like she was really debating about telling me no, but after all that I did to help her, she couldn't say no. I at least tell her it will not take very long. Maybe an hour if that. We walked to the beach and met Seth, Jacob and Embry. Bella of course tripped on the sand and flew right into Jacob's arms. Causing Embry to make jokes about her already falling for him. I cold not help but laugh. Unfortunately that got me a betrayed look from Bella. At least Jacob was taking it in stride and helped her keep her footing.

I take them to a clearing that was far enough away, that no one should bother us. I tell the others to sit down. I debated on where to begin when I remembered about Jacob telling Bella about the legends earlier. That gave me a good idea. "Jacob." I turn to him. "Did you remember those ghost stories you told Bella on the beach that one weekend a few months ago?" he nodded to me, asking what bout it. "How much of those stories do you believe?" he admitted he didn't. I looked towards Embry and Seth, who neither believed the old stories. "I thought as much." I said. At this point, Leah was coming in very slowly behind them as a wolf. Not making a sound.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't turn around, then." I aid with a smirk, which of course caused all four of them to turn around and see Leah's wolf form. Bella just froze up, too petrified to do anything. The three boys started screaming like girls. Both me and Leah had started laughing to the point we were rolling on the ground. And seeing a giant wolf rolling around making what could not be mistaken as laughter was also pretty funny. It had taken a few minutes for the laughter to die down, and for Bella to come to her senses. She was the first one too. The boys had all retreated to behind me. Which was also just as funny, as if they think a little slip of a girl like me was being counted on to protect them. I waited to see what she would do. Leah was plopped down on the ground still chuckling as only a horse sized wolf could.

After Bella stated at Leah long enough, which lead her to asking me if the wolf was my pet or something. That lead to Leah huffing and turning her head to the side in annoyance. "Are you crazy?!" Jacob yelled in a whisper at Bella. "You do NOT ask if a giant wolf if anyone's pet." Jacob said still trying to hide behind me. "Wolves are Sacred to our tribe, so none of us would dare domesticate one. Especially not a monster wolf of this size!" I could see the Leah smiling at him. Which makes him squeak ad duck behind me as if that could hide him. Leah gets up to her full height, which makes Bella stumble backwards and fall down.

Chuckling I call out to Bella, "You know she won't hurt you Bella." I say aloud. Leah lowers her head towards the fallen girl. "Grab a hold of her and she will help you up." Bella had, but only after Leah nuzzled her nose into Bella's side. At that point Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quill came in behind the boys. Looking at Leah, I mouth to ask the boys to growl at them. Which they did. Causing the boys to scream like little five year old girls. Practically crawling to get away. This time all of the wolves were rolling around laughing, including Sam. So was I for that matter.

Soon, the laughter finally died down long enough for me to breathe and talk. Bella was standing back near Leah, using her for protection, which was just as funny. "You three are going to hate me later, aren't you?" I ask them. Jacob shouts out that he will if they survive this. "Relax guys, I highly doubt Sam, Jared, Paul, or Quill over there will hurt you." This brought them up short. "You guys need to pay attention to your own legends, you know." I say, walking over to Sam. I ask him to phase back, and take off his shorts from where he had them tied on. He immediately phases back, and puts them on. None of the others move.

Sam was still chuckling while thanking me and Leah for the best prank ever. He still did not use Leah by her name yet. "As you can see Boys, the legends you have about the people that can turn into wolves, is not something to ignore anymore. This change had been triggered in all three of you. The power will build up, until it actually happens. You will know a head of time by quite a few tells. First, your body temperature will rise, then your body will start to change, become more built like Sam is. You will notice your senses become sharper, you will become faster, and more instinct driven. All of that will slowly happen over a unknown period of time. Could be days, could be weeks, or could be months." The three boys looked at each other. They had noticed these things happening. They ask if there is a way to know when the change is about to happen. "Yes, but it is a bit unusual." I say. "You will notice as a wolf that human illnesses will not affect you, and as a human, canine illness will not affect you." All the wolves nod at what I am saying. "Well, it will continue to build up, until some kind of traumatic event happens. If in the event none happen when you are close, thn you wll start developing symptoms of a common stomach virus. If that happens, then get away from everyone. If you have access to a phone, Call Either Emily, Billy, or myself. We will pass the message on. As all of us have access to Sam, or another member of the pack." They look at me questioningly, as if wondering why an outsider like myself would be a contact.

"If you guys have a question, ask it." I say to them. "I can see that all three of you have the same one." They ask me the question they had. It was what I thought. "Before I can answer your question, and it will be answered, we need to go through a lot of the wolf and pack abilities." I nod towards Sam. He tells me to go ahead and he will fill in what I miss. "Ok, first thing, wolves are pack animals. As such the wolf pack has mental telepathy, which translates into no privacy. Every thought will be known to the rest, weather it is you tripping and falling flat on the ground," I point to Bella, "Or it is that night you had a raunchy threesome with two ultra hot girls." the boys shudder at the thought of no privacy.

"That is a con as well as a pro. It allows for far easier communication and for coordinating between each other in the field. A very tactical advantage." The wolves sit on their haunches and listen more to me. "Another thing you will enjoy is the speed you will be able to run at. As you know your natural prey are vampires. They are unbelievably fast. Easily capable of keeping up with even the best of sports cars. You will be faster. On the average, about twenty percent faster, with a few exceptions." the excitement was starting to show in Jacob's eyes. He must really love speed. "The beauty right behind me," I squeak out as Lead puts her nose on my back which is damn cold. I swat at her playfully, before continuing. "can run even faster. There is only one vampire I know of that can even match her speed, and speed is one of his specialties, as he is the fastest Vampire in the world. Just don't try to race her, you will lose every time.

"There is one more thing I can go over, as I anything else you will need to talk to Sam and the pack, but you will need to be very careful if you ever choose to date anyone. Every wolf have a soul mate, an imprint. Once you meet her, nothing else will matter, even if you are married. The only person that will matter after that is your imprint. Jared, have you found yours yet?" I turn an ask the second largest wolf. He shakes his head. "When you do finally see Kim again, take a look at her notebook. You will see something interesting." Jared ears perk up, and he turns to face the village. Sam tells him to stay for now, and he can see her later this afternoon. Jared whines, but complies. Paul already knows who his is, and Sam has already found his imprint."

"I only know of two others. Quill's, and Jacob's, but Jacob's imprint has not been born yet." Quill perked up. At hearing this, and yipped, as if to ask who. "Your imprint now is only two years old. And is Emily's niece. If I remember correctly, she will be brought around in another few months for a visit. You will have to be patient." The others didn't like the sound of an imprint with that difference of age. "i know what you guys are thinking. There is another aspect of being a wolf. You gain a form of immortality." This time all the wolves look at me. I am not sure even they knew about this. "The only way you can die is if you are killed. Unless you are able to master the forms to such an extent you can stop phasing completely. Only then will your body start to age and you can live normally with your imprint. That would take a few years to accomplish, especially if you need anger management." I glance at Paul when I say that. But he studiously ignores me.

"There isn't much else for me to say when it comes to your wolf forms, anything else will either be taught by Sam, or Billy. Except one thing. Jacob, you will be getting trained by both Billy and Sam to take over the pack as the rightful alpha. Sam is only in charge now, until you phase. You have to be ready by then." his only response is to ask when this is supposed to start.. Sam tells him it starts tomorrow, and will be at least a couple hours after school every day, and all morning on the weekends. Billy will train him in everything that he is required to learn as the new chief of the village so when the time comes he will be ready. "While this training is very important, it will not take up all your free time. Up until you phase, it will only be theoretical knowledge of everything an alpha is supposed to be capable of. Most of that, are things that Sam cannot do, as he is not a true born alpha. Hell, I am not even sure as to what it all entails." Billy went over all those things with Sam, but he was surprised that Sam could only issue commands like an alpha, and only if he forced it.

Bella was still standing near Leah and had absentmindedly starting petting her. It actually looked cute. She didn't notice, because she was still taking in everything she had learned. It did not take long for her tail to start wagging, but when it happened the other wolves looked right at her, and Bella. Unfortunately Bella did not notice for a good while as she was wondering where the Cullens fir in with all of this. "You see, Sam, I am not the only other one that thinks she Leah is soft and cuddly." Bella had realized what was happening after she understood what I had said, and took her had down, apologizing to Leah. Seth, on the other hand, had his mind blown at the revelation that his sister was a wolf as well. He had asked when it happened. Leah had to put her head on he ground, as she did not want to think of it. "Seth," I answered. "Remember that night we told you about your dad having that heart attack?" he nodded glumly. "She was there and seen everything." Seth nodded, but he walked up and quietly apologized to her. "That night was also the night the gene for you to phase was triggered. All that is left is the build up. For Leah, I will not speak of it. It was too painful, even though she imprinted on me almost immediately after. she has gotten a lot better. You may end up finding out at some point after you phase, but until then, and after you do, please don't mention it. Everyone here had a trigger at some point. Part of it would be nearby vampires, the rest could be a perceived danger, or emotional distress or upheaval." none of them said much afterwards. Sam had taken them back to his place, to fill them in with anything I left out, which I am sure was a lot.

With Leah still laying on, I actually managed to climb on her back right below her neck. We stayed there and she just let me talk. It was of anything and everything, my home life, the places I had visited before coming here, the places I hoped to take her afterwards. We stayed in that small clearing the rest of the day, until it was night time, and she walked us home. Last I remember before falling asleep, is feeling comfortable while she ghosted past trees, with me firmly attached.


	14. Chapter 14

**School Days**

With Leah running patrols more often with the rest of her pack, I have been spending a lot of time with the imprints. Jared finally imprinted on Kim, so she was there as well, learning how to cook from Emily. I show up shortly after I awaken, in which Leah has been on her patrol for a while already. She will be finished around noon.

Upon entering, I almost run face first into Kim, who I still didn't know, until Emily introduced us. At first I could plainly see why Bella thought she was plain at first. The fact she was surprised by me easily guessing she was Jared's imprint, was nothing compared to the shock that I was the one that told him about Kim bring his imprint. In fact, the only way she could have beene any more surprised was when she found out I was actually Leah's imprint. It made her trip and nearly face plant herself o the floor, if Emily hadn't caught her.

We spent the rest of the morning talking about our wolves, with Emily and Kim wondering who will be the next to imprint. She had asked us if we were willing to help out in watching her niece Claire when their family comes by next month, but I don't give her any direct decision. Neither does Kim. We don't know what will happen during that time. I did, by the way offer up Quill as a good nanny. Kim was laughing as she was imagining someone like him as a babysitter. I told them it would be good for quill.

Emily had put two and two together, realizing what I was saying, but didn't hint to Kim, yet. We want to see if she figures it out. The conversation had tapered out, as lunch was approaching. Emily and Kim were both cooking up a veritable feast for the wolves. As the kitchen was not large enough for the three of us, I stayed out of the way, and just cut, copped, or peeled up whatever they needed to on the table.

Lunch was just finishing up as the morning patrol was just finishing. Sam, Jared, and Leah were the only three wolves who were out, as they decided to only do parties of three at a time to a group as to be able to outnumber any vampires that would be traveling through. Everyone ate quickly and grabbed some showers, while Sam took out Paul and Quill for the afternoon Patrol. The late patrol will consist Jared, Leah and Paul for tonight, but they will change out when the other tree finally phase as well. It will also allow them to have shorter patrol times, and more stable schedules.

Since Leah gets the rest of he day off, we decide to go see how Bella is when she gets out of school. I wait for Leah to take a shower, which she somehow roped me into joining her (It was not difficult to do at all). By the time we get to the Forks High School, we had about five minutes before they let out. We had just enough time to get Leah dressed, again, as she ran us there as a wolf, and get to Bella's truck.

I can see she is not been very well. Even from this distance she looks depressed. Some of the boys seem to be trying to cheer her up, but any idiot can tell they are terrible at it. "Hey, Bella!" I call out as she gets close to her truck. I stay back and wait for her to come up, but Leah has no such issues with just walking up to her and giving her a big hug. I can see the other boys look at her warily, as they are not even sure what to expect when they see a female that is hovering at an even six feet tall, and looks strong enough to bench press them.

When she put Bella back down, she had taken her keys and tossed them to me. This had caused Bella to arrow her eyes towards me, which only caused my smile to widen. I unlock her door and jump into the driver's seat, quickly unlocking the other door. Bella knows there is no point in arguing with me. The time it takes her to slowly walk around was just enough time for me to call Charlie and tell him I am kidnapping Bella and holding her in La Push as she needs some time with some other friends. I tell charlie to stop by Sam's after work, and we can have dinner ready then. He agreed and hangs up. He thinks he is smart by trying to tell me he knows a cop and will call him and say that Bella is being kidnapped. This makes Leah snort in the back and start laughing.

"You can also tell your imaginary fake cop friend that I already called ad talked to chief swan. He will be meeting us for dinner after work tonight. So, next time you want to think of something stupid, Mike Newton, you may want to make sure you actually hold the cards. Oh, and Mike? Bella is not interested in you, nor will she ever. Her boyfriend is currently helping his father take care one of his best friends in Italy. He will be back, most likely with a ring to put on Bella's finger, as she already accepted his proposal."

That not only shut them up, but caused all of the surrounding females to snap their heads in my direction. If they were any faster I would have thought they snapped their own necks just to turn this way. They all had to ask what did I men by that. "Simple. If this happened any time after Bella graduated, she would have already left with them, as Edward's wife." Bella was blushing like mad with her head down, trying to desperately act like I did not just say any of that. She had her seat belt on already, but only now she was telling me to hurry up and go.

I pulled out of the parking lot smirking and only after we were far enough away did Bella start talking, even if it was more like yelling. "Why did you even say something like that to them?!" she all but screamed at me. I told her that it was the main stipulation for him to turn her into a vampire. "Since you had agreed to that stipulation, Bella, it essentially meant you agreed to marry him. So there for I did not say anything that was not true." She still complained that she did NOT want tat known in school, until right before graduation.

"The only one in that group that could be a honest friend is Angela and Ben. That is it." I tell her. "Mike just wants to get in your pants, and Jessica still considers you as the new toy to play with until she is bored. Her best friend is Lauren, who as you know, hates you still for Tyler trying to ask you out to that dance last school year. Even if it was only as friends and as an apology for almost hitting you." Bella told me she tried telling Lauren she is not interested in dating him, but with Lauren being as she is, it doesn't matter. Ugh... I hate Yonderes. They are actually worse than Tsunderes.

"Ok. This friday, after school, we are going to have a girls night out." I say. "I will get some others to join us, but we will all go to the movies. And to even make it in style, I will be borrowing one of the Cullen's roomier cars too." I know Kim would love to have a Girls' night out, but I ma not entirely sure who else will be willing to go. Leah is a definate to go. And as the pattern for this week being what it is, she will be free that night as well. Bella could spend some time in La Push with Jacob the weekend. It will help make her feel better.

"So, when was the last time you talked to Edward?" I asked her. Bella grimaced, but she responded with "Sunday for about an hour." Ouch. I was hoping he would be able to talk more often. "Yeah, te only times he can really talk to me is in the morning, but I am in school during that time, so he sends me daily E-mails, that I respond to, but it is just not the same as hearing him or seeing him." That really is not as bad as what it would have been, but it was not Ideal. At least this can help to curb her adrenaline junky thoughts that she had in the original time line.

When we arrive at Sam's, I quickly drag Bella over to Jacob's and leave her with him. At least he can bring her out of that funk she was putting herself in. I also mentioned she can do her homework with him, since he likes to procrastinate. I quickly bring up the girl's night out with the rest of the imprints. Kim was all for it due to Jared being on patrol that night, while Emily wanted to stay at home and be with Sam, since he was also off that night. That Leah was also joining us put Sam and Jared at ease. They did not want us or Bella to be unguarded. All that was left was to get some people from Forks to join in, and it would be complete.

About two hours later, Charlie pops in bringing a few large pizzas and some sodas to share, along with that Emily and Kim were making. I have a feeling he called them after to sync up plans so everything would work out. I run over and pick get Bella, Jacob, and Billy and we all head back to the impromptu party at Sam's. I could definitely see Bella smiling a bit more. Which Charlie could see.

As the party winds down, I manage to get Charlie alone, and explain to him about the Girls night only as a way to help relax and cheer up Bella. With it being on a Friday, he agreed. The act that there are quite a few other girls going helped to put him at ease. I told him I already places a timed order for the restaurant that I know he likes, as well as paid for it plus a tip. I told him I had made plans for him to have a dinner at the diner for that time so he wouldn't have to burn the house down trying to cook. He did not like the subtle reminder of that evening I found out he burnt the pasta trying to make spaghetti. At least he is getting a steak out of it so he won't complain once he sees it.

The next morning, I get to back to Forks High School early, and wait on Angela to show up. When she does I catch her just as she is getting out of the car. I introduce myself to her and explain that I am going to be kidnapping Bella again Friday after school with a few other friends of ours for a girl's night out. "There will be a few girls from the reservation who are going to be going with us, but I want to being some of Bella's friends from school as well. Dinner will be also taken care of, so all you need to do is come and enjoy the dinner and a movie with us for the night." Angela wanted to talk to Bella first before agreeing. I think she wants to confirm everything like a smart girl would. I agreed, and gave her my number. I tell her it is so I know who is going, and which car I will need to use. She dialed the number immediately, making my phone ring, which made her smile. I go to leave, commenting that Bella is lucky to have a friend as intelligent as her.

Right at the time school let out, I get a call from Angela, who agreed to the Girls night out with us. I thank her and tell her we will pick her up Friday afternoon after school gets out. She will have enough time to grab a shower, and change clothes if she wants. She thanks me for trying to help Bella get over this depression she seems to be in before we hang up. I love it when a good plan comes together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Girls Night Out, A Quiet Talk**

With the inclusion of Angela from Forks, our group is complete. I meet Bella at school, and before we leave, we tell Angela that we will meet her at her place in about an hour. This gives us time to get ready ourselves, and remind the others that our imprints are to be referred as our boyfriends, or in my case, girlfriend. I already went and got Carlisle's car earlier in the day for it's use, and left it parked at Leah's place until we are ready to leave.

Angela's house was remarkably easy to find, as it was only a few blocks away from Bella's. I can see the two motorcycles that must be waiting to be put out with the trash. When we pull off, I ask Angela about them. She said they will be tossed out soon unless they can get someone to take them off her hands. Remembering Jacob ad his love for repairing the bikes, I offer to get them this weekend with Bella, as her pickup will be just fine to transport them. Angela calls back during our trip to let her parents know she has someone who is willing to take them off their hands the weekend. I take us to Port Angeles because I really like that Italian restaurant, as well as they have the closest movie theater.

We all decide on the comedy that is playing that night, as it looked interesting and it could help Bella relax. It was an incredible movie, mixing plenty of action with a ton of comedy, that was enough to almost have some of us nearly peeing ourselves with laughter. All too soon the movie ended. I wished it was longer than an hour and a half, but I wasn't going to be that lucky.

As we were leaving the theater ad walking back to the restaurant, a few biker guys decided to make fools of themselves. Cat calling towards us. It did not take long to get all of us annoyed, which in turn pissed off Leah. The response she had was golden. She had told the guys that they had no right to cat call at us, because they weren't man enough to handle her alone, let alone all of us. We all started laughing at them (with myself taunting them with baby talk), that a couple of them actually came over.

Leah kept in between the bikers and us when they came up to us and actually challenged us. We could even name the competition. Leah was smirking and called out arm wrestling. If only they knew how strong she was they never would have accepted. I was so glad they did. The terms was simple, if they win, we give them all a good time, while when we were win they have to pay for our night out which included dinner at an expensive restaurant and shopping. They agreed, thinking they were going to easily win.

We made it back to where the rest of the bikers were, and the challenge was explained, by the two idiot bikers. Most of them just looked embarrassed, while a couple of them actually thought they were gonna have a fun night. Leah sat down in front of the table with her arm ready. The first one, who looked scrawny sat there first. He literally lost in a less than a second. Most of the bikers were laughing at his failure. Leah asked if there were any others. The next one sat down looked like he could handle himself, but was not a weight lifter. He did not do much better. I started snickering with at how fast he lost. Soon the rest of the stronger guys all had a shot. Not one of them could last longer than two seconds at the longest. Finally their strongest one came up Leah just said nothing and got her arm ready. This time the match lasted a good bit longer. He lasted a full five seconds before he lost. He was a good sport and shook her hand afterward. He had offered to buy us some drinks, as a way of apology.

We had all gone into the bar, with no one getting anything alcoholic, mainly due to their ages, or my for my dislike of alcohol. Leah only had a small amount herself, but since her body heat would burn it off fast, it wasn't an issue. It turns out that last guy was their leader, as well as their mechanic. We all stayed for about a half our before we needed to get back to the restaurant. It was only down the road a short bit, which made for a fast walk. I thanked the bikers for a fun time as we actually did enjoy ourselves, well most of us did. Bella was a bit uncomfortable at first, and was a bit anxious to leave, as was Angela. They were the only ones.

We were at the restaurant within a few minutes and were seated rather quickly. Bella had the mushroom ravioli while most of us had lasagna, me and Leah had chicken alfredo. Bella had asked why I let the bikers have that challenge. She was still upset. "Bella, do you know know how strong Leah is?" I asked, giving her a tense look. She understood, but she was still upset. Angela, who did not understand was just as upset, and she had asked what I would had done if she lost. "Angela, I can tell you that while those guys may be bikers, the most they can life would be part of their bike. The strongest one was a mechanic, which clearly made him the strongest as he was the only one to work on the bikes. What he could do to a bike, Leah could do to a full size car. The only reason she let them all last more than a second, was she did not want to really humiliate them." I replied. Leah was smirking. "I am sure you noticed how calm the rest of us were, Angela." she nodded. "Did you think and of them would be that calm if they even had a ghost of a thought that Leah would lose?" Angela looked down. "With the exception of Me and Leah the rest of this group are all virgins. Besides. I never one said the good time would be anything sexual, and if they had made any attempt of it, they would receive a trip to the hospital or worse. Leah takes her protecting us very seriously." Leah nodded in agreement, before putting her head on mine.

Angela finally got part of it when she asked if we were together. Her only answer is our smiling together. The blush she had sprouted actually made her look cute. I had to giggle when I seen it. "Man, Ben must definitely be a lucky guy to be dating one as you." Leah said. She didn't know they weren't dating yet. At least until Angela replied that they weren't dating. Leah had asked her "Why not!?" Angela tried to shrink away before quietly replying that he hadn't asked her. Leah sighed, before getting up, and grabbing Angela by her arms and carrying her to the bathroom, saying they will be right back. The rest of us not including Bella were laughing. Bella looked like she was wanting to get up and chase after them. We managed to hold her down, telling her that Leah is just going to convince her to take the step and ask him out instead. We kept Bella there while we were eating as well. It took about ten minutes before Leah brought Angela back to finish her meal. They both had a smile which did more to calm and relax Bella than anything else did. I just gave her a 'I told you so' look and kept quiet. It was pretty late when we left the restaurant, o we went straight towards the car.

Just as we got there, this rather large guy with a knife appeared, demanding all our money. He made the mistake of grabbing me. Te other girls minus Leah ran to the other side of the car, while the man was demanding all their money with his blade to my throat. Leah was just getting pissed. "You have just signed your death warrant you waste of space piece of shit. You will get nothing from us, and if there is so much as a drop of her blood is spilled, I will guarantee the police will never find what is left of your body after I am through with it." The bastard was getting nervous. He was alone, and Leah was furious. You could see her shaking with rage. I think back to my school safety classes about what to do.

Don't panic. Ok I can do that.

Don't try to struggle. That would not be an issue as I am too small anyway.

Pretend to faint if you are being used as a hostage. That would be really easy to do. Dead weight is really hard to deal with in any situation. I have no way to fight back, so I give Leah a wink, close my eyes, and slip my legs out from under myself so I fall. He starts to struggle with holding me up one handed and hold the knife at the same time. THUD. Ow! He dropped me and ran.

I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Leah beating the living shit out of him. He is already on the ground trying to use the knife to fend her away, but she just keeps beating him down further. While trying to block her from hitting him, the would be robber stabs her in the arm with the knife. Bella and Angela both scream, which caught the attention of that biker gang. They arrived in time to actually stop Leak from beating that bastard to death. She yanks the blade out of her arm and throws it at the guy, hard. The knife smacks him in between the eyes, but the bade side was facing away from him. A couple of the other bikers pulled him up, letting his knife fall back to the ground and started dragging him away. The leader and a couple of the nicer guys came to check up on us all to see if we were alright.

Upon hearing we were fine Leah completely stops and relaxes some. The other guys stopped trying to restrain her, which she let happen in the first place. She walked back towards us where I seen where the knife stabbed into her in the first place. I had taken some extra napkins I had kept in my purse and placed them on her arm to stem the blood flow. I knew it was pointless, but the bikers and Angela didn't. The leader had sent one of the others for some bandages and tape and he asked if she needed to see a doctor. I said she is a big girl, but I did take the bandages to bandage up her arm the best I could. After unlocking the car, and the others hopped back in, I gave the biker leader a hug this time to thank him for helping. It honestly wasn't needed, but appearances had to be kept. And he was a nice guy that treated us all respectfully.

On our way back Angela had asked if we would be making a stop at the hospital to get that stab wound checked out, but I told her it was not necessary. Leah told her she will see what was meant when we get back to her house. I already knew her cut would be completely healed before we even get back to forks. The rest of the ride was spent tanking and chatting about more inconsequential things except for Bella. Her phone had rang so she was spending the ride happily talking to Edward. She will be on the phone with him for the whole night unless he had to go. We had all left her alone, while she regaled him about how her week has been. We went to Angela's house first. Which Leah was already removing the bandages already. She took some napkins from my purse and wiped off her shoulder, showing that it was completely healed. Not even a scar was there. "That's why I don't need to see a doctor. Us natives tend to be able to heal much faster then you white people." she said, making all of us laugh, more so at her astonished face. As Angela was getting out I reminded her that I will be back later with Bella's truck to pick up the bikes, as I knew someone that would be interested in them. We made plans to pick them up Sunday, and I tell her I will see her later.

Back in La Push we talk to Sam about what had happened with the would be robber. He was more shocked that Leah let him live. Her response of too many witnesses was what stopped her. Sam also congratulated me on staying calm, and pretending to faint. It was the best things I could have done as it made it a lot easier on Leah. I knew Leah will be spending a lot moe time around me whenever she could because of that asshole. The other ladies stayed there until their wolves came to take them home while I left with Leah. Instead of going to her house, we walked towards out spot at the beach.

When we got there, Leah picked me up and held me very close. She looked like she was starting to cry. I quickly put my hands around her neck, since she lifted me up high enough, and I started kissing her, showing me as much love as I could muster. We stayed like that for almost an hour. She has started apologizing for not being fast enough to keep that bastard from grabbing me. I told her I am safe now thanks to her, and she would not be able to always be there. It was not the best thing to say, so I had to explain more. "Back in my own world, I was always alone. I was for the most part abandoned by those who claimed to be family. I was never talked to unless they needed something that only I could do for them. And after I do what they want, they would go right back to ignoring me. I did not have the resources to move away, nor did I have any significant others to take care of me. While I did own the place I lived, I was still lonely. At least I was until I met you, Leah. You became the literal light of my life." I was sitting in her lap facing her with my legs locked around her. "I have never been happier than I have been since I met you. Even before you imprinted on me, you became very important. It was almost like I imprinted on you once we had met." I had kissed her again. "What I mean to say, Leah Clearwater, is I love you, ever since we first met, I have loved you. And until the day we die I will continue to love you." With tears in my eyes, I kissed her again, this time taking her hands and putting them up under my shirt. I loved her so badly it was actually maddening. Her hands were massaging my chest while her tongue was inside my mouth. It felt like heaven.

My hands were snaking up her shirt as well and she made no attempt to do anything, but make sure my hands reached their target. Her tits felt great in my hands and nipples were slowly hardening to the feel of pebbles. It was making me want to suck them into my mouth. Leah must have had the same idea, as she took off her shirt, followed immediately by mine. Laying me down she has started by sucking on my breasts, while having hers dangling into my mouth from her hovering position. The feel of her tongue playing with my nipple while sucking on my whole tit was just divine. I was making sure to give her the same pleasure I felt the whole way. It was not long before she started sliding down my body, with her sucking and licking every part of me she could get her mouth on, until she reached my shorts. I was already reaching for her shorts at the time, undoing them and sliding them down her beautiful legs, while making sure to lift my hips so she could do the same to me.

I had grabbed her legs from my spot, lifting up myself so I can reach her sweet pussy. Her legs opening wider to give me the best access to her lower lips, which I immediately proceeded to latch my mouth on stick my tongue inside of her. She tasted divine. I opened my legs for her as she speared her much longer tongue inside my folds while seeking entrance to the inside of me. When I felt her tongue penetrate me and push inside me a but I squealed loudly, but her pussy was muffling my sounds. Her tongue was already sliding in and out of me quickly, making me very wet and slick. I could feel myself building up quickly, as it wouldn't take me very long to cum. I wanted to make hr cum t the same time.

It was not tool long before I nearly lost it, I could feel her walls tighten up around my tongue as mine were already squeezing her tongue. With one more quick thrust of my tongue I was rewarded with a huge waterfall of her cum in my mouth, which triggered me to start cumming all over her tongue and mouth. We both did our best to not spill a drop, making sure to swallow all of it. I had made sure to save the last little bit when she stopped, and started kissing her more. Letting some of her cum fall into her mouth. I did not know what she had some of my cum in her mouth as well, and she made sure to transfer it all back to mine. We both tasted good together. We made sure to keep swapping our mixed cum back and forth for a while until we shared and swallowed that last bit. I told her I loved her again, just as I was falling asleep. My last thought was that I needed to get us a couple of strap-ons. Especially if we are going to have more of these fun times.


	16. Chapter 16

**Born to be Wild**

Saturday was a nice relaxing day for all of us. The girl's night out was moe or less a success, minus a couple hiccups. Bella came back to the reservation to hang out with us for the day, so we all pretty much stayed indoors and played board games all day. Monopoly was fun, but Jacob was ruthless in it. He only lost due to his bad luck of always hitting Baltic or Mediterranean avenues after I already had hotels on them. Ironic really. As he said they were the two most useless spaces in the game. I didn't manage to win the game, on the account of Bella having one hole side, plus both utilities and all four railroads. I was just happy taking out Jacob. I did well in scrabble as it as either me or Bella that would win.

The funniest game we played was the game of life... Bella had to get a second car due to all the children she was having. She literally landed on almost every child space there was. I was hinting that this could be her future with Edward if they kept it up. She started blushing like mad while all of us were laughing. I had made sure to tell Jacob that Bella would introduce him to his imprint within the next couple years, and that it won't happen until after she marries Edward. Jacob was not originally happy, as he knew what the Cullens were at this time, but I said that any attempts to change it could seriously jeopardize it all for him. He either could be a brother to Bella, or lose it all. It is nice to see he made a good choice.

Sunday came along, and I had driven over to Bella's place at around ten in the morning. After explaining to Charlie what I am borrowing Bella for, as he had overheard me talking about the motorcycles, we had left. I wasn't going to let them get tossed away, and I know Jacob will like to drive one himself. Especially if he needs a good excuse for getting any kind of injury. This will also let me keep Bella off of one which will make Edward happy. We drop Carlisle's car back at this house, and head over to Angela's place to pick up the bikes. Her brother is there to help load them up for us while we talked to Angela for a few minutes.

With the two bikes loaded up, we head back to Jacob's. I call ahead to make sure he has space in his garage to put them to work on. When we pull in, Billy is there and he watches as Jacob easily lifts both bikes over the side and puts them down gently. He can't be too far off from phasing. I will take to billy later to confirm this.

Bella and I hold one to one bike as he wheels the other one in and them comes back for the first one, this time motioning for us to follow. I tell Bella to go ahead and I will join in a minute. I make y way to billy. "He is not too far off now is he? I ask him. Billy, in his serious voice, tells me it should have happened already, but he has been so happy spending time with us, that no build up can really happen. I nod my acknowledgment. "Bella will be shocked when she finds out. Se had never really seen a before and after look for anyone when they phased." Billy still did not like the fact I told Bella about it, but I had asked if he would rather force Bella into another massive depression, or would he rather trust her with a little knowledge that he knows she will not let out. He had no choice to concede to my reasoning. He liked Bella as a daughter to want to be the cause of more pain for her.

I head back to the garage to check up and see how Bella is getting a long. It looks like Jacob is asking her about that car part he was still looking for. Bella had no clue what he meant by any of it, and the look she gave him told it all. I told him to just order it online next time he had access to internet. Hi quite complaint about not having any money was not quiet enough. I told him I would spot him the money for it as I knew he will be paying us back more than what I would be spending later on. With how close the events have been matching cannon, I decided to not take any chance with the newborn army. This time I will do my damnedest to save Bree Tanner. I will not let her die this time.

We sit and talk about the Rabbit he is building and watch him as he disassembles the bikes to find what needs to be replaced while we talk about School and Bella's new job. Edward had suggested she got a job at Newton's store so she can learn more about the camping equipment. Since the public story is that they are all avid hikers and camp enthusiasts, it would be very good for her to learn the inns and outs of camping the best she can. I get a pad and paper ad Jacob tells me what needs to be fixed or replaced while he is going over both the bikes, when Charlie sticks his head in to see us all working or talking. He scares Bella, and she nearly falls off the up-side-down bucket she was sitting on. Jacob catches her, but gets her arm coated in grease. I find it funny, until Bella smears it all over my cheek. Charlie found the whole thing hilarious, but told us to get cleaned up, because he brought some pizza for dinner.

The whole dinner conversation was hijacked by Jacob and Charlie talking about the bikes, and what needs to be done to them, plus the one single part he is missing for the rabbit he is building. Charlie is of course not too thrilled about the bikes, but I told him they could be sold off, and I having Jacob fix the mas a challenge to his mechanical skills. "Besides I don't like driving motorcycles, unless they are the trike versions. They are far more stable and fun to drive." I comment. Charlie has never seen one of those before, I had explained that I had seen them during my travels, and they had looked interesting. Charlie couldn't really say anything about them, as they are far more stable than the two wheeled design.

They leave shortly after dinner, and Bella makes more plans to come over, as she finds it relaxing here. Charlie approves, which sounds like he is hoping Bella will start dating Jacob. It won't happen, but I am sure he will like to hope. For that week, they alternated houses to stay and do homework at. Which was fine with me. I had made sure Jacob wasn't getting to that breaking point any time soon, which he still had a way to go.

At some point Leah invites us to go cliff diving with the pack. With the temperature warming up like it is, we decide it is a perfect time. Bella is intrigued, but she refrains from participating. Too scary for her. Jacob did try to get her to use the lower spot, but alas, she still chickens out. I, on the other hand take a running leap clear off, followed immediately by Leah. The rush is so fantastic, but the water is freaking COLD when I hit. I am glad Leah came with me, as I did not know which way was up for a second. I climbed on Leah's back while she swam us to the shore trail that lead us back up. Still laughing and smiling, talking about ow fun that was. None of them expected me to jump from the very top like they did, but not only did I, but I had also jumped off at least ten more times with Leah and twice with Sam as Leah was getting tired. I had done flips, spins, combinations of flips and spins, and a few while still riding on their backs. In the end, Bella never did jump off once, while Jacob did from the lower spot a few times. I did splash her when she got close to the water a few times. All in all, it was a fun day.

The next day Jacob had finished both the bikes, and wanted Bella to take him to a spot to test them out. Charlie was off that day so he went with us to be the "adult" present. We had gone to a long and quiet stretch of road in La Push, where they had parked on the side. Jacob had taken the bikes off and started up the black one. He had it run with the kick stand down at first to make sure everything was as it should be.

After his inspection passed, he shut it down and did the same to the red one. It too passes his inspection, but just before he got on it, Charlie handed him a helmet to put on, before he took off. Jacob did not like it, but he couldn't say no at all to charlie. The actual test drive was from one side of the road and back, with him testing to make sure it shifted through all gears properly. The test took about an hour or so before he pronounced both bikes to be in excellent condition. I told him he ca keep any one of them he liked, as I will take the other one to the Cullen's house to be held until I decide when to sell it. Since he did not want to accept any money for the work, I figured the bike is the best way to pay him. Since he has his license already, Charlie can't really tell him no.

The next time Bella was over at La Push, they had an idea to try to get to that meadow that Edward had taken her too before they left. I was unsure of it, because of what happened last time, but I said only if Leah and I can go with her. Jacob was ecstatic about being able to find a new place so he was all gung-ho about it. When she told us the place that they started off from, and about ho long the travel time was, I had recognized the place on the map. It was a good bit farther than she actually remembered. I told Leah about the place, but told her to let them find it on their own, as I was still nervous about meeting Laurent there. I know Victoria is dead, but so far every other Major thing that had happened in the story has happened again. I did not want her to be near any vampire without any backup.

I made sure to talk to Sam about it as well, stating that I will be letting her find the place, but I want it to be when we have someone watching her to keep her safe. Sam agrees, and I promise to tell him in advance when that day will happen, as so they can set up a watch.

Meanwhile, that part for the rabbit finally came in, so Jacob was able to finish. He made a suggestion of going out to dinner to celebrate. I manage to convince him to include me and Leah in on it, so Bella won't think you are trying to ask her out on a date. He reluctantly agrees, but I tell him we can get different seats so it can be more of a party for the both of them. He at least agreed to that. In truth this would have been the night he phases, and I want Leah there to make sure nothing bad happens.

As it turned out, we all went to the movies before dinner, as we were really early, so we let Jacob pick. It was a complete gore-fest of a movie. It looked to have absolutely no plot, just pure action. Something that both Jacob and Leah found to be quite funny. Of course once Jacob actually said his bit about how fake everything looked, and how it was do ridiculous to not laugh at, we were all soon laughing at the movie. It was so bad, that the movie was actually funny.

When the movie ended, Jacob stated complaining that he was feeling a bit off. We had decided to skip the dinner and head back. Leah took Jacob straight towards Billy's house, but didn't go inside. Instead they went around to his back yard, and Jacob was told to wait here, and do not move until he felt better. I ran inside and got Billy. I told him that Jacob is starting, and will phase very soon. He immediately tells Bella to stay inside or head back home as Jacob won't be able to see anyone for the next couple days. I promise her I will have him call soon as he is used to the form, and won't explode randomly, as that could actually be dangerous. I look out of the open window, as I could clearly heard Billy tell Jacob from a distance, that he doesn't look so good.

That was the breaking point right there. Jacob blew up into a very shaggy russet brown wolf. I stayed inside with Bella, recognizing the danger, as his instincts will be on red alert for a while. It did not take Sam very long to get over there s he was just coming off of his patrol that night with Jared and Quill. They were all there with Leah who had disappeared before phasing into her wolf form. She had her clothes in her mouth, until she tossed them at the open door, I had picked them up , while retreating further in the house. Bella, on the other hand, had just turned and ran towards to the bathroom, and puked in the toilet.

Oh, that was right, I forgot she was supposed to get a stomach bug this night too. After Bella stopped puking and dry heaving, I got her some water to rinse her mouth out and to re-hydrate herself. I leave Bella on the bathroom floor, to go tell Billy, who has just walked back inside. He told me Sam and Leah are watching over him and he will be good after a day or two. I explained that Bella had gotten some kind of stomach bug, but told him that the timing of it may have been the catalyst for Jacob's phasing. He didn't bother responding, except to ask how Bella is doing. I told him she will need a ride home. Since we picked her up from her house, she doesn't have her truck, so I was going to see if I could call charlie to come and pick her up. I will stay with her in case she needs help with anything. This will be out of Charlies safety zone.

Billy agreed and made the call. Charlie made it here in less then ten minutes. I had helped her to the car, telling him I will be a couple minutes getting a change of clothes, so I can help her if she needs it until she gets better. He thanked me and waited for me at Leah's place. I wrote a note on the table explaining everything to them, so they know I am with Bella for the next night or two until she is over this bug, and quickly jump into the police cruiser. Charlie had given Bella some medicine to help settle her stomach, which caused her to pass out very quickly after. I was glad she was in her room, so I could steer her onto her bed before that happened. I used the couch to sleep on for that night.

The next morning, Bella felt better, but I still stayed with her for the whole day and night to be sure. I had even called in for her that day, as she was not able to come in. I did tell them she said she was willing to trade days with other for this day. Later that day I got a call from Leah, saying Jacob was good to go for company. I told her that Bella wont be able to come over till the next day at the earliest, due to her stomach bug. Leah wasn't happy, but she knew I wasn't going anywhere until the next day, so to keep up appearances she had to stay away for another day. The next day, however, bell was back to a hundred percent. Since she had work that day, I had called Leah to come pick me up here at the house. With Jacob having adjusted as quickly as he did, I decided to up the time for going to the meadow. I tell Sam, that I want to go this weekend, as it will give Jacob plenty of time to get himself coordinated.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Meadow, Orange Eyed Surprise**

The rest of the week passes normally. Bella and Jacob still hung out, and did homework as usual, but when Bella first seen him again her reaction was too good. I actually wished I had a video camera. "Jacob?" She said. After his confirming nod, she replied with, "Wow! You got hot!" then she realized what she said and promptly ran inside his house totally embarrassed. She couldn't even look at him with a straight face for a week easily. It really did not take long for Sam and Jared to get Jacob, or as he wanted to be called now Jake, up to speed with everything going on, including the Cullens. When he found out that Bella was to marry Edward after she graduated, he was pissed off enough to phase immediately. I actually ran inside the house and grabbed a newspaper to roll up and hit him with it. I knew I wouldn't hurt, but it was funny, for everyone else. Since I had never done that to any of them. Then I jumped up and grabbed him by the scruff of is neck and used it to steer him to a secluded spot where only myself and Leah knew of. Needless to say he allowed it, or I never would have even had the chance to attempt any of that. I had to explain to him the exact role that Bella had within the Cullens, and the consequences of what could happen if certain things did not happen. Plus they always donated the meat from the animals they killed, which drastically made their food bill cheaper.

With all of that all said and done, everything was back on track. I told Jake I knew where the meadow is so he can take Bella there. I told him that Leah and I will go with them, just in case. A vampire shows up. And he is not to attack unless we tell him to. He very reluctantly agreed. Thus the planning for the trip to the meadow Saturday happened which also included Sam, Jared, and Paul. Embry would stay in the reservation just in case.

Saturday finally came, and the four of us that stayed human left to go to the meadow. We all slowly walked there, just chatting and enjoying the forest. It took us about three hours to finally make it to the meadow. Jake's earlier planning only went out to two hours away and back. They wee not in far enough, so they would have missed it completely if he wasn't shown the exact location. When we did finally reach the meadow, we discovered, we were not alone. A pair of orange eyes were seen on the other side.

"Laurent." I said, quite surprised. _'Why is he here? Who could have sent him?'_ I had these questions and more flying through my head. Laurent smiled and nodded back. "I thank you for that opportunity to let me go to Irina." he said. You could hear the joy in his voice at the mention of his mate. "I have come to meet Bella, as Alice said she would be here today." Bella had asked him why he came to meet her. "It was a request from Edward. A Christmas present he wanted to send, but he also didn't want Charlie to know, as Alice had seen it would upset him" Bella was getting nervous. So was I for that matter. Edward knew he could have sent it to me at Leah's place just as easily, unless this was something that had to be given directly without any interference. Next week is their spring break, which is making me nervous.

Laurent had continued what he was saying. "It appears as if the Volturi had caught wind of the both of you." he said. "They are demanding you two to meet them in Italy. All transport has been arranged for three people. You, Bella, then one called Sajian, and a third called Leah." he said. "Believe me when I say it. To not go will be catastrophic to everyone here." at this point the three other wolves showed up. "I understand your reluctance to want to come near me, so if you will allow me to, I will place this package on the ground, and take my leave back to Alaska. As I have made the promise before to Carlisle, I have not hunted a single human since I was last in forks, and my love for Irina had ensured I kept that promise." Laurent placed the package down, and backed up towards the tree line behind him. The last thing he said was that Alice will be waiting at the airport for us to arrive. And the plain will take off tomorrow. With a last apology, he turns and heads back home. Sam, Jared, and Paul follow at a discreet distance to ensure he leaves, before turning back.

Jacob had already grabbed the box and returned to where I was. He quickly opened it, and we took a look of the contents. It was round trip air tickets for Bella, Leah, and Myself to Italy and back as well as a copy of all the places we would go and date for Charlie as well as a letter from Carlisle explaining that his friend had pulled through, and as an apology to Bella and her friends for requiring them to leave like that, he has offered a free all expenses paid trip to visit Italy for the week. It also had the necessary travel papers for all of us which was good. It looked like we had no choice. This is the worst case scenario for me.

Bella had seen it as an opportunity to see Edward sooner as a letter from Edward was apologizing for having her go to Italy under such circumstances and if he could get all of us out of it, he would gladly do anything to do so. I knew Bella was safe, and Leah being what she is could not be turned by venom, as she was also immortal. I was the one in the most danger.

"We need to get back as fast as we can." I tell Bella. Jake and Leah both run off to phase and come back with their clothes strapped to their legs. I take Bella's keys and attach them to Jake's pants as well as the strap he has holding them to his leg. "Jake, when we get to Bella's house I need you to rush back and grab her truck and drive it back. You know it better than everyone else here so you will be the best at that. We need to hurry, now. So have Bella ride on you as we make the run to er house. Leah and myself will be with you." I command. Jake just nodded and dropped down allowing Bella to climb up and to get in place. I still have to run, jump, and climb my way up, as I am still tiny.

I make our way to Bella's house and we meet Charlie as soon as we came inside. He had asked us where the truck was, but since Jake was getting it, I just told him that Jake had noticed some weird sound coming from it, and asked to give it a quick look over to make sure it is nothing, or to fix it if he found anything. It was believable. I had placed all of the stuff to give to Charlie in the opened envelope, even though it was addressed to Bella. When he asked bout it, she said the letter inside will explain, so he quickly read it. And read it again. And read over it once more, his look as surprised as mine when I read it. Carlisle really covered all angles when he wrote this. Even guaranteeing that we will be watched over the entire time we are there and the promise of pictures upon our return.

Charlie really had absolutely no reason to say no. Bella was out of school for the week, plus the flights were to be back on Saturday and the list of places made the trip very fun looking for him. As well as the promise of souvenirs and pictures were also nice too.

After we left the house, to start heading back, Jake pulls in with Bella's truck. We give him the excuse we told Charlie before he went in just for collaboration purposes, before waiting on him to come back out. He was in for a few minutes, before Charlie was explaining to him about the trip to Italy. Jake was wishing Bella lick on her trip and had gotten promises to give him some gifts as well before meeting us down the road. He tells me he needs to call the others to a meeting, where I suggest that same clearance we met when I explained to him about the wolf. Leah nodded, as she had already phased. As much as I loved going to Italy, I so dreaded this coming trip.

When all wolves were there I explained to them the situation, leaving absolutely nothing out. That included the abilities of all members of the Volturi, from their leaders all the way to the lowest of guards. Even some of their history. Anything I could think of that was relevant to them as they will want to know in a tactical sense, in case something happened. They were surprised to know that Marcus can detect the strength of bonds between two people. I too wonder what he would make of the imprint bond. They knew Marcus to be the least of their problems as since he lost his mate, he has been lethargic towards anything and would generally not vote to cause any harm, unless the facts were irrefutable. This also allowed them to test hoe far the bond could stretch in this world, as the current farthest was halfway across Canada.

We made plans and strategies for every thing we could think of that would allow us to survive unscathed with the Volturi long into the night and into the morning. When my alarm went off indicating we had six hours left to meet the flight, me and Leah hurried back to her place and grabbed a shower. We showered together to make it quicker, while also refraining some sexy time for the moment. We had packed and just took everything outside when we seen Charlie pull in.

quickly loading everything we both piled into the car and took off towards the airport which will be heading down to California to the short layover to the next destination. O'Hare International in Chicago. There we had a meal while we waited for the next flight to Amsterdam, followed by the last one which landed in Nice, France. Me and Leah fell asleep shortly after take off and pretty much stayed asleep for most of the flight. During the last small flight, we went over our most viable plans with Bella, both of us knowing she is immune to any Mental abilities that any of them could attempt to do.

We went over the whole reasoning of why we are still human when they expressly forbid that knowledge being learned from anyone that was human, which is hypocritical since they also have humans in their employ that have that particular knowledge. I also warned them about going to McDonald's or any of the fast food restaurants. My reasoning is simple. "They are having a lot of issues with hoof in mouth and mad cow disease." I tell them. "So any beef is imported directly from the U.S. As such any meat they use will be very expensive. In order to combat that, they have been using vegetable burgers, and soy patties as an alternative. Only the more expensive eateries might have real beef." the faces they made at that knowledge was priceless.

We landed in Nice, France sometime in the early evening, and grabbed out luggage. Waiting on us at the other side of customs was Alice, and Esme. Once we were through I ran over to them, and jumped into Esme with a giant hug. Bella did the exact same to Alice, while Leah was laughing at how alike we were acting. Esme had brought us all something to eat while we drive to Voltarra. I can already start to feel the dense atmosphere settle on us all. Tonight will be the defining night. I can feel it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Italy**

We arrive in Volterra a little earlier than we would have in the story. It made for us getting in a lot easier as the event that was scheduled to happen wasn't supposed to start for another day. As Alice parked the car we were met by Edward and Carlisle, who again me and Bella both tackle hugged them, only Bella was kissing Edward, I was just hugging Carlisle. Which brought another round of laughter from Leah. That laughter was soon halted due to the arrival of Jane and Alec, who immediately told us to follow them. We stayed silent as we followed them to where I was sure Aro, Marcus, and Ciaus were. The temperature was dropping rapidly due to where we were underground, but me and Bella both had coats to keep us warm, so it wasn't any kind of problem. It was dark and a few times we had to rely on holding someone else's hand who could see well in the dark to keep us going in the correct direction. None of us dared to talk, as anything we might say could be considered as giving the enemy information on us. I refused to even think of any plans so Edward couldn't hear the thoughts. It was safer that way for me and Leah.

We were taken to an antechamber and told to wait. Me and Leah took that time to rest as much as we could, knowing the Cullens would wake us if anyone was coming our way, so we took a corner, or an alcove off to the side and chose to nap there. Bella refused to fall asleep at all now what she was with Edward gain.

We were woken softly by Esme telling us they are now coming, giving us barely enough time to stand u and move back next to them before they came in. Aro, Caius, and Marcus all came in. just from the look Caius was giving, I can tell he always wants to call for our heads., but I know Marcus will override him completely, especially after he sees out bonds. It almost makes me wonder how he would react if he finds out that Aro was the one to killed Didyme because he was wanting to leave the coven with her. If it looks to not be going well I will throw that in to get everyoe against Aro if I could, Marcus could easily win against either of those two, and if I make Caius paranoid and fearful for his mate, it would be the end of Aro.

I can tell Marcus is looking between Bella and Edward, seeing just how powerful their bond to each other is. His reaction was surprised, but when he seen the bond that Leah has with me, he actually jerked up in his seat. Ignoring the others he slowly walked to Leah and me, his focus is entirely on our bond.

"I have never even felt a bond of this scale that I am currently feeling between you too." he said, morosely. I decide that politeness is really the only option when dealing with Marcus, as he has earned lot of respect from his actions in the book.

"Thank you Lord Marcus. To hear such praise from you is truly an honor." I say as I make sure there is absolutely no trace of sarcasm at all. "We are not the only ones with bonds this strong back at home. There are currently two others who have achieved this, and at least two more that will achieve it in a year's time. This kind of bond we refer to as the imprint bond, or in other terms a true soul bond." And just like that, we now have Marcus on our side. As he sat back down, Aro looked at him with his hand out, which Marcus tapped it with his finger for only the briefest of seconds. He discovered that bonds of that level cannot be broken by Chelsea no matter how hard she tried. He didn't say much of anything, so Caius started. He was predictable in trying ot use teir laws to see us executed, but I had a few things to say on that matter. "You wold break your own laws in trying to condemn us to death? You use humans in your charade as well. So you trying to enforce that law would see all tree of you executed as well as the humans who worked for you." I said, quite boldly. It was not something they were used to, not only being defied like I did, but having someone use their own laws against them.

"I am not under your jurisdiction here Caius. And not even you would wish a war that I can promise you would have less than zero chance of winning. Where I come from, the knowledge of vampires is worldwide. We have Vampires in every profession. They are not outcasts, but rather an important part of society. If you try to start a war against that, you will find your small coven unable to defend itself against well over a hundred thousand vampires strong, all with weapons that could annihilate you in seconds. I can promise you, white phosphorous is not a fun way to go." I was bluffing out of my ass at this in hopes that they would have bought it.

Caius on the other hand had kept quiet for once. Aro had glared at him for a second before turning to me. I greeted him politely, but declined to offer my hand, as it can be considered as trying to gather intelligence as to the activities and whereabouts of my world. Siting as spies are easily caught and tortured for information before disposed. "I am merely here as an ambassador to my home land. Which does grand some bonuses. My girlfriend here, I point to Leah, is actually a vampire hunter, who just so happens to be more interested in your history, then in actually hunting you down." I am so hoping my bluffs are actually working. But from Aro's expression, they might be. He instead tries again with Bella, as her immunity to all things mental, which he learned from the Cullens intrigues him. He held out his hand towards Aro, and out of all of us, she actually took it. I think she was more curious as to what their skin felt like, and this would be the best way to find out.

Aro's laughter quickly broke the silence in the room. He was absolutely amazed in her ability to so perfectly resist him. He had asked her if she was willing to test it on some others. She had agreed, as she didn't even know she had an ability. Edward encouraged this until he realized Jane was also picked. I had given him a quick mental stop to keep him from reacting. Mentally telling him she is immune to Jane was enough to allow him to recompose himself. A few of them, including Chelsea had tried. The only one whose ability worked was Felix, who was their tracker. Chelsea could sense their bond, but it was far too strong to be broken. Jane, Alec, and a few of the lesser guard had all tried it. And Bella had proven to be immune to all of them. Felix was the only one who actually thanked her fro allowing this to happen, which earned him a smile. He was always the happy one in te books, like the Volturi's version of Emmett.

After Bella had proven immune to all mental abilities, which included us laughing ad a very frustrated Jane. Aro had turned towards me, again. This time he asked about my power of precognition and if it was any different from Alice's. "My ability is actually is comparable, as to yours and Edward's abilities. While Alice can see only one future based on the decisions made, I see ALL possible futures, as well as the catalyst that leads down all of them. For you, Aro, the best option is to allow the Cullens to do as they have been. They will not break the laws that you and the rest of the Volturi correctly laid out. Calling on them for help on certain issues will be appreciated, like what has been done against the Romanians. The Cullens do not act above the laws, but they won't go around trying to do your jo of enforcing the laws either. They will however inform you of any issues as they notice them, and can assist you when necessary. You could consider them as a sub branch to the Volturi without actually being part of it.

"As for Bella, in this day and age, it is far too young for her to be changed any time soon. She is still in school, as well as the daughter of a prominent figure, that is known throughout a good portion of the Northwest quarter of the united states. As such anything allowing Bella to come to harm, in any way, will be disastrous. Even worse if the cause was a vampire. Her Father will NOT stop until those responsible are brought down. Even if he is a Human, him discovering about the Vampires too soon, or under the wrong reasons, will start the your downfall. Bella will be turned. There is no other way about it. Millions of futures have pointed to it while mere thousands have pointed to her death, a death that the Volturi will follow within two years at the longest, then within ten years, all vampires will parish. All if Bella is killed. This night is one of those crux points for the future and will determine much.

"The best Future for all of us, is letting Bella stay human until it is naturally time for her to be changed. When it happens, it will start the ushering of a new era, that will lead to the eventual acceptance of Vampire kind. Think about it. You will not have to hide among the humans. Humans won't have to be killed to feed you anymore, their blood can be willingly donated. Their criminals who have earned the death penalty, will be given to you for lunch. A whole new level of peace between us all can be achieved, and it all stems through Bella." I say, ending my speech. Aro was certainly smiling at the thoughts I have been saying. So far I have listed the worst and best case scenarios for them.

Caius was still pissed at the way I talked towards him, but Marcus is on our side because of the bonds, and the fact he is apathetic towards everything. Caius still wanted to kill me, but now, with the future I laid out, he won't dare touch Bella, but he may go after me later on, as I am not important to the time line. I will be protected by the wolves and the Cullen family, so they won't bother too much with me for a long time.

After a long deliberation, which I am sure they purposely kept it that late to make us nervous or something, Aro finally decided to let us go. He asks us to wait until night before leaving, but we are free to go then. I had asked Aro if he has ever tried make-up? Which made Caius scoff. Alice started giggling, which got their attention. Alice had asked if they would like a demonstration of what a little make-up could do to allow better blending in. Aro was intrigues, so Alice took a minute to get the make-up out of her bag that she keeps with her, and applies some to Esme's face, shoulders, and arms. When Esme walked into a sun beam, nothing happened. She did not sparkle, or anything. "This is what Make-up can do to those who want to venture out in the day safely. You could easily cover your skin to stop the skin refracting light, as well as make yourself look more human." as I finish, Alice had stepped away from Esme again, and now Esme looked an additional ten years older. "Make-up can allow you to appear older, or even younger. You can use it to blend in more perfectly than ever before. Alice had finished with Carlisle making him look at the same age as Esme. Then proceeded to make herself look like a sixteen year old daughter of the two.

With all three of them in the sun and not reflecting anything, Aro was beyond intrigued. He had immediately demanded for one of his secretaries to get down any information they would need for this make up. I make a quick mention that they will need to learn the amounts to learn to make it more believable, so they will need to order a much higher supply to start with, then once they have the correct methods, they can get less and less at a time. We leave as quickly as we safely can. Excited in the knowledge that will will be safe from them soon. We take a couple different vehicles as only Alice and Edward stay with Bella, Leah, and myself. They lead us to Piza for the leaning tower, where we enjoy a lunch picnic on the grass. Most of us get grilled cheese sandwiches and soup, while the others get animal blood disguised as tomato soup. The pictures were hilarious as we seen quite a lot of people taking pictures of themselves trying to hold it up. Me and Leah take ones of us trying to push it down just for giggles. We also make sure to visit the gift shop for everyone else back home.

The next day we spent it all in Venice. I loved the Gondola ride through the canals. I spent the majority of the time on Leah's lap kissing her. We then headed to a few other tourist spots, including a glass factory that makes glass figurines and designs. I noticed something new on Bella. She has a ring on now. Oh My! He purposed with a ring on the gondola! Both me and Leah had rushed over to her as soon as we seen it, I was gushing like a little schoolgirl over it. It had two diamonds that looked to be twisted around each other and surrounded by White gold with words written into it. It said 'In this life and all others after.' I made sure to get plenty of pictures of it.

The glass factory was almost not interesting after the rig, but we also made sure to watch a demonstration of the artisans working their magic. I bought a few figurines , while Edward had asked if they can do wolf sculptures instead of horse. The artisans said they could, but custom orders cost more. He was fine with that. He had asked for a color of all the wolves that phased so far, and we can get figurines made for each of them. I was nodding so hard I could have gotten whiplash. I went through all of the wolves I knew would phase and put them on paper, as well as their names. When the artisan seen how many he nearly fainted. It would take him a week at least to make them all, and that was if he rushed. Edward had told him to take his time, that he wanted them to all look as beautiful as he could make them. He also gave his forks address to where they would be sent after they were all finished. They would take upwards of two months to be mailed. Edward paid in advance for all of them, plus a bonus for such a large order. For his generosity, they allowed me, Bella and Leah to take one item each for free. The amount Edward paid would more than cover the cost.

Both me and Leah picked matching horses standing up rearing. Each had a matching color ribbon through the whole thing. Bella had picked up the only other horse there. It had no ribbon through it, but it was still beautiful none the less. We left after watching the artisan make more beautiful sculptures for a little while until it was lunch time. We ate at a restaurant near by before heading back to the main land and towards Florence.

Florence was a beautiful city to visit. The architecture, the food, oh my the food was good. I can actually say we stuffed ourselves silly there. Even had the ice cream, or as they called it gelato. Alice and Edward showed us all the best sights we had to have used up at least two rolls of film just for this one city alone. There wasn't as much to do here besides the art and architecture so we were only there for a day. We still had two days before out flights back would be happening, so we spent them in Rome. We used up the rest of our film there. All of it's attractions. The Colosseum, which we were able to go inside for that tour, we even spent time in the Vatican. While neither of us were christian, the places in Vatican city were still beautiful none the less. Edward actually gad gotten into a conversation with the pope while he was there. I didn't know what about, but I won't be one to barge in on that conversation. He did come back to us and take Bella to go meet him too. Bella was still wearing the ring, and it looked like the pope was actually blessing the soon to be union. It was kinda funny to think of it. The pope blessing the union between a vampire and a human. Leah and myself were having a good laugh at that at night. Especially since Bella confirmed that was exactly what Edward as talking to him about.

It was making me wonder if as soon as we were able to leave Volterra, he had planned all of this with Alice. It was plausible. Edward would start planning, and Alice would show him what would happen. It was very effective. That night Leah and I spent the night together, having all the sex we could get until it was time to get ready. We were thoroughly sexed out by the time we had to get ready. Alice had found us in the shower with me half asleep with Leah still fingering me while sucking on my nipple, trying to get me to have that last orgasm before we left.

I woke up later on the plane, so I guess that last one finally did me in. the trip back was just as uneventful as the trip there. Bella was of course determined to stay up on this plane ride while me and Leah were already asleep. We would wake only to get to the next place seat, then fall asleep after take off. I love first class seats.

Back in forks Charlie was waiting for us at his house. Carlisle did say they would drop her off back home, and Bella did call when they were waiting on the layovers, telling him where we were ad how much time we had to wait. She did comment bout how tired me and Leah were. Leah only said that she had worn me out with way too much sex last night. To which Charlie heard, but no one commented about. I wonder if he even realized me and Leah were together.

We had gone inside with Bella to show we were all back. The he had at us was funny. I guess he did not know we were together, or that close. Bella had to reassure her dad that she was still a virgin before he let the matter drop, which thoroughly embarrassing for both of them. We had gotten all of Bella's presents up to her room, and left right after, stating we have to go develop a lot of pictures and distribute some more gifts.

The rest of us head back to the Cullen's house and they very quickly get it back to livable condition. Leah goes out to phase and discuss the trip to the vampire den with the rest of the pack, including how I managed to bluff our way out of anything bad happening. She also added the trip and the gifts except the glass wolves. She completely ignored them. And out last night in Rome of course. Then mentioned the boring flight back, only because I was loopy due to lack of sleep, even thought the reason why the lack of sleep was not mentioned. Edward was telling me everything that was being said, trying to not laugh as some of it. Her innate jealousy of the engagement ring was clearly on her mind through a lot of her briefing. I had decided to continue living with Leah, as out rime together made any thoughts of us not sleeping together almost immediately painful. Since I am her imprint, her parents won't fuss bout it, as I do help a lot over at their house. Leah wanted to run back, so I held her clothes, and climbed on after she phased and we rode back together.

That night, we had gone to talk to Billy and Harry, as she had discovered a limit to their telepathy. During the layovers, Leah had gone to the bathroom every time. She had taken that time to phase in the handicap stall, since it was so large. The telepathy worked in Chicago, then in Amsterdam, but in France, she could not hear anything. We estimates that the max distance would have to be around five thousand miles, as from forks to Amsterdam was right near forty nine hundred miles and forks to Nice, France was almost fifty five hundred miles. They agreed to use the five thousand even as a limit.

I was getting extremely tired due to the small amount of rest I got in the flights back, and the fact we spent a whole night in Rome have as much sex as we could get away with. I had bid them all goodnight, and walked back to our bedroom, where I proceeded to pass out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**AN:** please remember to review and let me know how I am doing, or things I could do better. This is in actuality my first original story. I need to know how it is actually working out, just in case I need to make changes in the future.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Armies Form**

In the city of Seattle, Washington, in the dark of night, more trouble is being created. The first one to rise, was one Riley Biers who after a short time began his training. His creator, unknown, but had an unusual accent. He was definitely now from anyplace near. Riley is taught how to hide, how to hunt, how to change others to fulfill his master's plan. To take revenge. Riley is now a soldier in a new war. A war hidden by shadow. Over the next week, this army swells in size from one, to twenty. It's growth still increasing. Some mistakes were made, some people notice, but these newborns did not care. They were never taught to stay hidden.

Eventually all their noise had made it into the papers, which was read by Charlie who immediately told Bella about the increasingly more dangerous wave of deaths that were happening. Bella had to leave for work, but on her way she had made a calls to Edward and myself, and explained what she heard from her dad and in the papers.

It was as I feared. Someone else is starting a vampire army. After the phone call, I immediately ran to Jake as Sam and Leah were on patrol that night. After failing to wake him up, I ran t is freezer and grabbed some ice cubes and tossed them on his back. It did the trick, but I also had to run. I was being chased by a half asleep Jake who was also yelling. I had ducked behind Billy who was laughing, as he seen what I was doing and thought it was the prank.

I had immediately told Jake we have an emergency and we need the whole pack here yesterday. He woke up very fast at that. Nothing has ever required the whole pack, especially now since Quill and Seth have finally joined. "There is an army of vampires amassing in Seattle. I fear we are the target." I tell him. He immediately jumps outside and phases, howling one command. The only command he needs. COME. He phased back, and grabbed another pair of shorts from is room before the others arrived.

Jake had accepted the roll of alpha a lot easier than he originally did. He still did not want it, but it was good, as he won't abuse his powers, and boy did he get some good ones. He is not stronger, faster and tougher than anyone in the pack, even Leah could not keep up with him when he is really pushing it. It was something he almost never did, unless he heeded to. When they all assembled, he pointed to me to begin.

"I have just received reliable confirmation that an army of vampires are being formed in Seattle. The numbers are not sure of, but according to Bella's father who is police chief, the numbers that are being killed or missing is enough to estimate at least twenty to thirty newborn vampires now active in the city. The location cannot be a coincidence as us and the Cullens would be the closest thing to pose a challenge to them. The only other nearby coven is the set of now six in Denali, Alaska. Carlisle is most likely going to call them down to assist us, as a few of them do have abilities that are useful against others. Lets face it, we will need all the help we can get in taking them down. Newborn vampires are faster, stronger, and tougher than the older ones you guys are capable of handling."

there is some quiet whimpering going on. I can tell they will not like this at all. "We do have an advantage they do not know of. Jasper. He has a few reasons that would mark him as a fantastic asset in the coming months." At this time my phone was ringing. Seeing as it is Edward, I put hi on speakerphone, but also telling him the pack is also listening.

"_Good. I am glad they are there, this will save time. I take it you already know of the vampire army brewing in Seattle." _a few barked while some growled. _"Ok that will sage more time. We purpose to join forces, as jasper possessed knowledge on how to deal with newborns like what we will be facing. I will go over his history fast and short. He used to be in command of an army of newborn vampires down in the Mexico area after he was turned. Before he was turned he was in the American civil war, and had obtained the rank of Major. He knows war, and battle tactics. He has offered to give you guys training in newborn hunting exercises while Alice tried to pinpoint when they will arrive. Carlisle has called our cousins, who also only drink from animals from Denali, they have agreed to help us. With your pack precision and our knowledge and abilities, we can win this fight." _with Jake as the only one not phased, he was the next to speak. "Well, as long as we get to kill some vampires, I think we will be quite happy." Edward started laughing over the phone. _"Trust me, there will be more then enough for all of us to kill. They won't come unless they have a decisive victory. And to make it better, I do not think they will know about you, so an ambush strategy will work well in your favor. With any luck once you guys jump in the battle will be over quick enough to have a nice long party at out place after." T_he wolves wagging tails and lightly barking was all the answer Edward needed.

"I have a question, Edward." I say. "Is there a chance that Bella or myself could be used to by them to track us down? We were both in Italy as well as Leah. It would have been the only time any of them could get a scent from us. Either in Italy or at any of the airports we stopped at. Also we need to make sure no they don't link Bella to yourself and use something of hers or mine to get to any of us. I am far too protected in La Push for them to be able to get to, but Bella and Charlie are quite literally out in the open." Edward cursed.

"_Those are some very good points. I will recommend Bella stays either with us or in La Push as much as possible until this issue is over with. If your pack size has grown lit it was predicted to have, then La Push just might be safer for Bella to stay at. Whenever she is not near myself. I will talk to her about it. I am sure none of you will mind her there often as well. I will not put any grievances about our differences in this. Especially since you can provide even better protection than we can currently." _

Jake was surprised, but everything could see he was happy. "Good, now I won't have to try and convince you of that fact. When do you want to start the meetings?" There was a pause for a few seconds, then _"We can start tomorrow. It will give Jasper enough time to acquire things he said he will need. He said it is for protection of Bella and Sajian." _Jake agreed, and told them they will all be arriving tomorrow at sunrise. Edward agreed and hung up.

I felt a headache coming. This was not supposed to happen. I immediately sat down and put my hands on my face. I could feel Leah next to me as the others backed up a bit. "This was not supposed to happen." I say quietly. "Those two that were killed last year were the reason behind all of this. Nothing else was supposed to happen for at least a year later." I started to cry. The stress of it all was finally getting to me. Leah phased back, just so she could pick me up and take me back home with her. As soon as I was places on our bed my phone rang again. It was Bella asking if she could come by again to hang out, as Edward informed her that he would be hunting tonight. Leah told her it was fine. Bella had asked if I was ok, and Leah said I was very stressed, and I can use a good friend for company. I blurted in with "Well, at least a good friend that doesn't lead to sex." forgetting that Leah had turned on the speakerphone. Bella was highly embarrassed, but still came over and brought some movies for us to watch.

After Leah had left to run a patrol with Jake ad Sam, I was left alone with Bella in my (Well mine and Leah's) bedroom watching a movie that I was not really into. The movie was about half way over when I paused the movie. I was sitting with my chin on my knees again when Bella had asked me what was wrong. I had broken down finally and told her of my true ability. And how everything was supposed to happen. At least up till now. I also told her how after the death of James and Victoria, none of this was supposed to happen. How the Cullens weren't supposed to leave, ad just how it feels like some major power is trying to force everything to be the exact same way as the story itself was. All of this info was dumped on her in the span of an hour. She was shocked how I was not even from this world, but promised not to say anything to anyone, not even Edward. I thanked her for it.

"The worst problem I have so far, is I can't seem to make my portals allow Leah to go with me. And I cannot leave without her." I also said, exasperated. I explained about my conversation with Eleazar and my powers. I also explained about what his power can do, which had Bella curious. "I already know what you can do Bella. You are a mental shield that is beyond the power of anyone else in existence. The fact you, as a human, can block the powers of not only Aro, but of Jane and Alec together is no simple feat. You will be able to eventually create a shield that you can encompass others, thus allowing them all the same protection. You seem to develop faster as someone you care for is perceived to be in danger. In the end, you will slowly develop the ability to actually move your own personal barrier and allow Edward to hear your thoughts. It is a useful ability to have especially if you cannot talk, but need to communicate.

"The both of us can be considered the two most powerful people ever hear of, and we are both fully human. The Volturi will want us, and they would be almost willing to kill to get to us. Everything I told them about seeing multiple futures and choosing what would terrify them the most was all made up. I was just happy they bought it." Bella was shocked. "You mean to say everything you told them was all made up?" I shook my head. "Not all of it. Only the horrible future and the future where vampires are accepted as normal citizens were faked. But as I told them that a lot of specific things have to happen if that were even have a chance was actually true. I just don't know what sort of events have to happen to cause that future to be true."

Bella just stares at me for a few minutes before she starts laughing. It was such an infectious laugh that it caused me to start as well. About 10 minutes of laughing later I felt much better. Bella had asked me about the problems in Seattle, which had me speaking to her about the vampire army. "I do not know who is the one controlling them, but with them being in Seattle, the only targets are you and the Cullens, or me and the wolves. I am inclined to believe the Cullens are more the target, as the wolves are not seen at all, which leads me to believe the controllers do not know about us, nor will they know about the Denali coven coming down. The good thing is, I will be able to talk to Eleazar sooner than I had originally planned."

Bella had agreed that the more help the better it will be, but she is still worried that they will still outnumber us. "That is actually a small issue within the main picture, Bella. They won't be expecting the wolves to attack, so they will at least get a good 20 – 25% of the kills instantly before the newborns actually start fighting back. By that time the fights should be a lot more even, or even favoring us. The more dangerous spot will be who will be guarding us during the fight?" Bella asked what I meant. "They will be more or less using either my scent, or your scent, and it is a very high probability it will be your scent they will use to track us down to get to them. The both of us will need to be guarded the whole time. Plus we cannot be at the battle. Our only hope is to have one wolf and one Cullen to keep watch over us. I will ask for Leah and Esme to be the guards. Edward is their fastest fighter, he cannot be away from the battle. If he is, they may send some to track im down, and he may not be able to take out that many even with Leah's help. If he is there, they will be less inclined to look elsewhere. I am also thinking to do the same and have Quill be the wolf guard. I will be bringing this up with them, but I think you will see them before I will, so you can explain all of this to them." Bella agreed, saying she will be over there tomorrow. I most likely will as well, but I don't say anything.

"One other thing I add. Your dad needs to be brought in on the secrets, both the wolves', and the vampire's. I will speak to Billy about it, and if he says no, I will tell him myself. Leah will go with me on it. Your dad needs to be here in La Push during the time of the battle. He cannot be nearby when it happens." Bella agreed with part of it at least. She did not want him near any of it when it happens. "I also 'planed' on asking Alice something, which caused her to have a vision. She is sending Jasper out to pick up a couple tings to help with our protection against vampires. That is the reason the wolves are meeting up with the Cullens tomorrow instead of now, as jasper has to be the one to teach them how to handle newborns."

I can tell Bella is getting nervous, so I had put my head on her shoulder while giving her an one arm hug. "It will be fine. I can promise you that." I tell her. "Besides you have a hard battle of your own to fight." she looks at me questioningly. "You have to tell your parents you are engaged to Edward." She groans, softly. She is still trying to put it off. I tell her I can go with her when she explains it to her mom, to act as a buffer or for moral support, whatever she needs. She remembers the plane vouchers she received for her birthday present last September. I reminded her they were still good. I ask when summer break starts, which she says she has two more weeks left till she graduates.

"Good, for your graduating present, we are going to be visiting your mom down in Florida. Pack for warm and wet." I say. Then I add to bring Edward too, as your fiance, he should soak up most of your mom's ire. This sets Bella off on another round of laughing. What wasn't known was that Alice started laughing at the same time, while Edward was begging her to save him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Much Needed Vacation After School**

The two weeks past by in a blur of speed for myself. I managed to convince Bella to spend the night with me that night, and the next morning we all went to the Cullen house for the meeting I convinced Bella to ride atop of Jake, promising it will be fun, and if he does something dumb, she can always hit him with a rolled up newspaper like I did. Jake had to whine about that, but he made sure to keep the run steady. I liked the speed, so naturally me and Leah were the first ones there, by a few minutes. When the others finally showed, me and Leah were eating the breakfast Esme had made for us. Bella had joined in with a giant muffin that makes me wonder how she manages to make considering it weighed a literal pound.

The meeting was more of a class lesson with Jasper as the instructor, and Emmett was his assistance, due to his old fighting style being the closest to how the newborns will actually fight. Leah who actuall trusted them the most volunteered for a few scenarios, one involving how to get out if they have their arms around you. As Leah could not break her hold, she immediately phased back to human and ducked under the new gap that was there. Jasper had actually congratulated her for her fast thinking.

Then he has also berated her for doing something that could have caused them to crush her as a human, where her strength was more limited. He turned to the rest of the wolves and asked what other methods could be used. Sam had an idea, but it would not be an easy one to test out. Jasper herd what Sam wanted to attempt, and Edward brought some props that could be used. Again Leah volunteered to be the test dummy. They had wrapped a secure steel chain around her tightly, and tied both ends down securely. Once they were away, they had Leah phase to see if it was even possible. Carlisle was nearby just in case anyone was injured.

The chain shattered as even Carlisle looked surprised. "That was a half inch steel chain!" that made even Emmett nervous. "The force required to break that is over forty five thousand pounds!" Jasper took a step back, which caused Sam to smile. "If they tried to get their arms around us, we phase and phase back. That should cause them to shatter." Jasper nodded. He never even thought they could be capable of that strength. Unfortunately there was one downside. Leah had phased back, and showed a huge bruise across her midriff, all the way around too. It was already fading back to normal, but the way Leah looked, it was not pleasant. I went to her as Carlisle did, checking to make sure nothing was broken.

Fortunately, it was only a bruise, and that healed within the next few minutes. Jasper had set them to groups working together sometimes it was even matches, other times it was odd. Some of the matches were objective based, some were just to avoid any contact. These went all throughout the day, with them stopping only during lunch. But at least during lunch, I had time to talk to Jasper about the extra items that were asked for. He has pulled me aside and showed me two modified hand guns, and two clips of ammo for each. All were explosive, or phosphorous rounds. He wouldn't let me tough them, and demanded to know why he had to get them.

"It is a long explanation, but the long and short of it, one is for me, and the other is for Bella. Some of the rounds are for charlie, as these are essentially modified police handguns. I intend to bring charlie into the know, and give him means to defend himself if the worse comes to happen and there is no one to defend themselves. The newborns will be told they are bullet proof, so they will not expect white phosphorous rounds to do anything. In truth they will burn the vampire to ashes is seconds. They will only be used for this battle, and then they will be handed in to charlie, or be taken back by you to be put up.

"This was why I had these specific clips chosen and these specific guns. They are the exact same as the hand gun that the forks police use. I do not want to take any chances, and there is someone that I do not know about making this army. I have o clue what they know of out strengths or weaknesses. If it will make you feel better, we can give Esme one gun and I use the other, as Bella has never used a gun in her life. I will also request Esme and Quill to remain out of the fight and protect Bella and myself. They are not the both in the mid tier when it comes to fighting and if they are tracking Edward, they will be more likely to keep with the main battle instead of searching for another small out of the way area.

"I was going to be talking about this particular thing with you today before we left, but now seemed like the best time." I said shrugging my shoulders. Jasper looked surprised. "I forget just how on top of things you really are at time. Your plan sounds excellent to the point I cannot find any reason not to implement it. I will talk with the wolves and see if they have a marksman in the group. Everyone in our family can use a multitude of guns and bows, so we are all good shots. Carlisle will be happy keeping Esme out of the fight as she does not like hurting anyone, but she will not hesitate if the need arises." I give him a hug, thanking him. And we hurry back towards the picnic area.

After lunch I go inside with Bella as it was getting a bit too warm, when Jasper pitched the plan I had. Jake was agreeable, until it came to the guns. Jasper had repeated word for word my explanation to him siting it as an extra protection or the both of us. Esme agreed as she was used to small hand guns, but Quill admitted to being a terrible shot. Embry actually claimed he was a good shot as he had the same classes as quill and could attest to how bad quill was. He did say quill had faster combat reflexes than he did as a wolf, so he was willing to trade places. Jake had reluctantly agreed as he knew the necessity of keeping us as protected as possible, and white phosphorous would bun at a few thousand degrees, which would be enough to kill a vampire in one hit.

He was on board with Charlie knowing about the wolves, but said it was not his decision to tell him about the vampires. Carlisle had no problems in telling him, as long as it was just him. Too many knowing could be disastrous after all. In the evening we go to leave, and they tell us their decisions of my plan. It was all favorable, albeit reluctant in some parts. I offered to be the one to explain it using Seth, as I did not want Charlie to see Leah naked. She was my soulmate after all. I told Seth that he could remain as a wolf for most of this but just turn around when he phases back and I can toss a towel on him when he does. He just nodded his head, and ducked down to allow Bella to climb up on him. Edward had picked her up after seeing her struggle ad placed her on top of him gently. I just took a running jump and climbed up a paw to get to the spot. "I'll come back when we finish explaining to Charlie." I say.

That a few minutes later we get to Bella's back yard and dismount. Charlie had happened to hear us chose then to come out the back door, only to look at two giant wolves. Oh crap. He ran back in and came out a minute later with a rifle telling us to move away from the wolves. "Stand down, Charlie. These two will not harm us at all." I say as the wolves cower behind both me and Bella. Not that we could hide them, but it was enough to make him lower his rifle. The wolves whimpering helped a bit much.

"Charlie, if you shoot them, you will make Harry Clearwater upset. I am sure he won't like it if you kill his kids." That was not the explanation he was expecting to hear. At least not until Seth phased back and ducked under Bella. Charlie's shout of what the hell is going on here was a better opening than I could hope for. "It was a very long story, Charlie, and if we could have a minute for them to get dressed, we could explain it better." I say to him. Charlie says fine, but it better be a good one. When he turns around to put his rifle back up, Leah quickly phases back and gets dressed before anyone could see. He comes back to let us inside, where after we have sat down in the kitchen, I proceeded to explain the history of the La Push natives, including the legends of the spirit warriors and the legend of Taha Aki. After a few hours and a lot more questions, plus the visage of Seth from earlier had charlie starting to understand. He had actually asked if Billy or Harry could turn into wolves too, but I said there was no need for them to as there was no sign of their enemy.

"It has all changed now, Charlie, and their enemy is massing an army to come after us. There is only the wolves, and the Cullens that are able to stop this threat." Charlie had asked what I meant abut the Cullens, to which we spent the better pat of the next couple hours explaining their histories to him. I also took Great care to explain their diet as opposed to the normal variety. Which also brought him mentioning Edward to Bella, turning the conversation very awkward. Well finding out your daughter is actually dating a centennial who looks and acts like he is a teen still was a bit of a surprise. But at leas t the fact that Edward have multiple doctorates across multiple fields also said a lot to Charlie. I did not mention that she actually planned on becoming a vampire nor the fact she will be getting pregnant with his child before she becomes a vampire, but those are need to know, and he does not need to know yet.

After explaining all of that, which made the time close to midnight, I had also explained what my plan will entail, including the guns and phosphorous bullets. He did not approve, but knowing they will only be used for this and only to keep Bella and myself protected, he did not outright refuse plus if everything went right, the only thing that would be going on for him, was he would be going fishing for a day with Billy and Harry, only real difference is he will be bringing his gun and using the Phosphorus bullets as he was told vampires cannot be harmed by normal, or even armor piercing rounds.

The rest of the school year finally ended, and Bella had graduated. Finally. We had a nice rave party, with adults at the Cullen's house. The wolves were there, with their imprints, and Charlie was there too, mostly to try to keep Emmett in line. He failed, but we all had some good clean fun. It was a way to let down our hair and just dance the night away. That night, Charlie and Bella were the last to leave as Bella wanted to stay and help clean up. Which was funny as not even two minutes after they walked outside the whole place was clean like the party never happened. Me and Leah had followed them home as it was on the way. The real shock was when they got home, and things were out of place.

Charlie noticed immediately, and backed out of the house. This caught Leah's attention as she came back, then turned back as I jumped off while she got dressed. She had asked him to open the door again, but slowly. All it took was a whiff and her senses were screaming vampire. She said to call Jasper immediately. Which I had him on speed dial. I explained the situation to him and he, along with Emmett and Edward and Alice were there within a minute. Edward told him there was no one in the house, so jasper went in first. They found the scent immediately, but no one knew the scent. Leah said the pack will know it through her, and she caught a big whiff of it right before I called them. The first things I asked was for them to check and see if anything at all was missing. Mainly clothes or something that would carry their scent. I had left some things here too, so I also want to see if any of it was still there.

Bella's pillow was missing. Her favorite one too. She had stolen it from Edward the first time she was at his house. I chose not to comment on that when she blurted it out. Of course Edward was surprised, saying he was looking for it for days. Well. After all of that, we know whose scent they had. Which actually played into our hands, as we could use that to lure them into a trap of our own making.

Alice had gotten a vision, saying they were at least two weeks away from being ready to attack us. We had made plans then to help get around it. Bella would leave two days of laundry unwashed, pants and shirt only, in which Rosalie and Esme would wear if they decide to attack early. That way we can lure them into the trap without Bella actually being there. I had convinced Bella to use the vouchers to take a trip to Florida for a week to see her mom. Because of the new circumstances, only I would go with her, as they will need everyone on ready until the battle ends. Edward and Leah reluctantly agreed.

The next day we had the round trip flight plans for two heading to Florida and back already scheduled, and charlie dropping the both of us off. Bella had only one set of clothes to use, but they kept it in a plastic bag to ensure it kept her scent until she came back, or it was needed. Neither of us relaxed as Leah and Edward trailed behind the car all the way to the airport and back to make sure charlie was also safe. Edward called us as charlie pulled into his house, telling us he made it back all right. The last thing he told us before he hung up, was to have fun and don't worry, everything will be fine. Which only made Bella worry more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hot and Humid, A Puzzle Solved**

The flights were quiet, and we only had a small layover in Texas, but it was only long enough for a bathroom and lunch trip. I had limited our time so we would be back at the correct terminal with half the layover time left. I did not want to risk missing the other flight. We had ran to the bathroom and then grabbed a bag of chips and a couple sandwiches at the deli and rushed back. We had eaten at the terminal while we waited for our flight to start boarding. Wasn't really exciting, but I did not want anything to happen, like we miss our flight.

Landing in Florida, we met up with Bella's mom, and the only thing I could say was boy was she flighty. It was like watching a humming bird zipping around the place. It made me wonder if she was ADHD. She did however notice the ring almost instantly. And did not hesitate to bombard us with questions. It took Bella about half the trip to actually convince her that I was not the one she was wanting to marry, and her fiance was still in Forks, having to stay because the arrival of their cousins. It was funny in its own way. As Bella is completely straight. No even a hint of bisexual tendencies. Yet I am fully into females.

I had to get her off that line of thought, so I brought up the wedding again. (Sorry to throw you under the bus Bella.) I told her it is expected to be on the thirteenth of next month, which is a Sunday exactly a month before her birthday. To Bella's shock her mother congratulated her on the marriage.

By the time we made it to their house, Renee had explained that all of her tirades about getting married so young specifically was meant for herself only, apologizing to Bella if she thought it was meant for everyone as a generalization. I was glad to get inside the air conditioned house. It was already too hot and humid than what I am used to. I always preferred the colder climates then the warmer ones. I had spent most o the time inside the house, or inside a pool or beach, or anywhere it was not stupidly hot.

When Phil came home that evening, he was a real bundle of fun, if a bit too much of a baseball nut. He was glad Bella was happy, but wished she could have stayed with them. As much as I could see both of them enjoying Bella's presence, I could easily see that Bella would have not liked the constant instability all that moving around would have brought. I began to wonder why being a vampire suited her so well if she hated instability so much. I guess it would be because of everything else that could have happened after the story's end.

After we took that first day we arrived to relax and make an attempt to get used to the weather, we had first gone to the beach. The water was not too hot, but it was not too cold either. So I stayed in the shallows, never really going in past my knees, really choosing to sit in the shallows and relax. To my horror I was hit on multiple times that day. First by a lifeguard, then a couple surfers, then last was a female to hit on me. I told her she was gorgeous, but my girlfriend isn't here to enjoy her as well, so I had to pass. I do not cheat, ever. If Leah was here, and she agreed to a threesome, I would be all over the both of them.

Fantasies aside, it seems as if Bella is relaxing more and more today. From what I remembered from the story, their relationship seems to be reversed, with Bella always playing the part of the mother and Renee the child. It is a very interesting concept. It is also highly accurate. At least when her child comes, I know Bella will be a very good mother. It is just going to be very sad that Renee may never see her again after this. Unless we can spin it right. We can use the incurable illness route, which we can say it was only contagious during sex, which would be something that was not known to Carlisle seeing as no one with the disease had fallen for one without the disease before.

Or we could just bring her into the know. Something that is far too dangerous and could see both Renee and Phil killed or turned themselves. That would set off a series of event that would be disastrous. Charlie would be safe as he is connected to La Push through their current chief Billy, so he is safe that way. Renee has no excuse. Unless she has some other hidden connection I don't know about, there is really no way I can see her knowing any of this. It is really a depressing thought.

"Hey Kiddo." Phil says as he comes towards me. "You look very deep in thought. Anything I could help with?" I so want to say 'Not unless you know how to open portals through dimensional barriers' but instead I just reply about how I miss my girlfriend and I wish she was able to join us. He nods, and asks how long have we been together. "It doesn't feel like a long time, but it has been since around March of last year. So not much more than a year." I reply. Wow has the time flew since I met her. It really does not feel like a year has past.

"Maybe you can introduce us next time you guys stop by, or if we go to visit. I heard Bella was having a wedding soon." he says. I nod. I knew they would be coming up for that. I hint that Renee might remember her if she sees her again, but say nothing else about it. "So, how do you like it down here in Florida?" he asks out of the blue, most likely trying to get my mind off of heavy thoughts.

"No offense, Phil but I prefer to drink the water, not breathe it in." I say mimicking what Bella told her mom when asked if she was willing to move back down here. He laughed, "Yeah, it takes some getting used to." it was about this time, when a larger than normal wave hit me straight on. Knocked me flat on my back and started to drag me out. Phil had caught me before I went out too far, but it was still terrifying. I had nearly ran straight to the blankets under the umbrella and sat down near Bella, still breathing hard and shaking a little bit. Which caught their attention. I was almost swept out to sea, even thought logically there were lifeboats out in the water, which would have guaranteed I would not have gone far. It was still scary. I stayed under the umbrella for the rest of the day, until we had left to go back to Renee's house.

The next day we had gone to Disney world. I had a Lot of fun there. Bella mostly stuck to the more tame rides, while I went straight for the fastest, largest, and most intense rides with Renee. The whole place was a blast, even when we manages to convince Bella to go on one of the most intense roller coasters in the park, by saying it was a gentle ride. She couldn't walk for a good half hour after that ride, she was just that green. We had let her choose what to do for the rest of the week after that, so it was mostly us staying indoors, or going to book stores, or even to see a movie. Nothing else really intense.

I did manage to get Renee alone for a few minutes, to talk to her about the wedding coming up. I told her that Edward's mom, Esme, will get in touch with you to help with some planning, and will probably even book ya some plane tickets to make sure you can come and see it. This made her squeal like a teenager going to see her favorite rock band. She was about to run to tell Phil, when I told her I already told him. The only one that doesn't know is Bella, as it is meant to be a surprise. I know Alice would have seen it and told Esme about it as soon as the plan formed in my head. Sometimes I love her ability to see the future.

Alas, it was time to head back. Phil had to leave early in the Morning, so it was just Renee to take us to the airport. We had a longer layover in Texas than last time, and an second layover in Sacramento. We grabbed snacks and went to the bathroom like the first time, eating at the terminal just to make sure we weren't late. We had thought Charlie would be picking us up at the small airport in Port Angeles, but this time it was Edward and Leah. Me and Bella could have won an award for synchronicity for what we did. We both immediately ran to our respective other, and both jumped into their arms and immediately planted a huge kiss on their lips. Only Bella stopped after a small kiss, where I still had my lips and tongue locked to Leah's for a while Edward had just started laughing while carrying my bags as well as Bella's and put them in the car. We didn't stop kissing until we had to in order to get in the car.

I rode in the back with Leah, telling her everything I had done during the trip, especially about the guys and that last girl trying t flirt with me, she thought that the apparent threesome she had missed would have been interesting, but she told me she would not have found that other girl very interesting. If I had wanted a threesome, she would go along with it for my sake alone. I shuddered, saying I would never subject her to something like that unless she was generally interested. Doing that would feel like I was cheating on her, which is something I would never do. I immediately scrapped any idea of getting a threesome with her. I had wondered if it was possible to find another soul mate in another world. That would have been something that I am sure Leah would like to explore.

I just need to get the portals to work with Leah as well, before I ever vocally repeat that thought. There was some good news, however. And that was the Denali coven have been here for about three days now. "Hey Edward, can me and Leah see Eleazar before we go back to her place?" I ask. He tells me Eleazar should be back with hunting by now. "Sam is actually Happy with all the fresh meat that we are donating them again. Jake wasn't too thrilled about it until he seen the amount of money saved by us donating. Then he was all happy too. He had even suggested that they hunt meat as well, but save and donate their blood to us. We didn't have any issues as it let them hone their hunting instincts and reflexes even more. So now they have a new large freezer full of meat, and we have a new cooler full of extra blood."

Leah was happy, as it was helpful to her to release extra stress. Something I would have been helping her to do if I was here. We actually ended up going to La Push, as Charlie was there fishing with Billy and Harry. As soon as they seen us return, they rowed back to shore for the reunion. I did give Harry a big hug as he had always treated me like another daughter. I was happy to be back. Charlie gave Bella the go ahead to go to the Cullens as most of the wolves are either hunting or patrolling, but he showed he has his gun and the fire ammo (phosphorous rounds) ready just in case.

I gave Harry a hug again, telling I will be back later, as I need to talk to one of the vampires that came down from Alaska about a problem I have that he can specialize with. He told me that Leah has a spare key as well as Seth, so if I come in late, just remember the old people are sleeping. That made me laugh, which I responded by saying he is still young, but we all packed back in the car and headed back out, after dropping my luggage off at our bedroom, and then doing the same with Bella's bags.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house all of the Denali's were there, including Laurent who was attached to Irina's arm. He also had almost completely golden eyes, and appeared to be very happy. He was the first one to greet us, and stayed to introduce us to the rest of the coven. _'Ever the mouthpiece I see.'_ I thought towards Edward, making him snicker. When he came to Eleazar, he looked at me carefully before he turned to Bella. "I see what you mean about your powers, my dear." he said as he walked up towards me. He shook my hand before I pounced on him hugging as hard as I could. Edward started laughing hard at this point, saying I was a girl that loved her hugs. I just beamed at him.

When he came to Bella, he was surprised, "She is blocking my powers as a human? She will be extremely powerful when she is changed." he said. I chuckled at him. "She is already at the point that not even the combines powers of Aro, Jane and Alec could touch her. We had tested that personally like a month ago." I told him. Not only Eleazar, but most of the females were shocked. "Your mate, Edward, just may eve be the most powerful vampire in existence, and that is assuming she is even more powerful than this dimension jumper." he said while pointing towards me. This had them confused.

"What do you mean dimension jumper." Alice asked us. "I was led to believe she has a stronger version of my precognitive power." I tried to step back and hide behind Leah. "Oh no." Alice said in a commanding voice. "You are not going to hie this from us now. Spill it." I whimpered quietly, still trying to hide behind Leah due to the intensity of their stares. Leah asked if I wanted her to explain it for her. She could feel my nodding on her back. Leah told Laurent to take me inside and she will explain when he gets back. He carefully picked me up, and pried me away from Leah before putting me inside Edward's room on his new bed. I bet they got that for Bella. He had put me down and asked if I was alright. Once I nodded he had left me, quickly making his way back outside.

I did not want to listen to Leah explain how I am not even from this world, how all their lives were just a written book. Or how that book is what explains not only their history, but has shown events that have happened, or will happen in the future, and I certainly hope that she does not mention Bella having to get pregnant. But that last one I don't think I even mentioned it. I was careful not to think of it, even now. I just hope they do not get mad at me for hiding the truth of my skills.

About a half and hour later Eleazar comes in and asks to talk to me. I still need his help, plus I am not upset with making a mistake like that. I know what excitement can do to ones mouth filter. The first thing he did was apologize to me for saying what he did, calling it thoughtless. I excused him for it, saying it was bond to come out, even though I wished it happened far later. He still offered to help me with making a portal that can also carry my mate with me instead of just myself. I take a book off of the shelf, and make a portal, he looks at it and tries to put a pencil through it, which nothing happens. He tried to use a few other objects, and nothing works. I show him me putting my hand through, and holding it there for him to actually get a read of my power. He tried a few more objects, and testing it against what he had read from my power. Then he tried putting his hand on mine and putting his other hand through.

It had a reaction. He quickly removed his hand, but it was progress. We spent the better part of the next few hours testing different things, either me solo, or with either himself, or another person touching my bare arm, and then sleeved arm. Other times we tried holding items, weather in between me and a second person, or them holding an item while touching me on a clothed part, or even bare skin. The reactions varied. By a lot. I was getting excited, very excited.

It was about this time Leah came into the room while drinking a very large glass of water. "Leah!" I said, extremely excited. "We think we may have discovered how to let you join me!" I lunged out to grab her by the arm, pulled her to the living room, where I pulled out my notebook. I made another portal, but this time I grabbed her hand, and as soon as the portal was stable, put it through the portal. It worked. Her hand passed through the portal with mine. It was the very thing I was terrified to attempt. This means we could leave at any time we wanted, and I can take her with me. I was so excited, that after I closed the portal I tackled Leah with a huge kiss. I was so happy that had started crying while kissing her.

I had thanked Eleazar for his help. Even gave him a kiss on the cheek for it. His mate Carmen was not too happy about me giving him a kiss, so I gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. Thanking them for allowing me to finally be able to do what I have trying to do since I found my mate. After I calmed down, I had assured them I will not leave until after everything is settled. Plus, I wanted to see the wedding. I wanted to have my own wedding as well before I leave. I just need a good time to purpose to her unless she purposes to me first.


	22. Chapter 22

**Countdown Begins**

With the ability to now be able to take Leah with me wherever I go, I am now officially a happy camper. The only thing left to do is for Leah and myself to survive the next year, or three, and we can leave. We bring Charlie in as well as Billy to help go over plans. As they are prominent figures in all of this, their input is helpful. Charlie asks if any of us have to be near the fight. His first question is a sensible one. I decide to answer as many as I can, as I have the most knowledge of this attack. "The long and short of it, Charlie, is yes and no. Bella and myself need to be nearby to lay out a trail for them to follow, we need to use our scents, as they will be the ones that the newborns follow. We do have contingencies on hand.

"We have Embry, who is agreed upon as the best marksman out of the wolves, and Esme, who has trained in guns since the shortly after the American Revolution. She is also skilled in Judo. I have introduced all the Cullen's to alternate forms of combat. Something their natural abilities and their attitude have agreed with. Esme does not like to hurt anyone, so she has learned the completely defensive judo. Something that can incapacitate enemies, instead of kill. Emmett has used his high level of strength and mastered both boxing, and kickboxing. Those two styles have also increased his speed quite a bit. Edward, being the overachiever he is, mastered Jeet Kun Do of all things. As a primarily speed based martial arts, which is also created by Bruce Lee, yeah I don't need to say much except Edward is probably the most dangerous vampire in the world one on one. Alice had only gone for the basic kung fu, while Carlisle picked the Karate method, mainly for it's spiritual benefits Rose, had gone an unusual path, which utilizes her legs, mile long as they are. While Emmett generally used punches, Rosalie prefers kicks. Jasper was already taught a military style CQC that is ot different from the police training you received yourself.

"Alice is in a class all on her own. In terms of combat, she has studied every form possible to some extent. Her precognition will allow her to pick and choose what works for any situation. Then we have the wolves. All highly skilled, and bred to take down vampires. Even thought they lose control of their legs if you scratch them behind their ear." I demonstrate with Jake as he was closest, and laying down. It did not take long before we heard or even seen his back leg thumping on the ground. "I have yet to try that when they are human to see if it effects them the same." Jake glared at me before huffing. Each wolf has been trained by Jasper personally on the most effective ways to take out a newborn vampire, as he is the most experiences of all of us in that.

Finally myself, who is no slouch with weapons, who will take and use Embry's gun if he has to phase to fight. He will try to get us an opening to shoot, but Esme would most likely be the one to shoot first, as she has the best reflexes between the four of us that will be together. The battle will take place on a clearing, as we have carefully marked the area. Bella and myself will make scent trails the night before from other areas that will lead is to that area.

Our four person group will continue and pass through the field, making sure to leave as much scent in it as possible. Our idea is to donate some small amounts of blood, having Carlisle extract the amount needed, and we can make a little bit of a mess. Something the other vampires will love. Once the four of us are away, we will go camping with the gear the Cullen will have setup. And just as a precaution, make sure there is enough heating for less than zero degrees. I don't want to freeze my butt off in those mountains."

Charlie asks how far away will we be. "My guess is in the mountains of Alaska or in Canada. Someway far from the event, but close enough to run towards in a few minutes. Now before we leave the clearing, we need to change clothes to hide out scent as much as possible. That way if of them circle around, they will not detect us. We will station a few wolves there in case that happens.

Now for the interesting part. Once they see the Cullens and Denalis, they will most likely attack. The wolves will come in from each side and a few will circle from behind them. If any will surrender, please do not kill I am only expecting one to ever do so. It will be a young looking female, by the name Bree Tanner. Do not harm her if she or any others surrender. They can be trained if necessary ad they may even have some special abilities."

"Ohhh! Ohhhh!" Alice interrupted. "Their numbers have dropped to thirty-nine." That is good news. "That is good. The more they kill each other off the easier it will be for us. Please keep us appraised when possible." Alice nodded, but told me the actual date has not changed. "It is still planned for Friday the fifteenth." That is just a little too convenient. I think something else is trying to force the events to happen the same way in the book. "With today being the first. We still have time to make any other plans. But keep them as simple as possible. Use what you know from jasper and factor in the idea of them being intelligent, as well as being untrained. Be fluid with your plans. If we can single some out for fast kills, do so but make sure to protect you allies. We don't want any casualties here." I say ending my speech.

Well, charlie had asked where he will be. So we told him he will be fishing with Billy and Harry. He will of course be armed, in case any want to go that way. Charlie nodded. He understood he would have no chance against any vampire, unless he can take them off guard completely. Even then, they could still bite him before they die. Me and Bella took some time to visit with the Denali coven specifically the sisters. I wanted to ask about the immortal children.

That was not a very good ting to ask them about. What we received was a long speech about the dangers of immortal children and babies. How they have no sense of caution. That they cannot hide themselves. They are literally frozen at whatever level of development they were at when they were turned. I apologized as my question was not meant to upset them. When they asked why was I curious. I was glad Bella was no where near us at the time. I asked to speak to them privately, as quite a few people here cannot know about the conversation we might not be having. They let Leah led them to a empty field, one far enough to keep Edward from hearing about it.

"What do you know about vampire hybrids?" I ask slowly. As they never heard of them their minds immediately went to the immortal child. "they are not the immortal children. This I can promise you." Tonya demanded to know what they are. "I understand this will be new and most likely terrifying for you to believe, but the hybrid is a vampire that is born, not bitten. This vampire child will grow, and age rapidly for a period of seven years. During which they will mature at an equally fast rate. They will not have the same strengths of a vampire, nor will have the same weaknesses. Their heart will beat, and they will have blood. They will grow and learn, at an accelerated rate. Once they stop aging, they will have the body that matches an eighteen year old human but the mind of one far older. Their diet is just as mixed. They can consume blood, and human food equally with no trouble. They can blend in perfectly with the humans, and even sunlight will not be as noticeable. It will look like a soft glow instead of the blinding luminescence that you guys would have."

Tanya looked intrigued, but wary. "Why tell us this?" she asks. I ask for a promise to not let anyone know about it until after I allow her to. It could effect a lot of lives, both good and bad if this is let out too early. I look at all of them directly waiting for them to promise. Irina taking the longest. "The reason is simple. Vampire males can impregnate human females, and Bella has to get pregnant on her honeymoon.

Irina was shocked. "Are you saying Edward and Bella have to create the first hybrid?" I shook my head. "It won't be the first. The first is actually over a hundred years old and lives in the amazon rain forest. If my hunch is right, you will meet him within the next five years. His father, for lack of a better term, is purposely impregnating human females, and after the child is born, he lets them die just to keep the child. He has done this to a few already. I am planning on ending the Volturi after him, but only after getting his children away from him first. They are innocent. The child Edward and Bella create, will also help them rescue the others. It can also allow for the vampires as a race to evolve. Another good note about hybrids, females are not venomous, while males are. Bella will have a female child who will have a soulmate as the russet brown wolf. That will also allow any animosity between both groups to lessen or altogether vanish which is another bonus. We will have a countdown till the battle, and while we are all waiting until then, we can all get to know each other better as friends. We will be working together a lot more after this.

I had a wicked idea. "Say, Kate. How potent is your electrical field you can create?" her smirk said a lot. "I want to test it tomorrow, if you are willing to let me. I will need to get some equipment first. I want to see how much power you can actually produce, and maybe see if we can also improve on your ability by making it effect others at range." Kate said her power has no effect at range. I added in a 'yet'.

"Just keep this knowledge until after Bella is pregnant, which if everything happens like it should, it will be on their honeymoon. Edward is refusing to allow them to have sex until after the wedding, and once they leave, they will be immediately going on their honeymoon to Isle Esme. Just make sure you do let Bella know where they are going. I told Alice and Rose to pack her suitcase, and make sure they planned for a lot of sex. So they will put in a Lot of very skimpy swim suits, just for Edward to rip off of her. Everyone started laughing. They promised to keep everything a secret as well, until after they have taken off towards the island.

That night I ride on Leah to our secluded spot instead of her house. She said she has a surprise for me. Something I will really like. I was immediately excited as I love any presents from her. She immediately starts kissing me, already trying to take my clothes off. My pants were the first to fall off as well as my panties. Her fingers immediately started caressing my pussy, making me moan in her mouth. She used my open mouth as a reason to shove her tongue inside it. Oh I missed this. I had started to take off my own shirt and bra to help with the idea of getting me naked. The only time out lips separated was when I slid my shirt and bra off and they had to go in between us, but our lips had joined up immediately after my shirt cleared us.

Her fingers was ding a very good job of working me over. Seeing as I had not cum in quite a while I had to warn her I was about to cum all over her. She quickly moved us to a better spot, where she stuck her lips over my pussy and thrust her tongue inside. I had come undone, blasting her mouth with all the juices I had and then some. After I had some semblance of control, I quickly started licking her pussy out. Man I love that they are naked when they phase back into human. It makes it to easy to go down on them then. I was laying on top of Leah's stomach while constantly tonguing and fingering her pussy, trying to make her cum for me. I was doing everything I could to get that delicious liquid to come out. I was rewarded after another five minutes for my efforts, making sure to swallow every bit of fluid that came out of her.

Even with all that done, I was far from sated. But she had brought out her surprise. A strap on. Oh how I wanted to get one of these for a while. She told me Alice seen me planning on getting a pair, so she got them for me. Oh I will love her for that. But now as much as I will be loving Leah tonight. She had stuck one in my mouth, and watched me suck on it like a pro. It was the same color as her skin, so I was hoping it would be going in me, soon.

Alas, I was not able to swallow the whole thing, no matter how hard I tried, but on a good note, it was so tight inside me. Wen she had bottomed out inside me, I begged her to put it on then fuck me with it. She slowly slid it out part way before very slowly shoving it back inside. Just this simple motion caused me to cum hard enough to actually push the dildo completely out of me.

She had then slipped it on, during my bout of ecstasy and placed the tip at my entrance again. This time she shoved in hard, it looked so hot sliding in me, as hot as it felt. When she bottomed out again, she pulled back until she was almost out. I couldn't take this slow speed. I begged her to go faster, to fuck me faster and harder. I begged her to not stop. She did not disappoint.

After a minute her pace was fast and furious. I was coming ne after another due to her hammering into me and playing with my nipples as well? It was like a fire hydrant going constantly. My cum would push the whole thing out, and she would hove it back in few seconds later, only to start the cycle of pounding me until I cum again.

I think I may have passed out a time or two during some of that, because I had clearly lost count to how many times I came all over her. I was barely aware, when I said it was now my turn to fuck her senseless. I didn't hear what she said to me, as I think I passed out at that time. The next thing I remember was waking up in her bed with her still attached to the dildo that is still buried inside of me. I immediately fell asleep again, totally blissed out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shockingly Good Fun**

I wake up to a very pleasant feeling in between my legs. The dildo was being pumped inside of me again. This would soon become my favorite way to wake up if Leah keeps doing this. Hearing my moans, Leah tells me good afternoon. Was it really after noon already? The pumping still going on makes me stop caring that time of the day it was. At least until the dildo slipped out of me completely, causing me to turn to face lead with a cute pout. She starts laughing as I grab the strap on, and put it back inside of myself and moving my hips to continue. Until I realized something. Leah isn't wearing the strap on. In fact she had the other end inside of her. She had bought a double ended dildo! Oh that made me happy as we both pumped into each other, gladly trying to make each other cum. When it actually did happen, our pussies were actually meshed into each other, grinding away as we were bth pumping back and forth. It was a very highly erotic feeling. When Leah finally came, I could feel it not only splash around on the outside, but I felt it start filling me up on the inside too. It had pushed me over the end as well, and a massive gush of liquid mixed with hers, and flooded the bed. I had almost collapsed but barely held on long enough for Leah to get us into the shower that was off of her bedroom. I always liked having the bathroom that close to her bedroom. This time, when we got in the shower, Leah slowly pulled out the double headed dildo, it was hollow. All the way through the middle. I had kissed her hard, telling her how I loved these gifts. She had place the toy aside, and immediately proceeded to wash us both. I was still weary from our session in the bed, which will now need to have it's sheets replaced, after it dries.

I am glad we still have plenty of time before the newborns get here, as it will allow for as much fun time with Leah as I can stand to have and then some. But first, "Leah, last night was one of the best nights I have ever spent in my entire life. In fact every night we spent together immediately ranks up to that level. I do not know what the laws here are with same sex marriages, but dammit before we leave here I want to marry you!" I all but shout. While I plant my face in between her chest with my hands around her back. One is on her ass, but that is nothing unusual when it comes to me and her.

Leah does not even make a sound. In fact she froze up completely. I hope I didn't break her. After she started moving she tightly wrapped her harms around me. When I looked up at her, I could see she was crying, yet smiling at the same time. Her only response was hugging me tightly while repeating 'Yes.' over and over again. She had actually picked back up the dildo and shoved it back inside me, pumping it hard and fast, until I warned her I was about to cum. She then took the other end and put it inside of her, then resumed pumping my end. When I came it was like a fire hose, blasted into the dildo and through it to the other side, which she held inside of herself as if she is trying to fill herself up with my cum as much as she did to me earlier.

After I stopped, I could feel some of it slide back into myself from her end. I immediately got on my knees, and pulled her end out, only to place my mouth on her pussy and begin to lick and suck out mixed cum out. I did my best to not spill a single drop until I got to the last bit, then stood up and kissed her again, using my tongue to push it inside her mouth. She was so surprised she had swallowed the whole thing, but I didn't care. I spent the rest of the time just kissing her under the warm shower. At least until the hot water had ran out. Let me tell you. A cold shower does kill the mood faster than anything else I could think of.

We had gotten out got dried and dressed in a hurry. Leah had gone to the kitchen to start making us some lunch, while I stripped the bed and started the laundry. I also placed some towels to help dry out the bed while also employing a hair dryer to speed it up. I was glad no one else was home, because I don't remember if I was quiet or not.

After a lunch of some deer burgers and fries, I had grabbed a box of change I had for just such the occasion. I had saved every bit of coin I could find or get from stores. We left, heading to the clearing where the fight would be, as everyone was gathering there every day to train and plan. It seems as if they are going over plans and traps that could catch a few of the newborns off guard. Things like a pit trap, but with some kind of fuel, to incinerate any who fall, even as far as Bella suggesting that she be turned as well, to make their numbers higher. Charlie, Edward, and myself said no. we weren't the only ones to either. We were just the first. I also said no on those kinds of traps, because they are indiscriminate. "They could hurt or even kill us as assuredly as they can kill the enemy. Even then it wouldn't be a guarantee they don't react fast enough to jump over it." I explain.

Alice interrupted what might have been the start of an argument to tell us their numbers have dropped again. "Their leader is also debating on attacking early as he wants to keep his numbers as high as possible." Alice also commented. This could be to our advantage any way we look at it. "Then lets split up and work on more odd formations, or odd numbered encounters, with the exception of Kate. I have an idea about how to turn her electric powers into a ranged weapon." I say, as I pull out a box of coins ranging from pennies to quarters. I also pull out a voltmeter. I want to actually test out how much volts and amps she can produce.

Since Esme is the construction nut of the group, she had used the voltmeter to test the minimum and maximum amount of volts that she could produce, and use. The minimum amount was staggering. Just that setting was stronger than the highest setting of Charlie's taser. Her highest setting, melted the electrodes that were touching her. For what she can do, even her lowest setting would be insane. I hand her a quarter, and ask her if she knows what a rail-gun is. She shook her head. So I explained at how she could use electricity to propel an object fast enough to pierce even the strongest metals. "You could essentially flick a coin, and shoot it through a vampire. If you learn ho to aim it, you could pierce their necks and decapitate them from a distance with only a spare change." she claimed she could do that already, and without the electricity. "Yeah, but could you shoot off coins faster than even a vampire could react to?" I ask. She was intrigued as we took her to a spot where se would be away from any others and reduce the chance of collateral damage accidentally.

We had used a fallen tree as the target. She had tried to electrify the coins to the max, but the pennies would just melt. We had to lower the voltage enough so they would not melt as she would flick them into the log. They were far too fast for me to see, but when they hit, they bolted through the log. Kate had worked all day in trying to accelerate the launch speed of the coins. She had worked on it for about three days straight until she finally got the method. She had spent another few hours in working on aim at that speed, but in the end, not even Leah or Edward could see them when they shoot off.

I had also pitched an idea about using some high strength wire to use as a filament to super heat or use as a whip to attack with, but she said the wire melts too fast to do that. She would only get a couple strikes at best before it would start melting. We scraped the idea and went for the rail-gun method. I told her to be careful to not attack any that look like they might surrender. I also gave her a visual description of what Bree Tanner looked like.

I had told Carlisle to go ahead and draw some blood from myself and Bella, so we will have it ready when it comes time to lay the trail. Carlisle had taken us back to his house to do that particular deed. No sense in making it difficult for the others. When he has sealed a small amount of our blood in phials, he corked them and covered them with thin later of melted wax, to keep them fresh. We asked him to hold on to them until it was time to use them.

When we got back, everyone was relaxing and trying to lose off the excess stress brought on by the battle that will be approaching in the next few days. We had played a lot of board games and card games while others went home to La Push to relax. I stayed there with Leah, as she was interested in Eleazar and the abilities that other vampires have had in the past. We had talked about some abilities as teleporting, elemental control, mind control, even some that could create or break bonds. I remember Chelsea was able to do that. Then there was different kinds of tracking abilities, to shielding, or even force manipulation. A lot of abilities were from long dead vampires, which I was actually glad of. Some of those abilities, and the ways they could be utilized were downright terrifying.

Others had more comical powers, like some could only change their hair color, or alter their vocal patterns, one had even had the ability to shrink himself down, but oddly enough couldn't make himself grow back. He spent about five hundred years at a foot tall, all because of a dare. He had died pretty painfully when he was thrown into a volcano, as it was erupting. Ouch.

We had spent the rest of the week just enjoying our time, or practicing, or running drills, or in Charlie's case... fishing. I had gotten enough practice with my portals, that I had actually stepped in to my empty house description with Leah. We had explored the place fully, before we proceeded to ave mind blowing sex in as many rooms as we possibly could over the next few days. We could be as loud or as kinky as we wanted to, and no one would see or hear. And we took advantage of that as often as we could get away from everyone else. I had even made a descriptive story about a jewelry store, just to see if the gems inside would be real. Unfortunately they were not, as once we tried to take them out of the story, they just stopped as if a barrier was preventing them from exiting.

This was new, as I had to go see Eleazar immediately about this. He had hypothesized that only items could not travel through but living beings could. Which was apparent from our earlier testing. The odd thing is clothes could now be sent through, but jewelry can't? Maybe if I can increase my powers a bit more, I could allow more than just clothes go through. I know my powers would be strengthened if I became a vampire, but I wouldn't do that to Leah. She would rather never phase again then have me turn into a vampire. She won't say it, but I know she feels that way. Still. There are other ways to become immortal. I could always hop into the movie Aladdin and ask Genie, before immediately wishing him free, or I could do something so kick ass in Percy Jackson's world, that they would offer it to me. There are so many different ways to achieve immortality.

My daydreaming about how to live forever was abruptly interrupted my phone ringing. I was almost temped to ignore it until I seen who was calling. I picked up the phone and put it on speaker. "What's new, Alice?" her reply was only two words. "They're coming."


	24. Chapter 24

**The Clash of Armies**

Of all things I expected to hear, this was not one of them. It was a lot earlier than it would have been last time. "Alright. Are we the last to know? Or do we need to contact others?" I ask her. Her only reply is we are the last to know as most were already there when she got the vision.

Me and Leah had left in a hurry to go back to the field. Once we arrived, Carlisle had us leave scents as well as small droplets of our blood on some of the trees. We even left some on the ground to indicate we had fallen and injured ourselves. When the trail was set, we were about to leave when Alice told both me and Bella to strip and change clothes with them. As I was not one to shy away from nudity, I immediately did so, and Alice had done the same. We were the closest to each others size. We both had warn shorts just to keep any problems from our height (Alice was taller than I was).

Bella had done so as well, but only after all the males had left, including Edward. She was almost the exact same size as Rosalie and Esme so switching with Rosalie was no real issue. Rosalie did complain a bit, bu that was because she did not like Bella's style of clothing. I told her that after she Married Edward, they could take her shopping all they wanted, which mollified Rose a bit. With the both of us redressed, I climbed on Embry, while Esme carried Bella on her back. I was holding on to Embry's gun until he switched back and needed it.

We were soon flying through the forest at a pace that I would call fun, but Bella had her eyes shut the whole time. Wuss. We had gone about half way to the Mecca reservation which was the western peak of Mount Olympus. How many of those does this world have? Our campsite was almost at the very peak. More than high enough to see for miles around, plus it was clear enough to spot anyone heading this way. Any vampire would easily get spotted coming up here, and we are in a spot that if an avalanche were to occur, it would be below us. Bella huddled into the tent and turned on the gas heater while putting on one of the two parkas inside I had quickly donned mine as well, as it was bloody freezing up there. We just huddled up to Embry who was enjoying all the attention from us, even though he knows we were only trying to keep warm for now. It did not stop him for making bad jokes. Even Esme was about to scold him, until Bella stated laughing. Once we warmed up, more or less, he stepped back out and phased again to listen for when the fight will start ad to go back and forth as needed to relay information. Edward would have been a much better help, but he was too good of a fighter to not be in the middle of it.

The wait was all in all boring, but I was glad not to be in the middle of it. Bella was not one to fill enpty space with talk, so she was content to just sit and wait. Or pace and wait. I just decided to take some of the supplies and see what we had available. There was a good sized cooler full with canned goods, and another one which was more insulated, but filled with bottles of water. They had places a hand warmer inside set at it's lowest temperature so it would work for days.

I had also found an emergency pack filled with essentials for any hiking trip. Including fresh batteries, which I used some of them to replace the nearly dead ones in the had warmer. Esme had told us that ever since we we started training and preparing, they had placed the necessities up here, and only when Alice received notice that they were debating on attacking earlier then planned, did they stock everything. Which was good. Nothing was up here for longer than a couple days. Which they had at least once or twice a day come here to replace batteries, and make sure everything is still running. It was something the wolves volunteered to do.

A few hours later, Bella was asleep and Embry was curled up next to our tent, conveniently nearby where Bella is sleeping. I as on the other side, talking to Esme with our resident pup listening in. "I understand why you didn't explain about your powers fully, my dear. None of us will hold it against you." I was curled up next to Esme. Wondering what would happen when we left this world for mine.

"I had no choice but to keep it from everyone, I had only just discovered it mere weeks before I came to this world. All I knew about it was that I could travel to worlds by opening portals. I could not take anything but what I was wearing at the time. Which for me was only my clothes, and my portable arm computer. I never expected I would find my soul mate here, or anywhere. I was already at the point of giving up, and living alone for the rest of my life.

"Even my computer was made in another alternate world. It's creator did go by the name Miles Prower, but I never said the was a two-tailed genius fox who was extremely good at inventions. He had a best friend that was a spiny blue hedgehog that went by Sonic. His top speed was clocked at speeds that Not even Edward could match. He could literally run at near supersonic speeds. We clocked it at just under mach one. I have a lot of other worlds I wanted to check out as well, but this one came to mind first and foremost."

Esme hugged me lightly, she was sad that I had such a powerful burden, and yet the first thing I did was tried to help her family. "Having that kind of power is beyond terrifying, being able to see into other dimensions, but only now able to traverse them." huh, so Leah didn't tell them the exact truth. Good to know. "But I am glad you are using your powers for the benefit of others." Esme added. We sat there just basking in the quiet, well except for the cute sounding snores from Bella. I am so going to lord it about how she snores when she is asleep.

It wasn't long that Embry gave a small 'woof' which was a sign of some sort. Esme told me the battle is about to start. Bella has woken up with a start by the woof being so close to her. She had came close to the heater to warm up, more than what she is already. The inside of the tent was rather warm by now, so she most likely heard Esme, and wanted to be close to us for comfort. I asked if she earned how to understand Embry, but she said they had worked out a series of codes to inform us of what is happening. "Nothing specific, mind you, just generalizations." It seems that Bela did not know about this detail either.

Embry's tail began wagging, prompting Esme to tell us their ambush had worked flawlessly. No noise was heard from any of us as we all were waiting with baited breath. A lot of strategies worked wondrously. That leads me to believe the army sent after us were not trained at all. They were most likely not anticipating more vampires or the addition of the wolves. What I heard next could not have been considered anything but laughter. "Apparently one of them had tried to catch one of the wolves in a bear hug. They phased to human then phased back instantly. Shredded whoever that was. I will have to ask when we back to them."

Esme had stiffened for a instant, before getting up. "I can smell some coming this way." Embry phased back to tell us, before hopping inside and grabbing his gun. Esme followed him outside while we were behind them. "I see one on this side" Esme said to Embry, who nodded. "I have one on this side. He looks old, do you know who he is?" they switched positions. Esme gasped when she seen him. "Vladimir." she said. "The last surviving Romanian vampire. He was the reason the Volturi called us to help. He had amassed an army to try to reclaim the throne. It was the through Alice's, Edward's and Jasper's abilities that were were able to counter them with very minimal injuries on our side. Vladimir was the only one we could not find after it was all done. His partner Steffan was killed in that last battle. Edward took his head himself." they heard a deep laughter from below. "Edward was it. I now know who to kill personally." Embry reacted a lot faster than I thought he would. He had shot Vladimir right in his chest. He had started laughing, until he felt the fire ignite inside him.

The vampire on the other side had just made it around far enough to see his creator burst into flames and burn himself down in mere seconds. He had almost crawled to him, doing what almost looked like crying. He had sealed his fate by charging Esme shouting in rage of her impending death at his hands. He had no clue Esme was very skilled in Judo. She flipped him clear over her head, slamming him down on the ground as well as ripping his arm clear off of him.

Embry took the free shot and phased, charging him in mid phase. Once that last vamp had managed to look up, all he seen was a giant wolf with his open jaw coming down on him. He had literally lost his head over the situation. His arm and both legs followed pretty quickly. He had carried those parts to the smoldering fire that was the remains of Vladimir. The sparks were hot enough to reignite the pyre. As we finished he remained a wolf, probably to report and wait for other orders. When he had heard about what happened in the other areas he had phased back to relay information. At this point I think Bella had forgotten about him being naked.

"Well, we have good news and bad news. The bad news was that a single vampire slipped through the whole battle, including the two we got. The call they had received was that the last one found charlie." Bella gasped in shock. "The good news, is that Charlie did not hesitate, once billy informed him that was one of the vampires. I must say Bella, your dad is one hell of a marksman. From what Billy told Edward, your dad shot him twice, once in the head, the second in the chest." I nodded. "The head and the heart. If a cop is aiming to deal a lethal shot, they aim for those two specific parts. A hit in either is guaranteed a death. His police marksman training paid off." I said. It is common knowledge that if a police is required to use lethal force, they do not stop with just one shot unless the target is down and out. They will use the whole clip if they have to. And since these bullets are phosphorus rounds. One shot would be more then enough to kill a vampire.

Esme decided that we should head back, in case any other surprises happen. We leave the stuff there, as we are told they will be retrieved later. I hop on Embry, while Bella rides on Esme again, this time with her eyes open. When we made it, there was one fire in the middle, with all of the newborn army, minus the ones that Charlie or we got. No sooner then we arrived, that I seen little Bree Tanner sitting next to Carlisle and Jasper. Good, she surrendered again. Now to keep the Volturi who should be here soon from killing her.

I walk up towards her, making sure to stay down wind, only stopping when I am a short distance away. I introduce myself and ask her what her name is. She answers, but only after looking towards Jasper as if asking permission. "I am pleased to meet you Bree. I am glad you decided to surrender. I would have hated for you to be killed." She shook with fear after hearing me. I turn to Alice, "How long until the Volturi get here?" I ask her. She looked at me with surprise, only to close her eyes and look for any decision, but found none. When she told me thus, I sighed with relief. "Good. Now if we can get Bree to willingly join us, we can keep her alive." Bree curled up on Jasper's leg even more, whimpering.

I assure Bree that we will not try to kill her, and than I am trying to save her life now. I still stay down wind, as I do not know how my scent will effect her. I ask Jasper if he is willing to help another newborn get used to this life with them. He said little Bree would be no problems. "She could actually pass as a student and could be thought of as Alice's little sister. I think we should call her that. If someone asks, we could say that she is a daughter of a newly discovered cousin, or something like that. She will have to get used to drinking from animals, but that should not take too long. We are all good at helping others with the transition. Since we are all technically high school graduates, us not going to school anymore will only benefit Bree."

I had thought about school, and asked how old she was. I shivered when she revealed she was only fifteen as her birthday was the same day she was caught by Riley and bitten. I had asked about her family, but "they were told I was dead as my clothes were found ripped and bloody a few days later." she told me.

"I want to try an experiment if you don't mind, Bree. I want Jasper and Emmett to hold you ad I want to see if my scent affects you any worse than the next person. She nodded, but had also hugged tighter to Jasper, making it much easier for them. I had moved around so I was still some distance away, but this time upwind of her. She had caught my scent, but the look upon her face was not one that anyone would have thought natural. Little Bree had turned her head and started plugging her nose. This was a shock to me, as I did not even think something like this could happen. Even Jasper doesn't know what to make of her emotions. "Her emotions, I feel fear, even a revulsion from her. I think your scent scares her, Sajian." huh, weird. Bella had came close, and Bree's reactions was as expected. Bella had backed up and tripped, only to be caught by Edward.

Well, at least Bree will only have to be very careful for the next couple months. And the excess animal blood will be put to use now. I call Charlie to give him our report and to get what happened from his mouth. Instead of hearing it third hand. He had caught a large fish from the lake, when Billy spotted a lone person. When he walked through the sunlight Billy recognized that he was a vampire and told Charlie, who immediately pulled his weapon out and took aim. The vampire said that they have the pleasure to be his next meal, when Charlie opened fire on him. The Vampire never even attempted to dodge, he took both shots, and combusted within seconds, burning down before he could even take a couple steps forward.

As the battle in the clearing went. They came in , but stopped shortly after they passed the tree line. They noticed there was more vampires here than they were told. That was it for most of them as Jacob and the rest of the pack pounced on them from behind, each wolf taking out at least once vampire before the rest of them even reacted. The whole fight only took maybe a few minutes at most. Bree had surrendered immediately, as she was too terrified to fight, and tried to crawl away. When Carlisle came to her, she surrendered immediately the teamwork that was displayed was nothing short of miraculous. Leah ad told me about the three that had her trapped, she had phased to human in the middle after they had grabbed her. When they had tightened their arms on her she phased back, shredded the three that was on her, plus at least one more that was too close. The other vampires were really easy to kill after that, as there were so few left.

The party that night was one we had all enjoyed going to. The only ones that were not there was Jasper, Bree, and Esme. They had their own reasons for not going, but needless to say the party lasted all night. It was not until the next morning that Alice caught a vision of the Volturi coming to check on the issue with Seattle. Her vision showed them arriving in the evening of the day the actual battle was supposed to happen. "Better Late than Never." I say. That time will be enough to see that Bree has a lighter than red shade of eyes. Plus I will be there ad I will not allow her to be harmed.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Aftermath**

The rest of the time we waited until the Volturi arrives was nothing but anti-climactic. Nothing else really happened. We had decided that the Denali group and the wolves should not be here when they come. They were just fine with it as neither group did not want to be near them. One was scared of them, the others wanted to kill them. It was definitely not something I would want to be with us. Bree would stand with us as well as Bella and myself.

A bout an hour until they were to appear, we all had gone to the clearing. This time I has Alice carry me on her back. While Edward had Bella. I had even borrowed Jasper's cowboy hat for the ride there. I had spent the whole time cracking jokes, mainly at Bella's expense. We were all laughing by the time we made it to the clearing. We made it there with only a few minutes to spare before the small group of Volturi, who were following tracks through the woods, appeared.

When they had finally noticed us, or when they decided to acknowledge us, I told them they were late. "The army was here about a week ago." I said. "They were almost thirty strong, lead by Vladimir." Jane had approached us, making me wonder if she is the leader of the group. "and they were all killed?" she asked. I smirked. "To the last man. Vladimir I can also confirm was killed as Esme was the one to finish him. I was there as well as Bella to witness it." she was impressed. Very impressed. "A whole coven of only seven vampires plus two humans managed to take on an army of roughly thirty newborns and come out of it unscathed is no simple feat. I will have to inform Aro of this immediately after we leave here."

"It is not that hard to kill a Vampire, Jane." I say. "It only takes the right intelligence, and a little money." she had looked at me sharply. "How would something like that be able to kill a vampire?" she asked. "Simple. Just look up something called white phosphorus. It is the one sure fire thing to kill pretty much anything. It was how Vladimir met his end."

Alec had come up towards us noticing Bree. "Who is this new addition to your coven?" he had asked. I seen no reason to lie. "She was part of the vampires that attacked. But she, like Esme, was not a fan of combat, so she stayed away from the fight, surrendering immediately when Carlisle came. We have placed her under our protection." Jane did not like that.

"That is not your decision to make." she said sharply. I mealy smirked. "You will find that we do have that power, as was given by Aro himself. If any of you decide to attack us or her in any way," I say while looking directly at Jane and Alec, "I will show you personally how easy it is to kill la vampire. And I am also sure Aro will not be happy to have a group of his best guard killed because they attacked a coven that had broken no laws." Jane had hissed, but alec had put his hand on her shoulder and calmed her down. He then looked at me directly and asked me to explain.

"Little Bree here was taken on her fifteenth birthday. Which is right at the beginning of all the disappearances and deaths in Seattle. During her stay with us, we found out she was well trained to feed only upon the dregs of humans, the ones no one will miss. She was also taught to hide from humans. She did not turn any of those vampires in the army, as Vladimir had deemed her a failure and abandoned her after discovering that she wanted no part of his war. He had essentially ignored her after that, and had turned a few more, those that he turned were ones that would love to kill and did not care about hiding. They were the reason all of this made it in the paper. Bree stayed in the shadows, feeding only when she was able to. She had stayed well withing our laws, therefor had done nothing to warrant punishment. The rest of the army had been annihilated within minutes, including Vladimir and his second in command, whom I recognized as one Riley Biers, from all his missing photos I seen. Since she is the only truly innocent one of that whole fiasco, Carlisle has decided to adopt her. She will be staying hidden until her eyes have turned completely golden, instead of the orange they are now." Alec asked to see her for a moment to question her about the army itself, which we allowed.

Everything she had said matched what I had told them myself. The only thing we didn't know was that the army size had maxed out at fifty before they started killing each other. Bree had described their mannerisms as being completely animal like. She said how they never cared if they ere seen wile feeding, as they just killed any and all witnesses. Bree had stayed away from them when she fed, and tried to stay away from their bad side. Alec thanked her for her information, walked back towards Jane.

Felix had gotten bored and came up towards us. I waved at him, as I actually liked his playful attitude he waved back, winking at me in the process. I had actually giggled at him for it. All in all, they had no choice but to leave Bree with us. Alec had apologized on behalf of the Volturi for us having to fight their battle for them. Since Vladimir was supposed to be their problem, it should have been their fight, but since the wolves had enjoyed killing them so much, we told it it was no real trouble.

We were just glad it didn't happen a month from now. That day was reserved at the wedding day for Bella and Edward. Felix has asked me when I was going to be getting married. I told him mine will be after Edward and Bella gets back from their honeymoon. He asked who the lucky bastard was. I just replied Leah. He had remembered her from that visit to Italy. He had asked if there was ever a chance to do a threesome, which made me nearly choke on my spit.

"I had asked her about that once when I was being hit on by some girl at the beach. She said if I really wanted one she would, but she would not really enjoy it. I did not want to put her in that kind of position, so I promised that I would not ask her for a threesome. He was pouting playfully afterward. It is funny, that out of ally the Volturi vampires, I would like Felix the most. And that is not even mentioning that if he did fuck me, he would probably split me in half easily. They stayed for a little while longer to go over the details of the actual battle with all of us, including Bella, who Jane couldn't resist trying her powers on her again.

"Jane, if she could resist you at your maximum output, as well as Aro ad Alec at his maximum output, what makes you think you could affect her by yourself?" Jane was pouting very cutely, but didn't say anything. I did walk up to her and give her a little hug. But she just stiffened, as she did not know what to do. Felix had laughed outright at her for her reaction, causing me to wink at him. He just laughed harder.

The Volturi had all left after about an hour more of debriefing, and some laughing. On our way back, most of us were laughing at Jane's reactions as she has never been caught flatfooted by anyone before. "Jane is an unusual vampire, alright." Said Edward. "Her mate is actually her twin brother Alec."

Carlisle nodded, and began to tell their unusual story. "When Aro found them, they had been living on the streets in Sweden. They were both very young, but Eleazar was with him during that time, and it was he that told Aro of their powers. He had kept them and raised them until they were old enough to pass as adults in their time. He still treats them as his kids. They still call him father sometimes when he is alone, but they call Aro's mate mother all the time, no matter where they are. Those two are the only ones allowed to call him such. As you can see, they both appear calm at first glance, but Jane has always had a temper when she gets frustrated. Alec has always been the one to calm her down. He will even take over in any negotiations if Jane starts to lose any composure. Those two are very close."

We head back to the house where I spot Leah leaning on a tree waiting for us. "How did it go?" she asked. We discussed the whole meeting, including how Felix was flirting with me, and how I hugged Jane which threw her for a loop. Leah was laughing at those parts. We had all returned back shortly after, and I left with Leah to go back to her house. We did pass by the same lake where Charlie was fishing again with Billy, but that was only to explain the meeting with the Volturi. On our way back I sighed happily. "Only two more rough spots to go, one which is very dangerous, as it could involve us going against the Volturi, and the other one before it, which I will explain when Bella leaves for their honeymoon."

Leah was curious as I have hinted of these last few events before. I have yet to speak of any specifics, because the pack cannot know of it either, until the right time. I keep wanting to work with my portals as well. But instead of using my descriptions notebook, I am actually trying to make a portal back to my world. I want to make sure that I can bring Leah back out of this world, though I wonder what will happen to the book if I actually do that. I make a new portal, this one is the exit portal home. I hold onto Leah's hands and we actually try putting our hands through. Slowly, very slowly, our joined hands sink through to the other side. Her long sleeved shirt, on the other hand lost a bit of her sleeve to the portal. I had pulled out hands out of the portal as soon as I seen that happen.

I need to work on this portal a lot more if I wish to include clothes. It is a start, but even if Leah had to go through and become totally naked on the other side, I would be ok with it. I have clothes that may fit her, but I can always just get her size and buy her something from the store that is just down the road. I would get her a pair of sweats, before actually taking her to pick out some clothes of her own. I would also wonder if she can phase if we leave this world. I hope so. It would be so cool. Not that I would tell anyone, but it would be just plain awesome.

My daydreaming aside, I promise to spend as much time as I can to further my portal making ability. I start working exclusively on my exit portal. I went through all of the same exercises that is did with my other portals. And as the weeks passed, my speed and skill was slowly increasing until I was able to pass Leah's arm through a portal while she had arm warmers on, and was able to pull them back out untouched with a accuracy of perfect for twenty tries in a row. I was basically making a portal, we put her hand through, then pull her hand back and close the portal. I also was adapt at making the portal different sizes and shapes from just small enough to put our hands through, to large enough for Leah's wolf form to fit.

Sometimes I would bring Edward along to see if it works for him as well. He was amused that I was willing to use him as a training dummy, but I wanted to see if he could use his powers in my world. Sense I lived in an apartment complex, he could easily discover the truth. The attempts were along the same lines with Leah, we started slowly, at just our hands going through, and over the course of a day, managed to get comfortable with him putting his own head through. Oddly enough I have to be holding on to him, or he just passes through, as if the portal doesn't effect him. It seems as long as I am touching him directly, even if it is only hands, he is able to interact with the portal.

It was time to put his head through. Bella and a few o the other Cullen were watching, very curious as to what Edward might see or hear. I make sure to keep my hand connected to his while he sticks his head through. He pulls it back not even a minute later. "Huh," he said. "It appears as if I can use my abilities in your world." I sighed happy that Leah should be able to phase as well. Which means she will keep her immortality, as long as I can get myself immortal as well. If push comes to shove, I can always get turned into a vampire. Or some of the other ways if that seems to be still unpleasant. Edward also noticed something else though. "I also noticed a giant poster on the wall near the bed." Edward said looking at me. Eeep! Oh no, I forgot I had that Team Jacob poster there. I feel that he will never let me live it down. If he actually understood what It meant.

I tell him that I will explain later. I just hope he does not bother me with it ever again. Of course my hope was in vain. The moment the others had left he had asked me about that poster and why was is of Jacob. I could not say it, but at least I could think if it. Without being completely embarrassed, well more than I already am.

_'Well,' _I thought. _'in my world, your life is a story written. Every event that I warned you about, everything I had scolded you and your family about when we first met, actually happened. When you first met Bella in that science class, you nearly killed her due to her scent. You had not fed in a long time, so her scent hit you like a wrecking ball the size of a planet. The whole thing with Victoria and James was a complete disaster. He hunter her while you guys tried to hunt him. Only catching up to them when Bella went off to meet him because she thought he had her mother._

_'Then was that birthday party where she got paper cut. Jasper lost control, and you threw her into a glass table which sliced up her arm, in order to keep jasper from killing her accidentally. Then you broke up with her shortly after. She went catatonic after that. The worst way too. Every night she was plagues with the worst nightmares possible, she would scream herself hoarse every night. The only thing that even started to help was when she befriended Jacob, who had proceeded to fall in love with her. This ended up being disastrous for Bella as well. She had also taken to being an adrenaline junkie just to see mirages of you. Even if you were yelling at her for the stupid things she was doing. Victoria had survived last time, when James was killed, so she had formed the newborn army. _

_'Since Laurent was killed because of the wolves while he was trying to discover if Bella was alone the Denali group refused to help you. The wolves did help you for the fight, but you were unable to join. You were with Bella the same way Esme was for the fight. The newborns still lost with no casualties on our side, except for Jasper getting a few new bite marks. Bree surrendered like she did here, but on that day the Volturi arrived less than an hour after the battle ended, she was killed by them. The only other part I can say now, is that Bella was also forced to make a choice between you or Jacob. Which in my world spawned a craze of Team Edward, and Team Jacob posters. I actually thought Jacob was hotter so I put his poster there. I have the Team Edward poster in my office. In my apartment._

_'Your whole world is just a book. A fictional story in my world. Weather the author has the ability to actually see in your world and just wrote what she seen, or her words created your whole world.'_ Edward did not know what to say. He did not even know what to think he did ask about the time in Italy, since I skipped over it. _'That would be at the end of the second of four books. Alice had came back to Forks, because she had thought Bella had committed suicide. Bella had gone cliff diving at the time, but all Alice could see was her jumping in. not who pulled her out, which was Jacob. She had gotten to Bella's house and was surprised when Bella walked in, semi wet, but alive. That came to the realization that she could not see the futures of the wolves. During that conversation, you call her, weather or not you believed what Alice had told you, you wanted to call t make sure. At about that time, Leah's father, Harry Clearwarer, had died of a heart attack. When you called you had asked for Charlie. Jacob had picked up the phone, and told you he was at the funeral. Not telling you who it was for. _

_'In a fit of... I have no bloody clue, you decide to go to the Volturi to ask get them to kill you for one way or another. Alice was watching all your plans from simple, to theatrical. She essentially kidnapped Bella, which she will end up doing a lot in the story for different reasons. This time she drags her to Voltera to keep you from getting yourself killed. It was St. Marcus day that day. Bella did however succeed in keeping you from entering the sun. unfortunately that lead her to facing Aro, Marcus, and Caius with Alice only._

_'The meeting does not end as favorably as what ours did. Aro essentially gave you a deadline to either kill or turn Bella before telling you that you will stay there until night, then you may leave after the newborn army, there are exactly two major events that are most likely going to happen. I will not say what those events will be, but they will happen within the next few years. Needless to say you have sex with Bella until your honeymoon on Isle Esme. Even then you will bruise the hell out of her when it happens. You must not let it discourage you, as the next couple times you learn to control yourself during. I will also recommend you replace the headboards on the beds as well as the pillows, with ones you do not mind destroying. It will make Esme happier if you do not break her bed too much. Also remember to bring a supply of blood so you will not have to go and hunt. It will be hot as hell there and she needs you to keep cool. Just make sure you call me first if anything weird happens while you are there. I will talk to Carlisle after you two leave and we will have everyone prepared for what will be happening next. I am leaving everyone in the dark until then. A lot of lives will be at stake if anything goes wrong, including the lives of your family, and all of the wolves, as well as about hlf the global population of vampires. They all hinge on Bella.'_

Edward shuddered. That was almost too much for him to handle, and I knew it, but I think he should be able to handle it. Edward could see me crying in Leah's arms. "I am beginning to understand the burden you have, Sajian. I thank you for your trust. I will assure you I will not betray it." he says with conviction. I am glad.

"Well, all we have left to do is prepare for the wedding. Make sure you get Isle Esme stocked with blood and air conditioning now while Alice is working on the wedding. And make sure to include getting Bella's mom and Phil here as well." I say to him. We still have time, but I want everything to be ready by then. Edward smirks, and heads out, already calling Carlisle to see about outfitting the Isle with the extra blood and other necessities. For them to have an extended stay. It is almost time for the last phase of this to start.


	26. Chapter 26

**Wedding Preparations**

The next day after my conversation with Edward, Bella came by, and boy was she pissed. Apparently she had been trying to get Edward to have sex with her before the wedding and he was actually close to breaking, until my conversation with him. It had renewed his conviction. Well, Bella was not happy to say the least. I had let her go on for about all of fifteen seconds, before I just told her to shut up and listen. The harsh tone that I took shocked and even scared her a little. "Can you stop trying to be a slut and think with something other than your pussy?!" he is old fashioned in his beliefs, and you trying to undermine them is not a good thing for your relationship. You both may be mates, but if you keep trying to bully him into doing what you want, when you want, then he would soon stop being the Edward you love and in turn just be a meek little wuss. DO YOU WANT THAT!?"

I had yelled that last question at her. She had almost started crying and made to leave, but I grabbed he arm and forced her to stay here. I am actually glad she did not try to overpower me, because she would have. She had stood there looking down, tears already flowing from her eyes. I had told her to answer me, in which she had slowly shaken her head no. already her tears were falling freely. I point to the bed and ordered her to sit. She does without any hint of a protest, still crying.

"Good." I say. "Now you only have a month left till you walk down that isle to get married. That is something I am not even sure is legal for me and Leah to do. Weather it is or it isn't it will happen. Even if I have to convince Emmett to take coursed to be a wedding aficionado just so he can preform the ceremony for us. You are getting everything you can even hope to dream of getting, and yet you want to waste it all just go get his rod filling you up a month early.

"Be happy you are marrying him, be happy you are going to be changed by him, be happy you will get to live forever with the one you love. That is something I can never do, and no, I will not allow myself to be turned into a vampire, just to be immortal. Even if it has been offered to me multiple times. I will not do that to Leah. Even if she would agree to it, which she will if only to make me happy, but I can see it will be painful to her. Her bond to me will always be at war with her desire to kill the vampire. I will NOT put her through that pain. I know of other ways to become immortal, and I will seek some of those ways myself, but I will NOT become a vampire to do so.

"I am patient. I know what I want will be achieved, I just need to wait another few months or even a year for. But don't ruin what you have just for a little gratification. I can promise you, that on your honeymoon, he will most likely be inside of you more than anything else." I gave a cheeky smile. "You do need to do one hing to help ease the pain you will feel on that first time." I added. She looked at me, wondering hat I meant. I had pulled out an old, but rarely used dildo that Leah had under her bed. It was clean, but anyone could tell it was used often at one point. I hand it to her. "You need to get rid of that barrier. The blood and pain will be a thousand times worse for Edward then even yourself. I would recommend you do it while taking a shower, and then get used to size of it inside you. I can promise you one thing. Edward will be larger than this small thing. This is only large enough and wide enough to break your hymen. That is all it is really meant for. Just make sure you clean it thoroughly after you finish." still grinning I watch as she picked it up with only two fingers, almost like she is afraid of it. "If you want, I can take you into the bathroom and do it for you." I suggest cheekily, wiggling my eyebrows. She turns a beet red and very quickly shake her head. I wonder if she got whiplash doing that. She squeaked out a "No!" before she manage to get some control of her voice. I told her she better have it done soon, as I will want it back after.

Bella left, still completely embarrassed, but also wanting to not cause any pain to both herself and Edward, had gone home. She had the dildo wrapped and placed in her purse, determined do keep it hidden. I was laughing to myself when she had left. I had told Leah what had happened, she was willing to bet Bella would be scared to, and scared not to. I figured she would be too scared to ask anyone else to do it for her.

August had came rolling around, and Renee and Phil had both arrived earlier than I thought. But Renee did adore Esme and the Cullens, and was ecstatic about helping with the wedding itself. They had already had the priest booked, and had acquired all the props needed for decorations, Alice had Bella's dress already made. She had the dress in her closet since shortly after she met Bella. It was another good thing that Bella did not have sex until after the wedding. The dress was not made for a pregnant bride.

About a week before the wedding, Bella's mom had found the dildo I had lent Bella, in her purse. It was wrapped differently, which I guessed she had used it already and was getting ready to give it back. Her mom finding it was completely rolling on the floor laughing worthy while Bella shrunk in on herself completely mortified. What made it even better, was the face Emmett had seen it. Being Emmett, he had to make sure to tell Bella, that Edward was MUCH larger than that. He had said it with his booming voice. I had just come up to them at this time.

"Oh, so you did actually take my advice and use it?" I asked, trying to act so innocent. Bella said nothing, she also refused to move from where she was. She was actually redder than the shirt she was currently wearing. "If you are, then do you mind if I take it back?" I asked after a minute of silence. I waited another minute, before reminding her I cannot read minds, so she needs to speak to be understood. I had asked if she was finished with it again when she squeaked yes, before trying to escape only to trip over her own shoes, and almost sitting on the dildo in front of us.

"Well, if you wanted to use it once more, you could have asked." I had said to the sound of Emmett's booming laughter. Bella had crawled all the way to her room, and locked the door. Oh man the laughter from that had felt good. I just wish Leah had been there to see it. Renee had handed it to me where I took it and put it in a belt loop, before getting to my purse and placing it in there.

Renee said she had better go talk to Bella, before she passed out from embarrassment, or perhaps even high blood pressure. Emmett had given her directions to Edward's room, where she actually was. Edward was out working on getting the pavilion built and the area cleared off for the actual ceremony. So he doesn't eve now what was happening, and won't until Emmett tells him a few minutes later.

Since Leah was helping him, she heard when Edward did, so she was on the ground laughing, while Edward had to fight the coming headache, and deal with Bella's embarrassment. Of course Emmett was loud at telling Edward, so all the vampires nearby heard the whole story. I am sure she will be able to show herself at least sometime before the wedding.

The wolves were also helping out with the wedding as well, but they were doing mostly heavy lifting. Esme, along with Emily, Kim, and Rachel Black, who had made the journey back to visit only to have Paul imprint. Since Rachel knew about the legends already, she understood what was happening immediately. She has liked him for a while, but now she is very happy that he imprinted on her.

Claire and quill were watching all of the work going on while playing with the imaginary tea set that Claire likes so much. Emmett was laughing at him for it until Clair grabbed him by his hand and dragged him to an empty seat and told him to sit. Emmett who was really enjoying himself had sat down and enjoyed the tea party just as much as Quill did. There were plenty of pictures taken, of the event. Some of the wolves had taken to calling him Mr. Nanny. In response to seeing that. Emmett didn't care. He was having too much fun.

Even charlie who had very little to do, was having to get fitted for a tux, along with Billy and Harry. The wolves would get fitted tomorrow, so the place wouldn't get so crazy busy in one day. All of the dressed had bee made in advance, even mine and Leah's. The bride's maid dresses were all strapless and absolutely beautiful. The Tuxedos for the groomsmen were all made with matching colors as the bride' maid dresses, so they would know who they would be beside and what order they would be in. it went with a black to white for the dresses, while the males were the opposite, white to black. The flower girl, Claire would be wearing a silver dress, where as the ring bearer, they had picked Brady, who had not phased yet, as he was younger than Collin, who had phased, the day after the battle.

Alice had been busy also making sure the flowers she had ordered would be there on time as well as getting all the jewelry matched together. Even Jake was not being surly about anything going on. He did know that Bella will become a vampire, but was told it was necessary to find his imprint. So he had remained quiet about that. He would reserve judgment and yell at me based on what happens later. Especially since he did tell me he liked Bella, and having to let her go like this was very upsetting, not to mention difficult.

I had gone with Leah to pick up some pizzas for everyone's dinner that evening. Every wolf had a full pizza to themselves, whole me and a still blushing Bella was sharing a pizza. Her half had mushroom, but I can't stand them, so I had pineapple on my side. Love the pineapple on a pizza. I did have some extras for us like some wings and cheese bread, but that was about it. "I swear those boys eat like a pack of wolves." I say, as the pack of boys devoured the pizzas without remorse. This cause the vampires and Bella to actually laugh at them.

"At least Leah eats like a respectable person. Maybe I should get them some dog dishes with their names on them. Maybe even some collars to use. I could even put a tag that says 'If found, please beat with a rolled up newspaper and send home.'" Jacob asked what tag would I use for Leah, to which I replied it would say 'Queen of the Litter.' It certainly earned me a kiss, and more later for that night.

We had enjoyed the fun time that day, and the company that night. Me and Leah had decided to leave early. I was wanting to get back to bed, and Leah was wanting to get me back to bed. She had recommended we use something that won't soak through like plastic or rubber sheets. I personally didn't care if she pounded me in the bathtub or in our special spot, as long as she was pounding me fast, hard, and deep. I wanted multiple orgasms from both of us tonight. Later that night, I was definitely satisfied, as we both fell asleep in a puddle of our own making, still connected to each other in the most fun way.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Wedding and After**

It was finally time for the wedding, and I was one for the bride's maids, along with Leah. Our counterparts were actually Jacob and Embry. I was surprised how beautiful the grounds looked. The flowers that Alice had set up were wondrous, the scent or orange, and lavender were hinting through the air. The guests had started to come in and were shown their seats by Emmett and Jasper, who I was surprised was able to keep a straight face for the whole event.

We still had a good half hour before Bella starts her march, so I went up to her room to check up on her. Renee was up there along with Rose who was doing her hair. Alice had brought her dress out, while Edward was out of range so he could not see what the dress looked like. He wanted it to be a surprise so he had suggested it like that.

By the time everything was ready, Bela was starting to hyperventilate, it had taken Rose and Alice about five minutes to calm her down. I had started talking about rumors and other things I heard around town the past couple days to get her mind off if the wedding that was about to happen. She had finally started to relax when Charlie had entered the room. He had told her it was almost time right when Rosalie had finished. We had left her in order to get in position for when it finally starts.

As the music starts, we took our positions and started heading down keeping in step with the slow tune. Edward was already waiting in his spot along with the groomsmen who are all watching us as we move into positions opposite of them. Plenty of space for Bella and Charlie to march through. Bella had used a local pastor to officiate the wedding. She had completely shot down the option of getting Emmett to get a license online and do it himself.

The actual ceremony only lasted about thirty minutes, but the party after was where the fun was. The guests had all came up to congratulate the newlyweds, and we had all gone to the reception party. Jacob had gotten into a dance off with Jasper, and were getting more ridiculous as time went on to the complete enjoyment of all of us. I had managed to get a few pictures of the whole thing, and I believe Billy had filmed it for blackmail purposes later. If it is true, I want to watch it again. A veritable, feast was cooked by Esme, and the imprintees minus Claire and myself. I didn't know the recipes, and Claire is still two. We had the speeches, who were done by Emmett for both of them.

I think they might have actually regretted letting him do it, because I think I may have actually seen some red on Edward. Bella was pure lobster red and hiding behind Edward, especially after all the comments of her clumsiness told in explicit detail which brought on much laughter. It was an overcast day fro most of it, but there were some spots of sunlight. The Cullens had the other vampires prepared for the sun with make-up they had used themselves to hide from the sun.

in the early evening, it was time to cut the cake and open presents. Bella had eaten her slice, and wanted more. Esme did make the best cakes. Edward had manfully swallowed a piece, before slyly giving Bella his bite by bite. I don't think the humans not in the know have caught on at all about that.

The party, now coming to a close, Bella and Edward had taken his car and they drove to the airport. Alice would leave later and bring it back. The guests have already left to head home shortly. Except for the wolves. Charlie would not enjoy being told now, so I will wait until she is back before we tell Charlie.

That night, after all had been cleaned up and the flight had been long gone, all of the wolves and vampires gathered back in the Cullen's yard. A long table had been set up for everyone to sit and participate.

I was sitting at the head, since I will most likely be doing all of the talking. Leah had sat to my right hand, and Carlisle sat to my left. To Leah's right was Billy, Harry, Jake, followed by the whole pack. The Cullens sat to my left in any place they wanted, but they had all sat next to their mates.

"Alright," I start with. "Now I know these last couple years since I had arrived have been a bit crazy, to put it mild. Well what we have dealt with, if you were to rate on a ne to ten scale would rate a three, compared to the eleven that you will be facing soon."

Jake had raised his hand, which I thought funny, but I let him speak, "In what way?" I give a small smile. "Well what Edwards and Bella do not know, is that a human female can be impregnated by a male vampire. It has happened already. These hybrids are a very unusual person. Think of them as a living vampire that can eat human food and drink blood. They are more or less the best of both worlds." Jake didn't like where this is starting to head.

"Also Jake, your imprint is a hybrid. The daughter of Bella and Edward, conceived on their honeymoon." Jake's eyes widened, and his jaw nearly shot to the ground, he was speechless. It didn't last long. "My imprint?" he asked quietly. I smiled gently at him. "Yes Jake, your imprint. If everything goes well, Bella will have a daughter, and you will imprint on her. The strongest imprint for the strongest alpha.

"I know you will have questions Carlisle. The child will in fact be your grand daughter. The first thing all of you need to do when Bella calls, is to not panic. Carlisle, she will want to talk to you first. Just talk to her like a doctor would, asking the usual questions. Edward will be freaking out at this time. They will be scared, but Edward will be absolutely beside himself. He will want Bella to have an abortion, using every means possible he can to convince her. He will not force it if she says no, and he will never be able to convince her.

"You will need to convince him to stop trying. The best way is to have a plan in place for Bella and the baby. All spaces covered. The first thing will be the fact Bella will need to drink blood. It has to be human blood. So purchase dome donated blood for her. Get plenty of them, and send Edward to get more if needed. You must remain at the house as long as Bella is pregnant. You will not be able to to get any kind of scan of the womb during that time. The baby will grow exceptionally fast.

"Jake, you will need to help keep Edward calm. When he is freaking out, go to him, if nothing else, then to give him a task and spend time with Bella. Just no one is supposed to say anything about the baby being his imprint. Keep him in the dark until it happens. Blame me if he gets mad if you want. Just tell him I said it had to happen, for events to end up favorable later on.

"Along with feeding Bella blood, and food, keep a few needles primed with venom. As soon as the baby is removed, you must inject her with as much venom as you can stuff in the needles. Give a shot directly into the heart for greatest effect. It will need to be done as soon as the baby is completely separated from her. The damage that will happen to her will be fatal unless you do. And yes the venom will repair everything that happens, just keep her heart pumping.

"You will want to use morphine before you do a c-section. Thew morphine will have a couple interesting effects to those being changed. For one it will not stop that pain, merely stop them from being able to scream or do anything, it will act like a paralyzing agent. There is something you all will need to watch out for. And it is the worst thing that could happen. A detached placenta." a gasp from all the medically knowledgeable was heard. "The baby will panic and will start trying to claw her way out. This will damn near kill Bella, if not stopped. The triggering action is Bella dropping a glass of blood, while on the way to the bathroom, and bending over to pick it up. You must not let her reach to get the cup. Physically hold her when it happens. At that point the baby can be safely delivered."

Carlisle had a lot of questions and I waited for him to ask. He first asked about the intelligence of the child. "The baby will have the learning ability of a near genius adult, able to learn when told the first time. During the pregnancy, she will learn what hurts Bella, and will actively try to limit those actions."

Jake had kept silent, listening to everything I said about the child, while also listening to the questions Carlisle was asking. He had to admit they were very good questions. The next one was about their longevity. "They will grow at a very accelerated pace for seven years, at which time they will cease to age. As far as I know they will have the immortality of a vampire. The oldest one I new of is about a century and a half, or somewhere around that age. Not sure the exact age.

"Also their diet. Like I had said earlier, they will be able to survive on both blood, and human food. This will allow her to blend in to society more naturally. The physical traits, are about in between that of a human and a vampire. They can run at high speeds, but not as fast as the average vampire. They can get injured, she will bleed if cut, she can cry, she will also be capable of having a baby as well. That will happen after her initial seven years growth period. Also one particular trait, the female hybrids do not contain venom. Their bites will sting, but there is no chance of getting poisoned by her venom. The best way to test it, is to let her bite someone, but if I remember correctly, the first person she will bite is Bella. Are there any more questions?" I finally ask.

Seth raised a hand, and when he is called, he asks how well can they blend in, "since the vampire skin is definitely attention worthy." I smile a bit. "The refraction effect of vampire skin will be severely muted. She will have a refraction effect, but it is about the same as if she put glitter in her body wash. You can also use that as an excuse for if someone asks about it."

Billy had asked about sleeping, which is gladly told him she will sleep all night even when she is less than a week old. Billy remarked that he wish Jake did that. It had caused a round of laughter from the group. Billy had asked about Charlie and Renee knowing the truth. This was not going to be well liked.

"Renee cannot be allowed to know the truth. The best thing is can say for Renee is to tell her that the disease Edward had was transmitted sexually, causing her to develop skin problems, and some other blood issues. Carlisle will be excellent in feigning questions like that. As for charlie. Is is to be informed of everything, but only after Bella is turned and the baby is well. Don't make it any harder than it is for him. You can just say that she caught some rare disease while on her honeymoon. Unless you feel he can handle the whole truth immediately, then by all means, tell him as soon as Bella gets back, but wait for then first." Billy nods, understanding that the choice is his and his alone.

"If there are no more questions about the child now, I would like to move to the last issue that is bound to happen." I go into a very in depth explanation of the immortal children, before explaining that someone will see her and believe her to be one. They will report to the Volturi. The Cullens will need to call in every favor they are owed and then some to pull this off. They will need to get a massive force of vampires to force the Volturi to stop long enough to actually explain the truth. Alice, I will have a special mission for you to do with Jasper. I will explain it at another date, but I must explain it alone with the two of you." they nod to me agreeing. Good... they will have the absolute hardest mission to accomplish.

I yawn, as I am getting tired. "I think we can hold this off for tomorrow before we continue. I have explained the gist of the last crisis. In reality it will be winter before we have any real issues. I will also use my abilities to aid us as I can, but this is something that is completely beyond even my ability to predict. I thank all of you for attending, and I will be sure to pass any extra knowledge as it comes to me."

Everyone gets up from the long table, and split into smaller groups. Some to patrol, others just go home and rest. It had been a long and eventful day for all of us. I fall asleep somewhere during the ride home with Leah, not to wake up until the next morning.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Final Phase**

The next week was spent in a whirlwind of activity. Carlisle had made sure to buy as much human blood as he was able to without arousing suspicion, while the wolves hunted farther out for the meat and blood needed. They did not want to exhaust the local wildlife population. Extra storage was produced, and the little cottage they had on the property was fixed up. I had gotten almost every copy I had of all my favorite stories and books published (excepting the twilight series, of course. I am not an airhead.). I had stocked all of the books in their bookshelf. I also had a guide to the hybrid vampires as well, it was placed in their library. If they don't look at it when they move in, I will get them to before everything goes to hell. I will also make pamphlets of that same thing and send to others that could be potentially necessary to ensure the Volturi do not try to kill. I will make sure this ends in a very positive way. I plan to have a LOT more vampires present for the encounter. More than enough to allow the needed conversation to happen. I will try for overkill in our favor.

It was about three weeks before Carlisle got the phone call from a very scared and frantic Edward. He had the phone on speaker so I could hear and partake in the conversation. I had asked him to put his speaker on as well, since I want Bella to be a part of this conversation. I had Carlisle work his way through all the medical before I took over. I told Edward to go ahead and pack back up and return while I talk to the both of them.

"Ok, the both of you need to listen to me. I already predicted this would happen." That immediately got yells from both Edward and Bella practically demanding why I did not tell them so they could use protection. "The answer is simple Edward. It has to happen. That child will become the very happiness everyone in the house was looking for. I know what the child is, and how to take care of Bella during the pregnancy."

Edwards demand of how could I know such a thing when this would have to be the first known case. "No, Edward. You are not the first. Believe it or not, the first is about a century and a quarter old." They were completely shocked. Bella had tentatively asked what she needs to do for the baby. "Bella, it will be the same thing as a pregnancy, but it will be accelerated. Before we get into that. I need to know if you started having unusual dreams, or even appetite changes."

Bella admitted she did, and they had started around the fifteenth.. I had smiled. The pregnancy will be on track. "That is good. Your child will need to be born by C-section. Just to remind you, but I can promise everything will turn out fine." Edward had asked how fast will the pregnancy actually be. I answer that the baby will be fully ready three days before Bella's birthday." Even Carlisle was surprised by how soon.

"One important thing Bella, and I am sure you will not like this, but you will need to drink blood during the pregnancy." A loud "Ewww" was heard through the phone from Bella. I laughed and told her the smell will not bother her at all now. She still grumbled a bit, but made no further complaints. I had asked if there was any left over blood still there, when Edward said there was one pack. I told him to open it and let Bella smell it. He did and Bella made no noise of disgust. She had instead commented that it smelt good.

Edward had asked her if she wanted to actually try it, and see if it helps settle her stomach. While he calls the airlines for the return flight. Bella tentatively agreed, but only wanted to try a sip at first, just in case. After about a minute of silence, we could hear Edward laughing and making a comment that he will turn her into a vampire yet. "But I couldn't stop myself!" was the whiny complaint heard from Bella. I guess she drank the whole thing. "At least my stomach feels much better now, but I am in the mood for more eggs now." I laughed and told Edward to make her some eggs first then call the airlines.

After reminding Bella to call us at every airport with an update, we hung up. I had immediately called Billy, informing him of the pregnancy. He had in turn informed me that Charlie knows everything about what is happening, including the pregnancy. I had then informed him that was still fine, as long as he does not tell anyone. I also told him that I would like Charlie to pick them up with Carlisle and bring her directly here. "If anyone else wants to come then can wait here for them to return. We do not need to give her any more stress than she will already be under. This pregnancy will be far too fast to risk any kind of complications." This had Billy asking how long will the gestation be. I told him the baby will be born on the tenth, three days before Bella's birthday.

Billy was shocked, jut like everyone else was, I had not mentioned the gestation period, as I did not know when things were going to happen then. "Since I now know the date, we can eliminate a lot of the risks, like any issues Bella might have during labor." The conversation steered more towards the inconsequential matters for a while before we hung up.

We need to make sure everything will go well for this pregnancy, this time. I am sure Edward will be upset with me, but he won't allow it to effect Bella if he can help it. It won't matter. Rosalie will back me up. I know she has wanted a child since before she was turned. There is no way she will allow anything bad to happen to the baby. That guarantees Emmett will be on our side as well. Esme and Carlisle will be on my side as well, and Alice and Jasper will not go against them. Especially now as they both understand the child that is coming a lot better than they would have just by learning through observation.

A day had past and soon it was time for the plane to land. Charlie had gone with Carlisle in his car to pick up Bella and Edward. There was enough blood for Bella to last at least a month, as well as enough meat to make the wolves happy for a while. I am expecting them to tell Charlie that I would know of this and hadn't mentioned it to them before hand. When they got here I was pleasantly surprised Charlie greeted me normally.

"Relax, Charlie." I tell him. "Bella will be fine." Charlie looked like he is stressed to hell and back. But I can understand. None of them had any idea at all about any of this. Leah had helped him to get to the couch, while Edward carried Bella there as well. He let them catch up and talk, while he said he needed to talk me for a few minutes about a few things. Yeah, he is upset. I get Leah's attention, and motion for her to follow as well. The three of us walk outside far enough to where Charlie won't hear us unless we started screaming at the top of our lungs.

"You have a lot to explain, Sajian." he all but snarled at me. His constant pacing and even his look tells me he is damn near terrified. I try to calm him down, saying I know when the baby will be able to survive outside of Bella. "Dammit, Edward, will you stop pacing and actually sit down for once?" I ask in an annoyed voice. I know the date we can remove the baby safely. I know how to keep them both healthy until that time. All we can do is just keep her temperature regulated, while keeping blood near her. We have already gotten at least a month's supply of blood. What Bella does not use, will be shared amongst the rest of the family.

"I know you are nervous, but with Carlisle staying here until the baby is born, as well as you here to listen for her to mentally be aware, any and all problems will be prevented. I have planned a head of time for all this. About an hour after you two left on your honeymoon, plans were made, and everything that was needed was brought, all except one thing. It will be the most important thing. And only you can acquire that item." I say. He stopped, and stared at me, asking what is needed. "I need you to fill up a few needles with your venom, making sure that one needle can be directly injected into her heart. Once she is separated from her baby, inject her with the venom. A few of her most important bones might be broken during the pregnancy, like her spine and pelvis. If it happens, there is nothing we can do until they are separated except make her more comfortable." Edward was almost furious at hearing how strong this child will be. If he had his way, he would do what he can to separate the 'thing' from his Bella immediately. He is a fool, for now.

"_You are an Idiot, Edward!" _I thought in his direction. _"you are a damn idiot to think that Bella will willingly part with her child. You have absolutely no chance and if I have, I will make sure you are not even allowed near her until after the baby is born!"_ He winced at my thoughts. He knows what I am saying is true, he would have no assistance from anyone, and he absolutely refuses to harm Bella.

"You need to stop trying to think of killing your child. I have seen so many different copies of this world. You only have two choices. Either you kill the both of them, or you accept the both of them." he had sat down at hearing the only two options available. I showed him scenes from different stories I have read about his world. They have showed either the three of them living happily, or him being miserable alone for eternity. "Those are your only options. Pick one." I got up and left with Leah. If he picks the right one, I can help him. If not, then he will be beyond any help I can give.

I head to where my car is, and hop inside, motioning Leah to get in as well. We go to leave when I see Edward had ran ahead and was waiting near the edge of the driveway. He had a defeated look on his face. It was almost as if he was standing in a ball of fire, the pain he was in was actually visible. Him requesting my help was at least proof he was not a lost cause. I told him to stay by her, and make sure she has blood, but to put it in an opaque cup with an opaque straw. Help her regulate her temperature. I will call Jacob over. He can do some work to keeping her warm when she feels cold. When she is hungry, get her what food she requests, if she is thirsty, get her what he needs. That is all you have to do. Trust me on this. Bella will be fine."

I tell him I am going to head back to Leah's for a bit, but I will be back later. I also inform him that Carlisle knows what I know about the pregnancy phase Bella is going through. I go ahead and left, stating I will be back tomorrow, as I am tired already. Carlisle knows to call me if something happens.

The next morning, me and Leah head back to the Cullens. Both of us are very much refreshed, as we spent the night having a lot of sexy time. We manage to grab Jacob and bring him with us, asking if he is feeling any kind of pull. He notices a pull immediately and starts slowly heading towards it. Unsurprisingly, he stops in front of Bella. Jake turns back and looks at me, he nods, as if answering my silent question. He sits next to Bella and tries to talk to her. I leave them alone to go talk to Carlisle.

"Go an update for me, doc?" I ask him. His response was that everything is going the way I have outlined it to be, and her size is growing at an unbelievable rate. I ask him if she will be at the correct size at this rate by the tenth. He agreed, as long as this rate keeps going as it is. Good. I ask him where Edward is, and he said he was in the Office, getting it ready to operate on Bella when it is time. I thank him and head there.

I spot Edward placing the finishing touches on the pans near the operating table. He greets me when he sees me, and shows me the needles he has filled with venom. There was one large one, that he said will be for injecting the venom directly into her heart, while the others will be for her arms and legs. The last one will be just in case. I nod, indicating that I understood.

I told him that within the next few days, he will be able to hear the child's thoughts, and will be very helpful in keeping them content inside. Just then I hear a scream for a split second. Edward had already raced out, leaving me alone in he room. I quickly head down to see what had happened.

It was only a hairline fracture on one of her ribs. Even normal fetus' are capable of doing that inside. They get her taped up nice an tightly to relieve pressure and some pain for her. Jake has decided to stay here and help Bella. He called Sam and told him that as his second, he needs to keep things going in his absence. Sam agreed, but only for a little while. I told him it won't be any longer than a week or two. Jake passed the information to him, and hung up shortly after going over everything he needed to. All that was left was to keep going and make sure we are back in time for the baby.


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Birthday**

With the due date coming closer I have began to wonder when Edward would begin to hear their baby's mind. Of course it would be ironic that within moments of me wondering that, he was able to hear them. Wait, what? Their? I turn to Edward quickly.

"What do you mean their minds?" I ask him. He repeated that he can hear their minds. So after asking how many, he replied "two". I call out quickly for Carlisle. "We need to put her in a bed. This can potentially be far more devastating." Carlisle quickly left, only to return within a minute, pushing what appeared to be a hospital bed in front of him. That was causing Bella to get nervous. Very nervous.

I explained that Bella is now having twins, so for safety sake, we are putting her in a bed. "Edward and Carlisle will be hooking up everything required for an extended bed rest. This was out of my predictions so we re taking the maximum of precautions possible. Edward will have to be staying here to help with the babies."

Bella had asked what I meant about that. I told her because Edward can now hear their thoughts, we can communicate with them. "This way we can brace you if they need to stretch or anything. We can also be more informed when the safest time to cut them out is. We will not let any of you die, but unfortunately this means there is no chance for you to remain human after we get them out. Since e have a few more days, we can monitor them even better now. We might even be able to remove them earlier than planned.

"Before we do any of that, I have to ask you something Bella," she looked at me nervously. "What names have you picked out, since Edward told me they were both female." Bella was shocked that Edward could tell their sex just by hearing their thoughts. Edward had only said that he could see both of them through each other's eyes, and they were both female from his last look. Bella just said a quiet 'oh' as if she was embarrassed she did not think of that.

Jake had come in shortly after, when we told him of the second child. He had told me he thought is said Bella would only be having one child. I had to admit it was no what I had seen either. Jake had said that maybe my powers weren't as strong as I had thought. I could tell he was not being serious because he, along with the rest of the pack, knew exactly what my real power was. It did not stop me from taking the nearest paper, rolling it up and smacking him upside his head saying "bad puppy, bad" which had all the vampires and Bella laughing. I will have to than him for that later, when no one is looking.

Instead I had gone to the office and sat down. I had decided to use my wrist computer, and instead of read, I decided to play an emulator I had downloaded. Good old Nintendo and even better Zelda. I had let the game take my stress away. This is far different that what should have happened, with vastly unpredictable consequences. Deadly consequences. I had to try to relax as much as I can.

For the rest of the day, I was playing Zelda, Mario, and a few other games, while I was trying to relax, hoping I could at least forget that Bella was having twins. It was to no avail. Later that night, Edward had come in to see me. He told me Leah had gone to sleep in my old bedroom, which was good. She needed to sleep. He had then asked me why am I so stressed. I mentally told him that Bela was not supposed to have twins. She would have barely survived only one child. Twins might actually kill her.

I had to force myself to keep it together. With it only being the ninth, they were going to operate tomorrow. I told them Bella has to lay in bed and not move at all until after the babies are out. I do not want any risk to them at all, even thought Bella will be the only one at risk. She had already gained a cracked rib, and a bruised hip. I am also wondering if her spine took any damage, from all the pain she was complaining about earlier. Her babies are trying, but there is only so much room. With two, that leaves even less space.

When midnight hit, Bella had let out a loud scream. This caused everyone to tush to her. One of the babies was startled in their sleep and accidentally kicked out hard. After they taped up Bella's rib, Edward had a small talk with his daughters. They had determined that they cannot wait until after dawn. They needed to get them out now. Bella was prepared while the two soon to be babies quieted their movements as much as possible and waited.

Carlisle had used copious amount of morphine before grabbing the scalpel. Esme was with Bella, while Edward and Jacob were helping Carlisle. As soon as the first cut was made, everyone else but the wolves, Edward, and Carlisle cleared out of there. Leah had immediately took Esme's place to comfort Bella. All that really entitled was listening to her bad jokes and puns for the whole thing. When the first child was removed, Jacob got good look at her. Nothing. He did not imprint. I could see the disappointment in his eyes, but he kept helping. He could still feel a pull. The second child that Carlisle pulled out, he gave to Jacob to hold while she was being cleaned off as well.

When that child looked into his eyes, you could see it happening. It was the exact same expression Leah had given me when she imprinted on me. I silently cheered. I told Carlisle to let Jake handle cleaning the second one up, while he cleaned up and stitched Bella back up. Once Edward was able to pay attention enough to Jake. It did not take him very long o understand what had happened. I had put my hand on his shoulder and mentally told him I would explain it to him once Bella was transforming.

He understood, and when Jake was finished cleaning up the second one, both of them were brought to Bella. She had named the one Jacob had Renessmee, which was great, because I can use Nessie, but the child Edward had was a lot harder for her to name, it had taken a while but, her cries had reminded Bella of a monkey, which caused Bella to think of Donkey Kong. That had caused her to pick the only female Name she had remembered from that franchise, Dixie. I thought it was hilarious, but I told her it was a good name. So we have Nessie, and Dixie. The two boys took the children out so Bella could get some sleep, the machine started acting a bit abnormal. Not good.

Carlisle told me her heart rate is dropping. In a flash Edward was back into the room. I told Carlisle to get the needles Edward prepared. They were on a tray, separated from everything else that would have been used. Something was happening with Bella, and Carlisle could not figure it out. I was getting scared, so I yelled at Edward to inject her straight in the heart. He wasted absolutely no time in doing do. It had started her transformation, but I said he should inject the others into her arms and legs, to make the transformation faster, and spare her as much of the pain as possible.

Carlisle had agreed with me on that. I had left soon after they determines Bella's heart would not stop. In the living room, Jake was feeding Nessie, while Rose had Dixie. They both looked completely happy. One would have thought they were the kids parents. Oh, well. These two will be dotted on like nothing else, that's for sure, and at least Bella's transformation is still on the way.

In the morning I had woken up, in Leah's arms, no less, I find that there were a few pictures taken of us. One in particular I couldn't get mad over, it had both babies curled up next to me. Even I had to admit it was cute. I had taken a peak in to see Bella, only to find Edward sitting there. I guessed he has not moved from that spot since I left him last this morning. I told him to get up, and Bella will be fine. I could see he wanted to argue, so I told him that Bella is not even aware of their presence yet, and won't be until the middle of the second day. This convinced him to at least try to act normal. I dragged him downstairs, well I pulled him along, and he begrudgingly went. But we made it into the living room with the rest of the family. Jake and Leah were both feeding them from bottles, with a very embarrassed Rosalie sitting on the opposite side of the room.

I chuckled quietly as to not disturb the babies, but it made Rose turn sharply to me. "I understand, Rose, believe me I do. You should go out hunting for now and take Broody McBroodenson here with you." I said as I pointed to Edward. A second later we heard a quiet, but booming laugh of Emmett from outside. "You can use the time to think up broody jokes to use on him." I add jokingly. Emmett slowly shuffled out towards the door and disappeared, with Rose soon trailing behind.

"Ow!" Jake grunted. It appeared he was not being very attentive with Nessie's bottle. At least the female hybrids are not venomous. Leah was laughing at Jake, but made sure to keep her attention on Dixie while she fed. She did not want to get bitten. It would only cause Jake to laugh at her. I had gone up to Nessie first, who was enjoying the attention she was getting, and slowly slid my hand on her cheek. I was rewarded with a flash of her thoughts and memories. I was shown a view of myself from her point of view, with the points often switching between myself and Jake. I told her that her mom is sleeping now, and she will be awake within the next couple days. Her resulting smile was just too cute for words.

I had walked up to Dixie, who while was enjoying the attention and the bottle from Leah, I could tell she was bored and only acting for our pleasure. I had slowly put my hand to her face like I did Nessie, but I was not rewarded with any vision or any kind of power. Al it did was bring her eyes to face me. They were green. She had Edward's eyes, but it looks to be more like Bella's hair, yet it reminded me more of Edward. Dixie had gently grabbed a finger of mine. And started to play with it while drinking from the bottle. She was moving it only in the correct ways, by using her fingers to move first, then imitating it with mine.

I spent half the day with each child, talking to them like normal, and using Edward to tell me their replies when he came back from hunting, which was right before lunch. Esme had thought to try to use human food, but it seems as if Nessie did not find it palatable. Dixie, on the other hand loved it, and had drained the bottle quickly, looking at Edward as if to ask for another. Edward had returned with a bottle of blood for Nessie, while giving Dixie the other bottle. Both babies were happy. Which was making Edward happy. We had taken them up to where Bella was for a little bit, so they can see their mother, now that she wasn't covered up with blood. They had gotten a good look at their bother for a few minutes. They had began to reach out towards her, so we let them sit next to her in the bed. The railings were up so they had no chance to fall off. They both yawned and quickly fell asleep. Oh the pictured that were taken were meant for the record books. They had curled up in between Bella's side and her arms before falling asleep. They slept for about two hours.

When they had woken up Edward was in there already. He had started talking to them and Bella. He was describing them to her and explaining how the day was going. I swear I could have seen her mouth twitch into a smile when he went over how lunch went. That was a good sign. I had asked Bella that when the cooling feeling starts, if she should move those parts, also mentioning that it would be the fingers and toes first and slowly work it's way into the heart. Her smile faded for a split second, it looked like a twitch. We had told Bella that the kids are aging very fast, which had caused her hands to almost ball up. They only relaxed after I told her that it will only last for seven years, which then the children will look very close to an eighteen year old. I promised her they will live for an extremely long time.

We had taken the kids back out to get more pictures taken. We had to make it look like they are aging normally. Nessie took it with a stoic attitude. She understood, and she had agreed, according to Edward, but she did not really like it. Dixie on the other hand was all for it. It seemed that she would grow up to be in front of cameras as much as possible. I just hope she will not be vain like Rose was. I shudder at the possibilities.

When night time came, we had thought about putting them to bed. They had both been yawning for a little while now, so the suggestion would have merit. I had thought to let them sleep with Bella, as they had been very good with her earlier. Well, that night, the children slept with their mother. And more pictures were taken, even had Dixie doing a couple poses while Nessie had actually tried to hide from the camera. They were twins, yet they were the opposite in so many things. Food options being the big one. Nessie preferred blood, even though she can tolerate human food, whole Dixie preferred human food, even though she can tolerate blood. Nessie preferred Jake, but Dixie did not have a preference. Nessie was camera shy, but Dixie was the actress. I wonder if will be the same for everything.

The next day passed pretty much the same, only this time they took turns feeding the babies. Emmett had received a few bites from Nessie, while Jasper had received a glare, cute as it is, from Dixie for not feeding her fast enough. Jasper had to apologize to Dixie before she would stop glaring at him the rest of us thought it was too funny. Dixie had seen me and gave me a small wink after Jasper apologized. This little cutie is going to have many a person wrapped around her finger nap time and story time happened the same, but this time Bella made no movement of any kind other than a small squeeze of greetings from her fingers on the girls' hands. I had asked if she could look and see when Bella would be finished, but she was having some trouble as the wolves were always here. She did say it should be on her birthday, at least. She has at least one more day and a half to go then, give or take a couple hours.

That night me and Leah had decided to head back to her place. We would stay away until after Bella was able to control herself, or at least that was the excuse. I did tell Alice to call me when she did awake, so I can talk to her over the phone. She said she would, and even agreed that it would me a good idea to stay away from Bella physically, until she can handle being around humans. I knew it would not take long, but they didn't.

I also had an ulterior motive. I was really freaking horny. I took our toys and dragged Leah to our secluded spot, where we proceeded to have sex over and over again, until I passed out due to the hypersensitivity. When I had awoken, Leah was curled around in her wolf form, to keep me warm. I had used one of my larger toys and re-paid her the massive favor from our last time, while she was in her wolf form. Needless to say enjoyed it immensely, but when a few others had phased while I was tending to her, she was too far gone to even notice, let alone from being embarrassed. At least not until she woke up a few hours later, still as a wolf, and only to have to listen to the jokes from a few others. Seth had phased into it as well, but he immediately phased back, refusing to stay a wold while Leah was so occupied. I just said they were all jealous that they cannot enjoy themselves as a wolf like she can and left it at that. It was still a good day. We had both relaxed at the beach for the rest of the day and part of the last night. Bella should be finished within the next day or so.

It was not until right after lunch when I got a phone call from Alice. Bella was awake, and had just gone on a hunt with Edward. They should be back soon, as he hunt did not last long. I talked with all of them including Jake, who knew better than to mock what I was doing with Leah, as he had an imprint. When Bella had came back. Alice had put me on speaker phone so I could talk to her. All I had to say for now, was "Happy Birthday, Bella."


	30. Chapter 30

**Presents**

"Happy Birthday, Bella" I said through the phone. The quiet 'thank you' was the only response I got from her before Alice started talking about everything I missed, especially with the twins. They missed me. They understand why I can't be over there, but that doesn't stop them from missing me. Alice told me that Jake just used himself as a test for her self control. I asked her to put the speaker on, so we can hear everything. It sounded like Bella was about to discover the fact Jake has imprinted on Nessie. Yep she did, and was quite pissed.

"Hey Bella!" I say through the phone. All I got back was her stating she was busy. "Yeah, I know about Jake imprinting on Nessie." through Alice's interpretation, Bella had completely stopped and looked at the phone. "Bella, I knew he was going to imprint on your daughter, before you even met Edward." Bella's "What?!" was heard loud and clear.

"Calm down, Bella, and I will explain. This world was heading down a vastly different track, one that would put you in a insane amount of danger. Most events, like James and Victoria. They would have hunted you all across the country. You would have evaded them with the help of Edward, which would have caused them to go after your parents, both of them. The only reason that didn't happen, was because I manages to unite the Cullens with the wolves.

"That was only one of many events. Tyler sliding. I knew that was going to happen. It was one of the events that pushed you and Edward together closer. Another event was the Cullens leaving for that long period. While I did not have a hand in causing or encouraging it, the reasoning behind the event itself was changed. What was supposed to happen, was Edward would have broken up with you, which would have sent you into a damn near suicidal spiral that would have ended with you having to race to Voltera to stop Edward from getting himself killed because he would have been thinking you had died. I made sure all that changed. That army? It would have been \the same, only you would not have had any help from the Denali group. And Edward would have not been able to fight , instead he would have been with you, and be forced to kill the leader, which would have been Victoria, not Vladimir.

"I have done my damnedest to make sure you have a much better life. Even Jake imprinting on Nessie was supposed to happen. The original result would have been an alliance between the wolves and Cullens that is still not as strong as it is currently. And yes this time I gave Nessie her nickname. Jake was the one who originally did, and you ended up attacking him only for Seth to jump in the middle and getting his collar bone broken for it." Bella gasped in shock. I could barely hear Bella apologize, as she used a small voice she normally uses when she is feeling very guilty.

"We are not out of the woods yet, Bella." I said in a tired voice. "There is one more major event that will happen soon. It will pit all of you against the full might of the Volturi." this time everyone was shocked. I know I will have to explain the full story to them. The only parts I am not sure about is what changes will Dixie cause in this time line. I tell them we will be over there in a few minutes to explain the rest.

That resulted in almost all of them, Bella included shouting "NO!" I had asked through the phone if Bella encountered a human who was hiking while she was hunting. This time it was Edward who asked if I had known that was going to happen. I told him I did, and that it was to prove that Bella has an extreme level of self control over her instincts. I also added that since I am always near Leah, our scents should mix enough that her scent on mine should keep her from wanting to jump me.

I can tell Leah was not happy with that, but she trusted my judgment in this matter. We had chosen for me to ride her the way there, just to make sure her scent was strongest on mine. It was not even necessary, but I did not know that at the time. We had gone in a longer route which was also fun, because Leah was running faster than normal. She wanted to come in downwind of the Cullens. I let her do everything the wanted to, especially if it was in order to protect us.

When we finally made it there, Bella had frozen as soon as she seen me. I think she must have asked for help, because Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were holding her back with the others nearby just in case. Once I dismounted, Leah rushed around the corner to change back and put clothes on. I had waited for her, before we walked back. She had told me that Jake's smell was actually considered repulsive to vampire senses, so Leah had walked in front of me. When we had gotten close enough to be scented, Bella had taken a tentative sniff.

She had a confused look on her face. She tried again. And again. This time she had asked me to come closer, as she cannot identify the scent. We moved closer, until Leah was at an arm length. Bella had assured Leah that her scent was enough for her to not be appetizing. In Bella's words, she stunk like a wet dog. I had started laughing at that. I had warned Leah that was what the wolves smelled like to vampires. She was not surprised, but she did give Bella small hug. My scent was over her just as hers was over mine.

Bella still could not place my scent with anything in her memory, and it was stating to bother her. She had asked Jake and Leah to help hold her back if necessary, but she needs me to get real close to scent properly. The others had joined in on this, with the two girls being held by Esme and Carlisle. When everything was ready I had stepped closer. One step at a time, watching her reactions, and waiting for any warning to stop or back away. It had taken a very long and slow ten minutes before I had gotten within an arm reach of her. But according to her, my scent just does not belong.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Bella couldn't answer. She had just said my scent did not belong here. At all. I had moved my arm to hold her cheek, and asked here to try again. She had only repeated that my scent did not belong. She felt absolutely nothing with it. No urge, no nothing. The others slowly released her with me staying there. I had asked if she could smell Leah on me, she said yes, but my scent was overpowering hers. It still did not trigger any urges from her at all.

Was the fact I am not even from this world the reason? I had asked Carlisle if he had gotten the same when he scented me during our first meeting, only for him to nod. "It was a very strange scent, not even I could place it. Whatever it is, it protects you. Even when I tested your blood, I found your results very unusual." I asked him to explain. "Your blood is immune to our venom. If you were to be injected by our venom, you would not turn. You would actually fight off and destroy the venom. I don't think it is even possible to power through that kind of defense. You are completely immune."

Well. This was a very interesting thing. Could it be because I am not from this world? I wondered for a second. I took a couple steps back and opened an exit portal. "Hey, Bella." I started. "Does this have a scent?" I asked, indicating the portal. I had backed off and let them all come closer and try to scent it. They had nothing. No scent at all. Ok so my scent isn't because of the portal. I had closed it once they backed away, seeing as they could not interact with it at all. The girls both loved the portal as it was shiny and new, but they didn't want to get close to it.

Now that I can be here with everyone and it not bother Bella, Leah and I stayed for the rest of the day. I had wanted to be there when they were taken to the cottage. I was being held bridal style by Leah while Alice had her hands on Bella's eyes. Emmett had led her by the arm to the cottage. When Alice lifted her arms, Bella's jaw had dropped. She had immediately loved it. Before we left them to look through everything, I had wanted to give them my gift.

"Before I leave you guys here to look at this lovely cottage, I still have one more present to give you." I took them over to the one spare room that was turned into a library. No one was expecting a second baby, so no one had renovated a second room for them. Bella said that as twins, they will most likely sleep in the same room anyways. It did not take long for a bunk bed to be made and replace the single bed in the room.. the furniture already had enough space to hold a massive amount of clothes. When they had looked at the library. All the book there were mostly titles that she had never heard of. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, even some from Naruto. All of them were not only their original books, but there were also other stories based off of those. There were well over two hundred titles on the shelves. Almost all of my total library printed off and bound in books. To be read by them.

I had bound one more set of stories. Their original one. I will give it to them right before I leave with Leah back to my original dimension. I want them to see what could have been, had I never arrived. Leah had already finished all four books. She was very happy I had arrived when I did. We had left them to explore the rest of the house while we went back to the main house.


	31. Chapter 31

**All good things**

The next couple weeks have been very easy for us. Everyone has fallen into some form of pattern. First the girls wake up. I find it funny, that the girls sleep straight through the night, when her parents have no need of sleep. Then they eat breakfast. Nessie still prefers blood, but is starting to drink milk or eat baby food, while Dixie barely touches blood. She apparently loves potatoes, and spinach. She will drink some blood, but prefers juice and milk over it. After that, is a photo session with both girls. The ages they look like will be written under the picture in the new photo album that Bella is putting together with Edward.

After all of that, they are with one vampire, or wolf or another to play or even learn some things. Bella tends to use learning games more often. At least until the girls advance past that game, then she has to get a more advanced one. Each day determines what personal subject they will learn. Weather it is math, general science, biology, english, and even history, all depend on who is teaching, or which day it is. The girls may be only a week old, but they are understanding concepts that won't be taught in schools even a decade later for them. They will also learn to stalk, hunt, and track using all of their senses.

All of this continues for a month. The only break they had was when the Denali clan came to visit. I had Edward hide away the girls with with Leah and Jake at first, so they can be introduced. Kate and Irina both had the predictable reaction. They had immediately thought they were immortal children at first.

The fact it they were both eating lasagna for lunch was what helped convince them otherwise. I had to take hem all aside after we had finished eating to explain that they were not the immortal children, but what could be considered as living vampires, or vampire hybrids. I had them listen for their heart beat as an added proof. Asking Nessie to use her power and show them her life had clinched the deal for them. Eleazar had volunteered to go first to see her powers. It was only his glowing recommendation that the others even tried it themselves. Irina was the last.

After all of that unpleasantness it was back to normal, but with more entertaining guests. We decided to have Emmett arm wrestle her in that day as well. It would be his rematch since his instant loss on Bella's re-birthday. This time he did lose, but it was a lot closer as Bella's initial strength was waning quite fast due to never once touching human blood as a vampire. I wager in another week Emmett will be asking for another match. At least Emmett had kept true to his original wager and had not spoken any sexual jokes about Bella and Edward. Which means he turned all of those jokes my way.

His jokes were bad at times, but he knows if give as good as I take. I have managed to turn some of them back towards him. It was more like a tennis match, but one we made sure to keep away from the ears of the innocent. So we only curbed it around the babies. If they were around, we kept all the jokes and gags at a suitable level. It was the only compromise I had with him in relation to the jokes. It had takes a long time, but I finally managed to beat him in Mortal Kombat with every character against every character. I still think he had let me win with a couple of them, but I haven't been able to prove it, yet.

I had spoken to the Denali group before they left, and informing them of what may be happening. I won't say will be, but that is mainly because every event has happened, if a little differently then the original. They had agreed to come right back at top speed if we call for their help. Laurent was particularly eager to help, seeing as I saved his life once already.

I still had the feeling that something was going to happen, which will cause the Volturi to come for us, so I made sure to take every available precaution I could. Including having Jasper get in tough with his friends, Charlotte and Peter, as well as making sure all the Cullens have their contacts up to date. I want them to get to as many people as they can. I have also asked Alice to keep an eye out for any such vision to let us know when to start gathering.

Brie was still there, but she has always tried to avoid Leah, and I think myself. She has never gotten close enough to let us talk to her. From the last time I seen her, her eyes were lightening still, but I think she is just wary. I will have to give her time. I have seen her spend a lot more time with Tanya when they are here. Otherwise she merely follows Carlisle or Esme around. I still wish she would talk to me, but at least the Volturi did not kill her.

We had spent the rest of the day down in La Push where Billy and Charlie are. He knew the gist of what was going on, but I had taken it upon myself to fill him in with the rest of what he missed. He had agreed with not explaining it fully to Renee, and even telling her that the disease Edward had was contracted by Bella on their honeymoon. The reasoning was that Carlisle did not know the disease could be transmitted sexually, as the only ones who had it, were with others that had it. It had taken him by surprise.

We had let Charlie talk to Renee, and let him explain it to her. Renee was sad, but knowing the 'disease' is not fatal, but will play havoc on her skin and other parts, which would force her to an all liquid diet, was better than being fatal. She had met Edward practically fell in love with him immediately. Bella knew what the story was, as she helped come up with the finer details, so she had spent a while on the phone that day. She was the one to tell Renee during the conversation that the disease also rendered her sterile. Renee was very upset after hearing that, but she was just happy her daughter was still alive.

At least with the scent of wolf so prevalent in La Push, the scent of humans were very nicely masked, thus not triggering her thirst. At least she can still have her parents in her life for now. Jake and Leah had grabbed both children while Charlie was on the phone, and took them to the beach. They were both dressed for it, so we let them play in the sand, while we kept an eye out on them. The other wolves and imprints had come to spend the day as well, once they knew we were there. The girls were both the center of a lot of attention.

Jake and Nessie were building one sand castle while Dixie and Leah were building another by the time Bella, charlie and Billy arrived. It was a good day so far, but was made even better when Bella had tripped, and immediately face planted into the sand. The reason was because both of her daughters had gotten up, and walked to her both shouting "Momma, Momma, look at what we did!" I wish I had a camera for that picture. The only vampire to literally trip over herself like that. I am sooo going to tell Emmett. Leah and Jake were rolling on the beach while laughing, while the little girls stopped, and asked her if she was alright. The fact they are both speaking at the exact same time makes it weird, but I am chalking that up to being twins.

They did not talk much more after that even thought they could. The exception was with Charlie. They had spent a lot of time with him throughout the day, and even stayed the night with him. Charlie knew what their diets were, but since they could both eat human food, he had given them both some of that. Nessie wasn't happy with her mean choice, but she did not complain.

Me and Leah, and Jake had gone to pick them up the next day at around lunch time. I had them riding on Leah with me so I could hold on to them. Jake offered to be the taxi, but I prefer Leah over him. Nessie wanted to ride him, but I told her it would have to wait until she is able to hold on by herself without risking her falling off. Her pout was absolutely cute. The fact that Jake had agreed with me on that made her turn her head and cross her arms and huff. Dixie was laughing at her sister's reactions. Nessie had ignored Jake for all of the whole trip back, until Jacob gave her a tall cup with blood. Then all was forgiven.

Shortly after Nessie finished her cup, Bella had asked if they wanted to go hunting for some deer, or elk. They were both ecstatic. They had never been allowed to hunt before, which made Bella and Edward go out at night when they were asleep. One of the others would watch over them during that time. Before we had left on the hunting trip, Emmett and rose had finally came back from their trip. I wasted absolutely no time to tell him about Bella tripping and pace planting on the beach. His booming laughter could be heard for miles around. It also prompted the jokes about the worlds only clumsy vampire. If only Bella could blush.

We had followed back at a distance as Edward had gone over the basics of hunting with the two. We had let them lead the hunt. They had taken us to a large herd of deer. We had watched as they talked with their parents on how to pick a target, hoe to chase them, even how to take them down. They were allowed to go first while we watched.

Those two moved like poetry in motion. They stalked as close as they could without being noticed, then each lifted a hand which Edward had told me contained a rock. After a few seconds of aiming, they both threw their stones at a deer. One beaned an elderly one right in the head, the second had slammed into it's legs, breaking one easily. The deer was almost killed from that head shot alone, but adding in the broken leg, and it would be too late for it. The girls took a deer down without running after them. Edward and Jake thought the idea had merit, and was quite funny as well. Both of them laughing quietly. We all had congratulated them on taking the deer down, when Nessie had already bitten into it and started drinking. After she had her fill she offered it to Dixie, who had a little bit herself. They had let Bella have the rest. Neither parents were really thirsty, but they finished drinking the deer, so Edward could carry the carcass back. His time we managed to convince Bella to ride Jake, so Nessie could as well. Dixie was content to ride Leah with me.

The weeks passed in a blur to everyone. Well, almost everyone. I was keeping an eye on the calendar. I know that sometime in December the Volturi would be notified. I had asked Carlisle if he could invite some of his hard to reach friends over for the end of that month, as more of a party, or get together. I would explain the details and pretty much what we would need from them for that time. He had also managed to restock his cooler full of blood again to help when others arrive. Just to keep the deaths to a minimum. He had sent out invites to a massive amount of vampires. If they all showed, it would be nearly double the amount of vampires. Just them alone would be more than enough to stop the Volturi. But I don't just want to stop them. I want to cause them to become scared. I also call Kate, and explain what I need her for. She had agreed immediately.

The next morning, I had Bella meditating, in order to make an attempt to find her power. Going this route, I hope to get her to become more familiar with it, so she does not have the same issues she had in mastering her power last time. She had been meditating for about five hours, before she was able to find her shielding powers. A few more hours later, she was able to start to manipulate it. It had taken days before she could cause it to grow far enough to cover at least Edward. By that time Kate had arrived alone. I explained that Kate will be using her power to help Bella develop her abilities further. Bella had immediately glomped her. Kate had thought to use her power to shock Bella , but Bella was actually immune to it. I had conveniently forgotten to tell her that. I had used Edward as the metaphorical whipping boy for this. Bella was not to move from her spot, and try to shield Edward. Kate was to shock him, constantly. Now that she had some control over her power this would be easier. It wasn't at first, until Kate had started taunting Bella. In her anger, Bella had managed to force the shield out to easily encompass a ten meter range. It was a start.

Kate had suggested to use Dixie or Nessie (to Bella's embarrassment, the nickname stuck). Bella had nearly tackled Kate in rage. Kate had to back up quickly, while apologizing to her. That pretty much ended the session for the day. I had told Bella to practice that distance for the rest of the day. There are others that have abilities that would allow her daughters to help. She quickly jerked to me, demanding to know what abilities. "There is a vampire in the Amazon who has the ability to project into another mind any scene or picture she wished. The girls would love to see the beauty of her home. Something she will be all too happy to show off to the girls upon request. We can have Nessie show you after she has seen them.

Time had continued to pass. It was now November. Bella continues to spend every day and most nights working on expanding her power. Her shield had already expanded to a max of thirty meters in all directions. We have started working on molding her shield to encompass individuals, to leave a bare spot in the middle in case an enemy gets inside. And a few other things like that. We have met with limited success. With practice, she should improve it greatly. She had also discovered that meditating also helps her manipulate the shield much easier than if she was standing. I had also begun working with Nessie, to see if I could turn her powers into a weapon if needed as well. We had used Emmett as our whipping boy.

Nessie's power was the same as it was in the original story, but now I wonder if Nessie could compress the memories, and transfer them in a single concentrated blast. If it would stun or daze a vampire. We had worked on it for a few days so far, but only progress we made, was to allow her to transfer memories much faster. No mental shock. It looks like she can project her memories as fast as a vampire can perceive them. That would be helpful later, but not as any kind of attack. Nessie was disappointed, but at least she was able to use her power a lot more efficiently. I told her that she may be too young yet to be able to weaponize it. Dixie has shown to have no power at all. At least nothing other than what seems to be a mild telepathy, but only with Nessie.

Thanksgiving was spent in La Push. Esme had outdone herself with the baking this time. We had a veritable feast laid out for the wolves, humans, and kids. The Vampires all had a warm thermos, all of them were filled with blood. Even Nessie and Dixie had one each. By the time lunch was over with Nessie had drank all of her blood, and switched with Dixie, who was loving the ham, turkey, potatoes, rice, and variety of greens they had on her plate. Nessie only had meat.

December had come at last. I had a small envelope to give to jasper with instructions on where to do first and who to talk to. I also left instructions on where to find Nahuel and his aunt. This would be the most important as only Alice and Jasper could find them. Each day has past and my nervousness has been slowly gone up. By the time the eighth had arrive, Leah was having to fuck me almost nightly to help me relax. The day Alice gets the vision should be coming soon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Must Come to an End**

On the eleventh of December, everything had started out normally. Jake, Leah, and I had stayed at the Cullens the night before, as I did not want to miss when Alice got her vision. I had expressly told her she needs to see me as soon as it comes, no matter what is going on. It was just that important. It finally came. Just after lunch. Alice had ran to me immediately as the vision had ended, while Edward had explained it to the others. I had the instructions in the envelope ready now. After confirming her dream was exactly what I thought it was, I told her to grab Jasper and "follow these instructions as if your lives were at stake, because they are." She nodded gravely and took off.

I had walked out Just in time to see Alice and Jasper take at a speed that made them invisible to my eye. The others were completely stunned to see those two go. "They have a special mission that has be completed now. Her vision was the starting gun for the race we are now in." I say as I walked towards them. "Kate, make the call. It is time to gather everyone we can before the Volturi do. We have until new years eve if they are sticking to the plan. I will not hope that the plan will be perfect, I want as many here as possible. Jake, this will cause a lot of new pups to phase. Be prepared. Your pack will at least double to triple in size. Assign some others to take care of a few of them at a time." Jake was serious as an alpha should be now. He had told Nessie he will be back in a couple hours. He had to talk to Sam about some pack things. Nessie didn't want him to leave, but she understood. And fiercely hugged him. Jake had ran behind the house so he could phase and then took off back to La Push.

It was the next day when vampires had started to arrive. The group from Denali were the first. All others would be given an small lesson on what a hybrid Vampire is, before being allowed to meet Nessie. Nessie will then use her power to show her birth and parts of her live she is willing to show. Very few will be able to resist these girls.

The Irish were the first to arrive, as they were already planning on spending a while here. Carlisle had met them immediately, and explained the real reason for the invite. When I had shown up, Maggie had proclaimed his words as the truth, but Siobhan had wanted to meet the girls. We had taken them to the cottage. They had immediately taken to the girls and that was before Nessie had shown each of them about their lives. Dixie was doing her best to remain in the spotlight as much as possible, due to her love of attention.

They were taken to where Bella was meditating in order to meet her. Edward had explained that she was working on developing her powers, and they are a extremely potent mental shield. He had explained their story, to the Irish which also included myself quite a lot. What surprised them the most, was that I was still completely human as they could not smell human on me at all. Edward had explained it as a part of my own powers that I can manifest, but unfortunately, I can only include one other at a time as far as he knows. Not one part of it was a lie, which made Maggie happy. When she asked for more details, I had said I am no completely positive as to the full extent of my powers, but I would rather not talk about them much. Needless to say it will not help when the Volturi arrive. They had agreed to witness as I said no combat will be needed. "Just a large show to halt them long enough to explain our case."

Maggie had agreed immediately and we had stayed for a little while so Bella can get some rest in from her powers. No one else had arrived that day. It was god enough to let others relax, and get used to the situation. Leah had met me at the cottage when we were about to head back, surprising the Irish. I had introduced her as my true mate. The second thing they had noticed was her scent. Their reaction was quite funny to us. If ant of them could blush, I bet they would have been. Once they understood Leah's and the packs stance on life, they had promised that they would not hunt in this area. I had suggested one of them learn to be a doctor of some kind, as it would allow them to actually buy donated blood. They could also go to a slaughter shop and buy animal blood from then at any time. "It may not be as palatable as human blood, but it will do the same." I added in at the end.

The next day seen the arrival of some very clearly Japanese vampires. I have never even heard of any from Japan. The quartet introduced themselves as Yamato, Akira, Sakura, and Suzuka of the blood clan. I wasn't expecting them to know English, but I really should have. Unlimited time to learn a lot is useful, especially to those that learn at stupid fast rates. All four of them had carried a katana with them, I wondered if those blades are strong enough to cut a vampire, but I did not ask. They went through the same introduction as the Irish group had, but had no fearful reaction when they had seen the twins in person. Their look had made me wonder if this was not unusual to them. Bella, who was wondering the same things, had actually asked. Sakura said she had a daughter like these twins, but an enemy clan had killed her, as a way to get revenge. "That clan is no longer. After the death of my little Homura, we annihilated all of their clan, burned them into ash, and tore down their castle brick by brick. We are now the only Japanese vampires in this world." Bella had hugged Sakura and apologized for asking such a painful question.

Sakura had stayed by Bella and the twins promising to protect them from anyone and everyone that tries to harm them. I can see Jake loving this. Anything that helps keep Nessie and Dixie safe, he is all for. He will be back later tonight, so I will definitely be introducing him to this group. I had told them that one of the twins, Nessie, already has a soul mate. He will be back sometime tonight. Sakura was intrigued as they had already met Leah. Leah told them it was her pack Alpha, and he is very protective of them. When she was asked why he was no here now, I told her he is preparing his own people, as they are all a tribe of vampire hunters. None of the Japanese even batted an eyelash at that. I am betting these four are pure warriors. It makes me happy that new ones are also coming.

By the time the eighteenth had come, we had a few covens from Russia, China, Hong Kong, and Australia arrive. Amun's coven should be here in the next couple days if the schedule was correct. By that time two of the amazonian vampires as well as Peter, Charlotte, Randall, and Mary had arrived. Randall was only a few minutes behind. So far everyone had taken to the twins with the same fever as the Irish or the stoicism of the Japanese. They were all glad to stay and witness. One of the Chinese vampires, please don't ask me to say his name. He laughed at me when I called him Confucius. He had a physical shield ability, while it was not as large as Bella's mental shield, it would be a massive boon to us. This was completely unexpected. We now have almost total invulnerability from them. Bella had became very fast friends with the Chinese coven. She had asked them o teach her their language if they had time after this. Honestly, Bella had asked that of all of the different vampires who did not have English as their primary language.

Bella had decided to get the last of her shopping for the holidays done, so she Took Sakura, and the twins into the house and taught them about the make up. When they both came out they were looking like they were human. I had suggested leaving the kids with Jake and Leah, just in case more show up before she comes back. "Also, Bella. Since you are used to Charlie's scent now, why not take him shopping with you. You can hijack one of the pups as a bag carrier for you. I am sure Quill or Embry would easily offer. She had like those two a lot, as they still treated her as a friend. They still flirted, and joked around with her, even with Edward was near by, but they all knew nothing would happen. It was just how they are. Still happy go lucky. She had taken Sakura and left while making a phone call. My guess is to call Charlie.

During her absence, Amun and his coven arrived. That meeting did not go too well, but when everyone else put their food down and said they will stay. Amun had no choice. I had came up to them after, and caused Amun to jump away. Practically demanding to know what I am. This caught me by surprise. I had answered truthfully as there was no reason to lie. I told him I was a pure human, but my scent is completely unique, as well as my immunity to their venom. Benjamin was very curious about me. Both him and the mates had agreed to listen to Nessie's story. Only Amun had refused. Well, up until the point I reiterated that it is possible for a vampire male to have a child. He had begun to get curious about the matter, but he refused to show it. Tia had asked if my immunity could be transferred to another of if it could be used to transform a vampire back to a human.

Absolute silence descended upon the area. Nothing could be heard for the next couple minutes as Tia's words could be digested. I asked Carlisle if something like that could be possible. He absolutely didn't know. Well, we need to be testing weather we can cure it, or at least use as a cure to stop those that were bitten from changing. The possibilities are unlimited.

By the time Christmas rolls around, all of the original guests have arrived. A few others extra arrived as well, four covens from South America, and another three from Africa. The only ones that have not arrived are Alice, Jasper, Nahuel, Hulien, and the final coven member from the Amazon. We are about as ready as we can be right now. There is more than enough to give the Volturi pause.

Once Christmas day arrived, Bella, Edward, and the twins had left to open presents. I had stayed with Leah, while Jake and Sakura went with them. Those two get along like fire and water, but Nessie and Dixie are often laughing far hard for them to stop with the act. The big surprise was when Alice, Jasper and the rest of the crew had ran in, shortly after lunch. Alice had thanked me as the letters had allowed her to locate them a lot easier, as well as help convince them to arrive earlier.

I had informed them about the twins, and they are with their parents and grand father celebrating the holidays. They will be back later that day. Nahuel had asked about the mother. I told him she had survived the pregnancy, and was able to safely deliver them. "The only reason she had to be change, was due to a severe drop of heart rate after the delivery had happened. We did not know what caused it, but we wasted no time trying to diagnose it. I had Edward inject her directly in the heart with venom through a needle. Carlisle had also started injecting her limbs with venom needles as well. Her transformation was quite fast compared to normal amounts." Nahuel and Pire both wanted to meet her, but they had to wait until that evening for her to get back.

That meeting was a bit awkward for Bella, as Nahuel kept staring at her. Edward had to explain why to her, before she would relax. The rest of the night went by with no problems on our side. In La Push, on the other hand, more Wolves were phasing than even I had thought. There was almost half again over the original amount of wolves.

They were very busy training them and explaining to them what was expected to happen once the Volturi showed. By the time the thirtieth had arrived, they were ready for war. That night they had all trekked to the Cullens house. We had all the vampires waiting outside ready to move to the clearing. Once both groups joined together we all made the quick trek to the clearing. A few tents were set up for the ones that slept. The wolves just curled up in the woods right before the clearing. We had decided that Leah and Jake would be with them as wolves. They will call the rest in once the Volturi arrived. It would provide a very nice shock. I had jumped into a tent with Leah and promptly fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**A Vampire Civil War?**

The next day dawned nice and snowy. It was looking more like the description that came in the original story. Today should be the day. A quick hunt of Alice was confirmation enough, so I had gotten bundled up in my warmest clothes. The twins, along with the Cullens stayed near us as well as our "guards" so to speak. Benjamin was also playing with the Twins, as he had come to like he pair. Amun was trying to stay close, yet at the same time he was trying to keep away from everyone else. We could tell he did not want to be here at all. Bella's powers have grown far more since she had someone who had abilities similar to her own was able to help her out. He had taken to answering to the name of Confucius ever since I had called him that once. He just acts too much like he did. I had actually thought he was the original, but I have no voiced that. I will ask once this is over.

The last few days were a wonder for Carlisle. He had a few donated eggs from a few female vampires, and had started experimented with my blood. He has had very limited success on whatever he was doing. He had not told me much, other than experimenting. His reasoning is he did not want to get my hopes up for nothing. I bet he is going to see about trying to find a way for female vampire to have children. I won't say anything to anyone. Around lunch time, Carlisle and a few others have gone abd came back with multiple coolers. All of them were full of human blood. The leftovers from Bella's pregnancy, plus the extras I had asked him to get, just in case.

The other vampires were curious about it, until Carlisle explained about Donated blood, and started handing out packs. They were cautious about the idea of donated blood and did not know what to think about it. It wasn't until Nessie had taken one and drank from it, that the others had tried it. It became a clear hit with the visitors after. They said it would have been better warm, but that would be the worst of their complaints. Carlisle had agreed with the temperature, but he had lacked any way to warm them up safely out here. The wolves had eaten a prepared lunch earlier. Esme had helped to cook for them today, and spared nothing. Her food was just divine. Steaks, burgers, ribs, pretty much all kinds of meat for them. I had gone to their camp with Leah and Jake. It was almost like a party. I did steal Quill's meat pie after he put it down. He refused to give me one when I had asked. He didn't refuse when I had asked for a second one.

After lunch had come around, Alice had informed us to get in positions via text. I hopped up on Leah while Jake ran ahead. When we got there all of the vampires were standing together. Leah had came up next to Edward, while Jake came next to Nessie who immediately climbed up and sat behind his neck. I had stayed on Leah. Bella had told us if all else fails, to get the girls out of here, even going as far as handing me a backpack full of money and supplies for the girls. I told her it won't be necessary but promised her they will be kept safe. With Alice and Jasper here I felt better by far. I know this will turn well for us. The question is just how well.

Edward had stiffened, and whispered that he can hear the, they are a mile away and will be here shortly. I had started scratching Leah behind her ears to help calm her down, promising her it will be fine. Nessie was doing the same to Jake. It looked adorable, but it did remind me of when he was playing fetch with Nessie. She threw a stick and dared him to catch it. That game went on for nearly two hours with her giggling madly. I had a ton of pictures to prove it.

When the Volturi did arrive, it was just how it was described. A procession of the unstoppable. It was one of the most graceful shows of power I had ever seen. When they seen us all standing there they had stopped. I was wondering if it was me or did they actually look scared? It was made apparent shortly after. That the reason they stopped were the easily thirty plus giant wolves that joined in the clearing. All of them walked just as slowly, just as intimidating, just as unbeatable. The Volturi were very clearly outnumbered now. I told Carlisle that now is the time to talk. The entire conversation had gone the exact same way as it originally did. The only difference I had seen was a change in Dixie's mannerisms.

She had moved slightly and was now staring directly at where the leaders were. This was unusual behavior for her, so I had asked her what the matter was. She had asked who the chalky pale one on the far left was. I had to look at who he meant. The only ones that looked even remotely chalky were the three male and two female leaders. The one on the far left, was Marcus. I had explained it to her who the leaders were, but I never really described them to her. When I told her who it is. She was asking me why he looked so sad.

This is unusual for her, as Nessie was always the heavy talker, while Dixie was quiet, only really preferring to talk telepathically to Nessie. Which was another thing we learned about them. Shortly after October started. Bella noticed our little conversation, which caused others to notice. It was soon apparent that Aro was being ignored by everyone but Carlisle who was still talking to him. I could tell Aro and Caius were trying to fish for an excuse, so I spoke up. "If you want to get answers, Aro, just ask the questions you really want to ask. That way we can get past all this nonsense and go home."

Aro was just shocked that I had spoken up like I did, but his first question was why am I or the wolves here. I smiled at that. "The elder of the two children was discovered to be the true mate of the leader of the wolves. As such, they will all come to her defense." Aro really didn't like that he was going to be trapped if he started any kind of fight. Some of them looked to be quickly calculating the risks of survival. Even Caius was starting to give quiet orders to that effect when it starts. I had asked them what crime are we being accused of, something they have yet to say. Caius was looking at me angrily. At least it lookes angry to me. He tends to look the same no matter what.

"You were accused of having an immortal child. As I can clearly see, you not only have one, but you have two." he said with a haughty look. My response was telling him he needs glasses. We heard a few snickers, and Dixie was outright laughing along with Nessie. This had caught Marcus's attention. When he had looked out way, he had seen Dixie. He has yet to say anything, but his look was almost that of fear, with a bit of longing? mixed into it. Wait a minute. If Dixie is a reincarnated Didyme, this is about to go so in our favor. I had decided to take full advantage of this.

"Aro, I know what you want to know. Lets not play games here. You want to know if these children are truly the immortal children your law rightfully forbids. I will tell you now, they are NOT immortal children, but something that will even blow your mind. If you wish to, maybe we can meet in the middle. You, Marcus, and and two guards you wish. I will bring Bella Edward, and both children. I promise you this. You will witness history in the making." Aro and Marcus had agreed. Edward was wondering what I am doing asking for two of the leaders to meet, purposely leaving Caius our of the loop.

Jake has moved up along with Leah, Bella, and Edward. Aro had brought Jane and Alec, just like I thought they would. I had first asked them as we met in the middle to listen to their heartbeats. This had shocked Aro. They actually had Heartbeats. "Look into their eyes, Aro. Both of them. They are the eyes of a human. They grow. They are living vampires. Our witnesses are just that, most of them have been here for a month already. They can attest to the growth of these children. I had specifically named a few that were here as well as the Denali coven, who were hear even earlier than that. Kate had come up alone to the middle, and offered her hand. Even if it means Aro will see Bella's power, but he will also see their growth. Nessie had also offered to show him herself. Amun had also came forward, and gave his testimonials, then immediately asked to leave, stating his only purpose was to witness the growth of the children. It was all that was asked of him, even if he was a surly bastard about it.

Marcus had taken Nessie's offer, while Aro had put his hand onto Marcus so he can see as well. Nessie didn't care. She had showed them both everything she had to offer. She had even showed them events while in the womb. Marcus had focused entirely on every part that had Dixie in it. Even Edward was taking notice at Marcus's constant focus on Dixie. After it was over. Aro was beyond thrilled. This was completely new to them. He had seen them eating human food, and drinking blood. He had seen them hunting. He had seen them act in sunlight, seen how only a little make up hid the obvious, if severely muted, light refraction. Watching them interact with humans was a delight to him. Honestly, I think everything was a delight to him, once he realized the two children were not what he feared. Both Aro and Marcus had asked questions about their skills, attributes, their ability to blend in with humans,even to their diet.

All was explained. Every question he asked was answered. Sakura had come forward, and told her tale. It was unbelievably painful for her, Bella, and a few others as well. Nahuel had come forward as well. Him being a Hybrid as well, he was able to answer any and all questions that were asked after that. Marcus, however kept his focus entirely on Dixie. Dixie, had also kept her focus entirely on Marcus. It was to the point when Aro had asked her a question, she never acknowledged it. When Marcus had asked her the same question, she had answered promptly. Still focused on him. What caught everyone's attention after that, was that Dixie was reaching for Marcus, just as Marcus had extended his hand towards her. _"This is completely unreal!" _I thought to myself. I knew Edward could hear it. I wanted him to. _"Is Dixie a reincarnate of Didyme? Is the way they are acting along those lines?"_ Edward could not answer. It was not until Dixie literally jumped into Marcus's arms that anything really happened. Aro had jumped back in fear. Jane and Alec had watched Dixie acting with Marcus.

Dixie had started crying quietly. Her words while few, were never spoken without reason. "I have found you, again Marcus." was her very quiet whisper. _"Holy shit! She is Didyme's reincarnate." _all we could do was watch Marcus apologize for losing her the first time, but promising that he will never allow that to happen again. Dixie had asked Marcus to leave the Volturi, and stay with her. He did not even once thing abut it. He had actually walked away from Aro without even a second glance. What was said next had caused Bella, Edward, Leah and Jake to back up quickly and reapply their defenses in full. "Next time you try to kill me brother, I will promise you that not only will you fail, I will personally make sure you not live the attempt, even if I have to kill your wife, and all of your guard. Remember these words well. You will NOT catch me unaware again." Marcus had frozen at the implications of Dixie's words. Dixie had told him to not seek vengeance. She was back and is here to stay. She also said she doubted Aro will live to make it back, since now Caius knows Aro was the true criminal now.

Caius was pissed because Aro had blames the ware-wolves, which had nearly caused him to die in a battle with them. He thought he was avenging her on them. He had cared for Didyme as a sister, so her death had hit him hard as well. Now he finds that she has reincarnated into this Dixie girl, whom he was trying to order her death. He was near the boiling point as is, but this. This was a entirely new kind of rage. He had dismissed all of his witnesses, who had immediately left. He had no need for any of that. He will not allow Didyme to be killed again.

Aro was pissed. He was just outed that he was his sister's killer. Marcus had left, and now the witnesses had dispersed. Jane and Alec had stepped away slowly, but had stayed in front of him as to keep protecting him. Aro was slowly being separated from everyone. No one on the Cullen's side knew what was going on. They had all kept their guard up, all defenses were kept up at maximum. They were not going to be caught off guard.

With Aro left in the middle, alone, he had no choice to slink back to his guard, without Marcus. What had happened was a hurried conversation between Caius and Aro. A demand for the witness who reported the immortal children to come forward was heard. What was pushed through the rank of Volturi was another male Vampire I did not know who it was, but Edward had hissed quietly. Since I was near him, he told me it was Stefan. Vladimir's brother. I instantly understood

"He was going to try to use both us and the Volturi to destroy each other." I realized. A civil war would definitely count as a victory for him. No matter which side lost, he wins. Caius had questioned him intently abut what he saw. He had also refused to admit the child had changed any, which caused Maggie to hiss out, and call him out for lying. Aro had known of Maggie's ability to detect any falsehood spoken, and had trusted her ability, as the Irish had helped Aro on many times with tough trials.

The questioning had become more intense for Stefan, as now he was being asked about his true motives. Jane was helping him by using pain to convince him to be more truthful and forthcoming. Every lie brought pain. Every time he took too long to answer, more pain. It had taken a couple hours, but the truth had come out, with the help of Edward. He had stated Stefan's plans for revenge, only after reporting about Stefan's mental threat of killing both children. Once that was admitted Caius had executed him on the spot.

Deciding to give them a safe out that made all of us look good, I spoke. "It appears, Aro, that we were being used for his purposes. With all of us dead, he would have been free to rule as he saw fit. Those actions would have been the cause that will doom all vampires to a fiery grave." I had made sure to keep it to the truth as I seen it. Since Maggie had agreed that I was not lying, Aro took it as a way to back out without losing face. He took it, by agreeing with me, and said that he will be sad to miss Marcus, but as he is clearly happy, he will honor his friend's last request. Marcus had thanked him, before saying his farewells. Dixie was still being carried by him, a smile still upon her face. Aro had turned away along with Caius and they had left. Their guard immediately surrounding them as they headed back.

It would be another fifteen minutes of waiting before Alice had a vision of them going straight home. She had said they were not returning which caused the whole group to cheer loudly. That day was treated as one big party, which went clear into the night, all the way until the next dawn. Most of the vampires had left, with the exception of the ones that had befriended Bella, and the Denali group. Sakura had asked to stay for a while longer when the rest of her coven were ready to leave. She was not ready to leave the children yet. They had rekindled her happiness, and she was loathe to lost it this soon. The Cullen's didn't mind, but they had a strict policy for hunting. Sakura would have to feed only off of animals while she was with them. It was something Sakura agreed to.

About a week later, the Denali group was getting ready to leave. Bree had gone up to Carlisle and asked to go with Tanya. This whole time Bree was glued to Tanya, so I guessed they would end up together. Carlisle had hugged her and told them to take care of each other. I had no doubt they would. The last to leave would be the other hybrid, Nahuel, along with the amazonian group as well as his aunt. He said they will allow them to live with them, as he had asked about taking out his father. When he explained to all of us that hid father has children, but no love was to be had. "He considers himself a scientist, thinking that he is creating a new breed of soldiers. I have three other sisters, who will need to be rescued. He plans to eventually force them to have children with vampires as well, in the hoped to make them stronger. He cares nothing for us as anything other than test subjects." The Amazons all agreed to hunt him down and rescue his sisters, as well as any other women that may be pregnant. Carlisle had asked them to wait , so he can get a information packet which will detail the pregnancy process, which includes dietary, gestation, and a few others things which can ensures any mothers to be survives the pregnancy. Nahuel had thanked Carlisle profusely. They had left that night. Me and Leah had decided to sleep at the Cullen's house that night. We were both exhausted from the stress, and then the hard partying afterward.


	34. Chapter 34

**A whole New world**

This past week has been a dream to me. But I know I need to have one more conversation with them. They need to understand everything, before I leave. I also get one last story bound. This one is the original Twilight book series. I knew that Leah had read all of them in digital format. Her opinion about it was not exactly that great. She preferred the way her life is now. I did too. She did keep the story from her pack at least. Their life was a lot better as it is now, but they will read it someday. I had left a note at the end for Bella to let Jake read it at some point. Preferably at some point after I had already left with Leah.

That morning after breakfast, we had explained everything to Leah's parents, and Seth. Not just what I had told them earlier, but EVERYTHING. Seth did not know what to think. To be honest I was not sure myself. I told him to think of it as someone being able to see through to other dimensions, and they just wrote down what was seen, while I have the ability to transport across dimensions, using what was written. That would work for an explanation, I hope. At least it is something Seth understood. So did the parents. Which led me to explain that I will be leaving to go back to my dimension soon, as all had been resolved here. Harry was upset about it, but he understood. He did ask if she could come back and visit. I told her if it is possible, we will. I was not even sure we could land in the same place even if we have saved the spot in the book. I will have to check when we got back out. We had spent the morning there before the inevitable conversation at the Cullens.

On our way there, we had picked up Charlie. He will need to know the whole truth as well, at least about me. We were content to let him drive us there since he did not like riding the wolves. I had planned for one last major talk, so Alice knew about it and had set up everything for us for when we arrived. I was completely nervous about the whole thing.

The conversation was a lot easier, and harder than I expected. Easier, because they understood everything I had said, and explained a bit of it to charlie. They had ironically used the same reasoning I used with Seth. It was harder because they realized that I was going to be leaving soon. Both twins had jumped down from Bella and Marcus respectively and ran to me, both crying. I was crying to, but that was because I did not want to leave them. They were all like family to me. Unfortunately I had to. I had to get back to my world . I had left my car here since before that last confrontation. I had taken to riding Leah everywhere we went. I told Bella to give my car to Nessie or Dixie, which ever wants it. I would be sure it would go to Dixie, since Nessie loves to ride Jake all over the place like a giant horse.

Marcus has changed a lot since he moved in. his skin is slowly but surely losing it's chalky parlor, as well as his eyes, which will eventually be the same golden color. Currently, they are almost the same orange as a sunset. Eventually he should look a lot like when he was first turned. He has been working with Carlisle on his research, which is actually bearing fruit. Hehe. He has manages to use some blood to completely reverse the vampirism from an unfertilized egg. Rosalie's to be exact. They are currently finishing the construction of a human incubator. Something they will have to kept fed with blood in order to keep the fetus developing. They were about to try to incubate a child from Rosalie and Emmett. If they succeed, then Esme will try with one of hers.

Carlisle had kept Aro in the loop with this via Marcus. He has expressed interest along with Caius and Jane. They will all request to get a child of their own if this pans out. I have seen Jane and Alec around a few times, but that is because they both like Marcus a lot still and try to visit often. We had spent the rest of the say with the Cullens and the twins, who were glued to our side for the rest of the day. Not even Jake could pull Nessie away. When I explained that Leah and myself will be leaving tonight, he understood. He told Nessie he will hang around with us as well. We had spent the rest of the day with them. When night time came we had called Harry and Charlie over, while Jake called the ones of the pack that Leah was the most friendly with. It wasn't many. There were only a few that did not try to make fun of her for having sex with me as a wolf, multiple times. It was Sam, Quill, Seth, and Embry that joined. The others were either antagonistic, or they never really talked with her. They did know she was leaving with her imprint. The most that they did was make a going away card for her. I hope it can go with us. I would like to put it in our bedroom if it can.

It was already dark, and we said our goodbyes. I was roughly in the same place I had entered the world at. I already know that the exit location doesn't matter, as I will pop back out in the same spot I jumped in, but I wanted it to be this way. With Leah's hand in mine, I created the portal out. Before we stepped through, I turned to Bella and gave her one more wrapped box. When she asked what it was, I told her it was what would have happened if I had not arrived. She tore off the wrapping and seen four books. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking dawn. Each book is numbered one through four. I told her they are numbered in order, and to read them with the family first.

She thanked me, and hugged all four books to herself. Everyone had given me one Last hug, Bella had went last as she had to give the books to Edward first, and with a deep breath, Leah and I stepped through.

We were all of the sudden back into my apartment. The portal had closed, but on the floor, a book had appeared in its stead. It was called "The New Dawn" I had looked it in before I started sobbing, which caused Leah to rush over. I showed her the book, and she opened it. It was literally the story of our adventures. With a few blank pages at the end. I guess they would be for us to use if we wish to travel back.

I had taken the book, and placed it in a small bookshelf I have next to my desk. As I did a small card fell out of it. It was the signed card from the pack. I quickly placed the card on top of the bookshelf opened so it would stand up. I put the book on the top shelf far left. While Leah had gone to explore our new place( I love that thought ), I had powered up my computer. I wanted to know what date it was. When it had powered up, I looked a the date and time. Nothing had changed. Same date,same year, and it looks as if I was in the book for all of twenty minutes. Was that due to some time dilation, or because of all the portals I made, while practicing.

Another thought occurred to me. Can Leah still Phase? I had gone into the living room, and starting moving all the furniture to the sides of the room. Leah eventually coming back and noticing, gave me a hand. The clapping was short, before she stopped and helped pick up the items and moved them to the side. Once we cleared the area I asked her to phase in the room. She immediately took all her clothes off, which made me glad I closed the blinds and drapes. If we were on a second floor apartment or higher, I wouldn't have cared, but this was a first floor, I did not want anyone seeing my girlfriend naked but me.

Once she was in the center of the room I backed out into my bedroom, and she had immediately phased back to her wolf. I breathed a sigh of relief. She still had her abilities. I had asked if she could hear anyone else, and she shook her head. "That's alright, love. We can go back at any time with the book I said while hugging her wolfy neck. She had lifted a paw and wrapped it around me for comfort. We were like that for a while before my stomach was protesting. I was hungry. This had made Leah laugh, joking that I am always hungry. I made no move to deny it.

After lunch, I had showed her all of the pictures I had of myself, and my family. I had no real friends, so no one would be coming over at all. We had talked and rested, for the day. I had introduced her to all of my closest and personal companions. My books and video games. I had the Harry potter series, and I would love to go into there, but I am afraid I will not be able to do anything without any form of magic. Just going into the world won't guarantee I can suddenly cast spells. I would need a world that will allow anyone to use magic.

Leah was looking at the games I had and foinf one to be interesting when she looked at the back. "Who's the wolf?" she asked point at a picture of Red XIII. I smiled and explained the game. Who the main characters, villains, and just as much of the world in general. When I had gotten to the materia, I had a grand idea. I asked Leah how would she like to actually see the world. She had see the crazy glint in my eye, and asked if we could rest for a couple days before going in. I had smiled, and told her it was fine. We can rest a week. All of my bills are paid up and I work from home, so it will be just fine.

After I explained about the time difference, she had agreed that the passage of time was most likely due to the experiments with my portals. She had asked to play the game before we jumped in, which I thought was an excellent idea. The more we both know about what will happen, the more prepared we will be. She played almost nonstop, with the exception of eating bathroom, sleeping, and sex, for pretty much a week and a half. She wanted to find everything, and with my help, she did. She curb stomped all the Weapons, and then stomped a mud hole into Sephiroth. She was sad about Aeris being killed, and she had asked if she could change that part. I kissed her and told her that was exactly the main reason for going in there. She had also seen the other final fantasy games I had, and was interested in them, plus some of the computer games I have. I will have to buy her a computer of her own if she is playing as hard as I did. When the weekend came, we were both ready. I had put in a new memory card that I had bought, and shut the place down for our journey. As soon as the game started I was about to hit start game when a third choice popped in, it said portal. I had hit it, and a portal opened up right in front of the screen. I had widened it to the point it would fit the both of us. We both too a breath, and stepped through, into a whole new world.

**AN:** as this story stands, without any author's notes or extras, it is a total of 92,344 words long. The next one will be longer, as the game itself is also much longer than the twilight series, and I will not be trying to change as much. As what happened in the story, if major change happens, something else will take it's place. I only hope my muse is kind to me when I do what I can to keep Aeris from being killed. Also make sure to keep an eye on my roadblock story as any non story updates and polls will appear there. As an added bonus, I have already started the new story, so I am not sure how far I will have gotten by the time this is posted.

**Thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
